Emma's Story
by iwannagibbs
Summary: AU KIBB-Gibbs has a child, Emma, whose mother is not a good person. How does he deal with her and a child and eventually a new love? Rating to be safe and will go up to M for one chapter later on.
1. Chapter 1

**Emma's Story**

Chapter 1

"DiNozzo, stop at that deli you like in Georgetown on the way back to the office."

"Sure boss."

Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo parked the car across the street from his favorite deli and he and his boss, Senior Special Agent Jethro Gibbs went across to get lunch. There was the usual lunch crowd because this was a very popular spot for a quick but tasty sandwich and they made great coffee which was why Gibbs had chosen it. While they were standing at the front waiting for a table to clear, DiNozzo scanned the crowd for lovely ladies. The one he saw did not make him happy.

He quickly turned to his boss and said, "You sure you want to wait? We could get a sandwich somewhere else."

Gibbs looked at his agent and then past him over his shoulder. What he saw didn't make him happy either but it explained Tony's sudden urge to leave. At a table near the back sat his wife. With anther man. Holding hands with the man, and as Gibbs watched, kissing him. Gibbs felt his blood pressure rise and at the same time he noticed DiNozzo was carefully pushing him backwards out the door.

"Don't do it Boss. Let's go."

"We're going. Give me the keys."

DiNozzo did as he was instructed. They got in the car and Gibbs took a deep breath before starting the car and heading to his house. He had long suspected his wife was unfaithful but he had chosen to ignore it at least for the time being. He didn't really care that his wife was having lunch or whatever with another man; what he cared about was his daughter. Where was she while her mother was out screwing around? That was what Gibbs was worried about.

Pulling into his driveway Gibbs told Tony to wait. He went in the house and immediately heard his ten month old daughter crying. Gibbs ran up the stairs and into her room. Emma was standing in her crib, face red and tear stained but as soon as she saw her daddy she reached up her arms and smiled at him. Gibbs' heart broke in a million pieces at the sight of his child in so much distress. Her diaper was soaked and her onezie was wet from her tears. He picked her up and held her against his chest, whispering in her ear and soothing her with his expert touch.

"It's okay Emma, daddy's got you. It's okay now."

Gibbs stepped to the landing and called out for DiNozzo who he knew had not waited in the car but was standing at the foot of the stairs. Emma was quiet now but clinging to her daddy with all her might.

"Tony, come here."

DiNozzo hurried up the stairs and into Emma's room. Gibbs had the child on the changing table putting a dry diaper on her. Next he got her dressed and picked her up holding her lovingly against his shoulder. DiNozzo always marveled at the change in his boss when Emma was around. Gibbs went from being the stern, in-charge, Federal Agent to the soft-hearted, loving dad.

"Listen to me and don't ask any questions. I want you to take Emma in my truck to the Navy Yard. Take her to the nursery and I'll be there as soon as I can. If I'm not there by the time you guys are ready to go, please take her home with you. There are bottles and formula and food and all her stuff in the bag by the door. I have something I need to take care of. I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Boss what are you going to do?" Tony didn't like what he was seeing on Gibbs' face.

"Not what I'd like to do but I am going to put a stop to this. Tony, this is not the first time this has happened. No one else needs to know that. I need you to take care of Emma right now so I can take care of the rest of it. Okay?"

"Sure boss." Tony reached for his goddaugher and she went happily to him. "Come on sweetie pie, we're going to work."

"You sure about this Boss?"

"Yeah. Go on."

As soon as Tony was gone Gibbs went to his bedroom, opened the closet and got out his wife's suitcases. Then he began emptying her drawers into the cases. He took all her hanging clothes and put them in large trash bags which he carried to front hall. He packed all her toiletries, cosmetics and personal doodads from the bedroom in a duffle bag. In twenty minutes he had cleared the bedroom of all her possessions. He went through the house picking up personal items of hers and a couple of pictures of Emma and put those in another small duffle bag. Finally he carried all the bags, duffles and suitcases to Brenda's car. He filled up the trunk and the backseat and then he went back in the house to wait. He had been home for about an hour when he heard a car pull into the driveway. He heard two car doors open and close.

Gibbs told himself to be calm. He stood up and went out onto his front porch. Needless to say, Brenda and her "friend" were surprised to see him.

"Jethro, what are you doing home?"

Gibbs ignored her and walked toward the man. His right hand was on his weapon but he resisted the urge to draw it. He controlled his anger and spoke in a very quiet but very scary voice to the man who had stopped in his tracks when he saw Gibbs.

"Get back in your car and drive away. If I ever see you on my property again I will kill you. Understand?"

The man turned and walked away without replying.

Gibbs turned his attention to his wife who was standing about three feet away from him. She started to speak but Gibbs held up his hand and she closed her mouth.

"All your clothes and personal belongings are in your car. Get in it and drive away. Don't come back. The divorce papers will be sent to your parents' house. Don't call me, don't ever let me see you around here again or I promise you, you will regret it."

"Just a damned minute. You can't do that. Where is Emma? You can't just throw me out on the street. This is my house too."

"The hell it is! Don't you dare act like you care about Emma. You left her here alone. She's a baby you stupid bitch! You don't leave a baby alone! I know this isn't the first time but by god it is the last! Now, get out of my sight before I do something I'll regret."

"Jethro, please, I can explain. The babysitter was supposed to be here….."

"Shut up! Get in the car and go, Brenda or so help me god I'm going to hurt you! Do not come back here, ever!"

Gibbs took her by the arm and propelled her to her car. He opened the door and shoved her in the driver's seat.

"You are going to be sorry you stupid bastard. You try taking care of a crying baby all day! You can have the brat, I never wanted her anyway!"

That did it. Gibbs pulled his Sig and pointed it at her. The look on his face told her if she didn't drive off in the next five seconds he was going to kill her. She got the car started and managed to get out of the driveway before Gibbs lost all control.

When she was gone, Gibbs looked at his shaking hand and realized for the first time he had drawn his weapon. He sank down on the porch step and forced himself to calm down. He didn't think he had ever been so angry in his life. He was almost as angry at himself as he was at Brenda. He had known when they got married it was a mistake but he wanted to be a father to the child he had helped create and he feared what would happen to her if he wasn't around. So, he married Brenda and tried to make the best of it. From the beginning he knew she was not a good mother and that it was only a matter of time before he divorced her. He had also known he would get Emma somehow. Today was not how he had planned to manage that but he guessed it was as good a way as any. He had no doubt that Brenda would stay away; she certainly didn't love him and now he knew for certain she didn't love Emma either.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for all the kind reviews and alerts. I haven't written KIBBS in a while but I still like this pairing a lot. This story is all written so I plan to post a chapter a night. Maybe a bonus here and there. Hope you enjoy.

**Emma's Story**

Chapter 2

Over the next several days Gibbs cleansed his house of every trace of Brenda. He kept a few photos of her for Emma but for now they were packed away in the bottom of a drawer. He got rid of the bedroom furniture she had chosen and by the end of the week he had all new furniture including a new bed. He wanted nothing in the house to remind him of one of biggest mistakes of his life. The only thing left to remind him of his soon-to-be ex-wife was his daughter. Happily for Gibbs, Emma looked exactly like him and nothing at all like her mother. She had light brown curly hair and big blue eyes. When he looked at Emma all he saw was a precious gift that he treasured and vowed to protect forever.

Once the house was cleared out Gibbs turned his attention to finding a proper housekeeper and caregiver for Emma. With his unpredictable hours he knew he needed to find someone he could trust to care for his daughter. Gibbs was not naïve enough to think he could work and care for Emma by himself; not with his job. Maybe if he took a desk job he could manage it but that would drive him crazy and then Emma would be without both parents. No, he needed to keep his present job and find someone to help him. After talking to friends and interviewing almost a dozen applicants he finally found the person he was looking for.

Karen Morales was a Marine widow and mother of twin girls. Both her girls had finished college a few months ago and were traveling for a year before starting graduate school. Karen was at loose ends for the first time in her life having lost her job to corporate downsizing. When Gibbs met her at his house on a Friday morning he was almost ready to give up his search. He answered the front door with Emma in his arms. The little girl was laughing and squirming trying her best to get out of her daddy's strong arms.

"Emma, hold on a minute. Let's see who's at the door."

Emma just babbled and pushed herself away from Gibbs trying all the harder to get loose. Gibbs opened the door and ushered Karen into the house before he relented and put Emma down. She clung to his pant leg and looked up at newest lady to come to her house. Karen immediately squatted down so she could see Emma and held out her hand to the child. Emma looked her over carefully before grabbing Karen's finger.

"Good morning sweetheart. How are you today?"

Emma babbled back as if she was actually answering the question.

"She's wound up for some reason. Hello, I'm Jethro Gibbs. Thank you for coming."

Karen stood up and extended her hand. "You're welcome. I'm Karen Morales. I'm pleased to meet you Agent Gibbs. Who is this lovely little one?"

Gibbs picked Emma up and proudly introduced her to Karen. "This is Emma. She is eleven months old and just about to take off walking on her own."

"She is beautiful and she sure looks like you."

Gibbs led the way to the kitchen and put Emma in her high chair with some Cheerios and a sippy cup so she would be contained while he talked to Karen whom he thought of as his last hope. He desperately needed to find someone he could trust to help him with Emma and the house. While he poured them each a cup of coffee, Karen kept up a running conversation with Emma and absently patted her leg or head while she talked to her. Gibbs liked that Karen paid attention to Emma and seemed very comfortable with her. Most of the other women he had interviewed had been more interested in talking to him than Emma.

"So, Agent Gibbs tell me what you're looking for in terms of caring for Emma and your home."

"Mainly I need someone who can be here Monday through Friday from seven thirty in the morning until at least six o'clock at night. Sometimes later. To be honest with you I often have terrible hours which is why I need someone to watch Emma here instead of taking her to a daycare. Every now and then I have to be out of town or work very late. Those times I would have someone from work take over; I wouldn't expect you to stay twenty-four seven."

"Why not? If I am to be Emma's caregiver in your absence it would seem I should be here consistently especially if you are out of town. It would be less disruptive to her if she could stay in her own house with the same person."

"Of course, I just didn't know you would be able to or want to do that."

"Tell you what, Agent Gibbs why don't I give you my thoughts on the position and you tell me if that meshes with what you need and want for this precious child."

"Okay."

"I am alone now that my girls are out of college and traveling abroad for the next year or so. I have sold my home and purchased a nice, cozy condo that I can clean in about two hours. I don't play golf or bridge and I don't want to. I am used to working and raising children and that's what I love to do. I've done a bit of research so I know exactly what you do and how well you do it. I would be pleased to help you with Emma to the extent you are comfortable. I believe in giving a child lots of love along with a routine and plenty of opportunities to play and learn. I can be here early and stay late if need be.

I know about teething and ear infections and crying for no reason whatsoever. I stayed home with my twins until they were in kindergarten and those were the happiest and most challenging years of my life. I will be happy to do some light housekeeping for you, laundry if you'd like and I will even cook for you once in a while. I make a mean pot roast and my lemon pie is to die for. I won't steal from you and I will give your daughter all the love she can stand. I will take care of her as if she were my own which means I will teach her to follow rules and I won't let her get away with being naughty. Does that sound like what you're looking for?"

Gibbs looked at Karen as if she had dropped into his kitchen straight from heaven. He had not failed to notice that the entire time she was talking to him she was also paying attention to Emma; watching her, smiling at her and letting Emma hold her finger. He was so relieved to have found this wonderful woman he almost didn't know what to say. Luckily he did find the words he needed.

"It sounds perfect. Can you start Monday?"

"I can. Would you mind if I stayed a while this morning so Emma can get used to me with you still around or do you need to go to work"

"No, I took the day off. I would love to have you stay. I can give you a tour of the house and answer any questions that come to mind. Thank you Karen, I'm very happy to have you."

"And I'm very happy to have you and Emma."

"Say, what did you mean by research?"

Karen laughed and said, "General Griggs was my husband's best man at our wedding. They started in the Corps at Parris Island together a hundred years ago. I called and asked him if he knew you. He had nothing but good things to say about you Agent Gibbs and I trust his judgment."

"Gosh, I haven't seen Bob in a long time. He's a good man. How is he these days? Please, call me Jethro."

"He's doing well and said to give you his regards."

"I'm glad you caught him on a day he was feeling kindly to me."

"I imagine he'd say the same thing no matter when I asked."

"Thank you. Tell him I said hello and thank him for the good review. Why don't Emma and I give you a tour."

"Sounds good."

After Jethro had shown Karen through the house and given her a look at the backyard she suggested he leave Emma with her in the living room to play while he went to another part of the house for a short time. She explained she wanted Emma to get used to her while he was around but out of sight so the little girl could feel safe but still come to trust Karen. Jethro agreed and after settling Emma on the floor with some toys and Karen to watch her, he disappeared into the basement. Karen sat on the floor and played with Emma for about twenty minutes before the child became fussy. Karen picked her up and talking to her in a soothing voice she carried Emma downstairs to her father.

Karen didn't fail to note how Jethro's eyes lit up when he saw Emma. He reached for his daughter and she happily went to him. Within seconds the fussing stopped and Emma was smiling and happy again.

"She missed you but I think she and I will get along fine."

"Yes, I think so. She has taken to you more quickly than she normally does. Are you comfortable with starting on Monday?"

"That will be fine. I'll be here at seven thirty. If you think of anything else you want me to know just call, I'll be home all weekend."

"Thank you Karen. I'll see you Monday."

TBC

A/N 2-Short I know but a natural stopping point. More tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Again thanks to each one who is reading and sending comments. They are all appreciated.

**Emma's Story**

Chapter 3

When Monday rolled around, Jethro somewhat reluctantly left his daughter in care of Karen Morales and went off to work. He called to check on them four times that day but Karen took it in stride. She understood his nervousness and was not at all insulted that he kept calling. In fact, she was impressed with the level of concern he had for Emma. By the end of the week he was calling only once a day and by week two he didn't call at all. He never worried about Emma after that first week. When he got home in the evenings she was happy and clean and sometimes she had even had supper already.

Karen usually didn't feed her because Jethro had told her he liked to do it but if he got home too late Karen took care of it.

When Karen had been there for two months Emma celebrated her first birthday. Jethro was not a party guy and even though he was close to his team he didn't want to have a birthday party for a one year old. Karen of course knew it was Emma's birthday that Friday so she baked cupcakes and when Jethro got home and saw them he insisted she stay for supper and cake. Karen was honored to share this special milestone with Jethro and Emma. She had a candle for Emma's cupcake and since she knew Jethro wouldn't think of it, she even had her camera so she could capture the occasion for him. Emma was late going to sleep for her daddy that night but he didn't care. He relished every moment he had with Emma and staying up late while she worked off her sugar high was an opportunity for extra time with her.

Six months after Jethro found Emma home alone and kicked her mother out of the house, the divorce was finalized. He realized it had been handled very quickly but still, to him it had seemed to take a lifetime. Included in the paperwork which her mother signed was a relinquishment of all her parental rights. Jethro received the final papers from his attorney along with a note that indicated the mother had received the papers at her parents' home in Minneapolis. She had signed and sent them back the very next day with no objections. Jethro sat in the basement for a long time after putting Emma to bed that night. He knew he would never understand how he could have made such a colossal mistake as to marry that woman but on the other hand he treasured the daughter that ill fated relationship had given him. However much he regretted the time he had spent with Brenda, he loved Emma and would do whatever necessary to protect her and be a good dad to her.

Karen had not missed the thick envelope from an attorney that arrived on that Wednesday. Of course she didn't know what was in it but judging by Jethro's expression when he saw it she imagined it had something to do with Emma's mother. Jethro had spoken only very briefly about the woman and Karen had not asked any questions. That changed on the Friday after the envelope arrived. Jethro had been even more quiet than normal the last two evenings and seemed almost sad to her. She determined during the day on Friday that she would ask him if he wanted to talk about it when he got home that night.

When Jethro stepped in the house Friday night he smelled cookies baking. Once again he thanked his lucky stars for Karen. In the kitchen he found her taking a pan of oatmeal cookies out of the oven while Emma was happily playing on the floor. Actually she was more accurately playing in the lower cabinet having removed all the plastic containers from there so she could crawl inside. Jethro waved hello to Karen then got down on the floor to peek in the cabinet at his daughter.

"What are you doing in there little one?"

Emma was lying on her stomach half in and half out of the cabinet. When she heard her daddy's voice she shrieked in delight and immediately began scooting herself backwards out of the cabinet.

"Daaadaaa, daaadaaa!"

Jethro carefully pulled her out of the cabinet and swept her into his arms. No matter what had happened during the day it always disappeared when he got home to Emma. She was such a happy little girl and so full of life he couldn't be down or angry when he was with her. Even though he was tired all the time and had very little time to himself away from work, he loved being a dad and wanted nothing more than to be with his daughter.

"She has emptied that cabinet at least five times today. In fact, she fell asleep in there this morning while I was cleaning up the kitchen."

"I know, she loves to get in there and throw everything out. Kelly used to do the same thing. It drove her mother crazy sometimes. She would no more get the stuff put back in before Kelly was right back pulling it out."

Karen knew about Jethro's first wife and daughter and their tragic deaths. She was glad he felt comfortable talking about them with her; she knew he didn't grant that privilege to many people.

"My Annie did the same thing but with the pots and pans. Much louder! We had so little cabinet space I finally had to keep them on the counter for a few months until she outgrew that particular stage."

"At least this is just plastic stuff. How was my girl today?"

Emma was doing her best to poke her daddy in the eyes and pull his hair but he just tolerated her and smothered her with kisses. Karen marveled again at their closeness and how Jethro's eyes lit up every time he saw Emma. For her part, Emma was one hundred percent a daddy's girl when Jethro was home. During the day Emma stayed close to Karen and had grown to love her but once her daddy walked in the house she had no more use for Karen and eyes only for her father. Karen wouldn't have had it any other way.

"She was wonderful as usual. She had a good nap this afternoon and we went for a long walk when she woke up. She should go down easily tonight after all that fresh air and she has played pretty hard for the last hour while I've been making cookies."

"I hope you're planning on taking some of those home with you so I don't eat them all."

"I'll take a few but they're for you. I have a craving for fried chicken. Would you like me to fix supper tonight while you give Emma her bath?"

"That sounds delicious. You sure you don't mind?"

"Not a bit. I hate to fix just it just for myself; too much trouble just for a couple of pieces but I don't mind doing a skillet full. You and Emma go on and I'll get started."

After they had supper Karen insisted Jethro take Emma up to bed and let her clean up the kitchen. He didn't argue too long. Rocking Emma to sleep was one of his favorite things in the world. He read her a story and then held her on his shoulder and rubbed her back as she fell asleep. Jethro always marveled at the sweet smell of his baby girl and the almost frightening power she had over him. He knew he would do anything in the world to protect her and he loved her so much it took his breath away. He had always been her primary caregiver even before he banished her mother but now that he was really and truly a single parent he sometimes wondered if he would be able to do it alone. Of course he had to remind himself he wasn't really alone; Karen was always there for them and he thanked God every morning that she had come into their lives. When he was sure Emma was sound asleep he tucked her into her bed and went downstairs to see Karen before she left.

When he walked into the kitchen Karen had finished all the clean up and had coffee waiting for him.

"You spoil me you know that?"

"Just like I spoil your sweet daughter. Did she make it through the story?"

"Not really. Have I told you lately how much I appreciate you?"

"Yes, you have. Would you like to tell me what's been on your mind the last few days? You know I don't usually pry but you haven't been yourself since that big thick envelop came on Wednesday. Anything you need to talk about?"

Jethro sat at the table with his coffee and some of Karen's cookies. She sat across from him and waited. In their short time together Karen had learned that Jethro rarely shared personal stuff and when he did he often needed some time to figure out how to say what he wanted said.

"Those were divorce papers. Emma's mother signed them and sent them back the same day she got them."

"That's what you wanted isn't it?"

"Yes, definitely. She also signed away all her rights to Emma. I guess I'm just a little tiny bit surprised she didn't fight me on it. It makes me sad for Emma."

"But not for yourself?"

"Oh god no. Brenda is not a good person and I am more than glad to have her out of our lives. If I never see her again I'll be happy. It just seems too easy."

"I can't imagine you with such a person, Jethro. I'm glad she's out of your life if she was that bad."

For some reason Jethro wanted to talk about Brenda so he took advantage of Karen's willingness to listen.

"I met her on a case. She was working in a café where our victim had been murdered. She seemed nice enough and we hit it off. We dated a few times but it was nothing serious on my part. In fact I had quit calling her after I found some pot in her apartment one night. There had been some other things that made me nervous about her; too much drinking and I suspected she was high one day when she came over uninvited. Anyway I wasn't going to see her again and then she called saying she was pregnant. Naturally, I didn't think it was mine but she swore it was. She said she'd quit drinking and smoking and wanted to work things out. I put her off until the baby was born and had the DNA test done and found I was actually Emma's father. After that I couldn't turn her out. We got married and I thought she'd change. Want to be a mom and all that. I couldn't have been more wrong. She was cheating on me from the beginning and I suspected she was using again. Finally, I caught her out in the middle of the day with a guy and she had left Emma at home alone. She was only ten months old. That was the end. I kicked her out and told her to never come back. And she hasn't."

Karen was stunned. First by the length of Jethro's discourse and secondly by what he'd told her. Now she understood his overwhelming love for Emma and his protectiveness toward her. No wonder he spent all his free time with his daughter.

"I don't know what to say except I'm glad she's gone. I'm sorry you had to go through all that but I'd guess you think Emma is worth it."

"She more than makes up for the bad times. I was afraid I'd resent her but when I look at her I don't see her mother at all. All is see is my baby girl."

"Good for you Jethro. And good for Emma. Now, I must get home. I will see you both on Monday."

"Night, Karen. And thank you for being worried about me."

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Again, thanks to all my readers, reviewer and followers. For those of you wondering, yes, this is a KIBBS story. Kate appears in the next chapter. Of course we all know Gibbs and other NCIS characters don't belong to me and I didn't create them. In this chapter, Gibbs' friend Lucas is introduced. Some of you will recognize him as Lucas Davenport from Certain Prey the wonderful book by John Sandford that was made into a movie starring Mark Harmon last year. Lucas and his wife, Weather, who appears later in the story are borrowed from Mr. Sandford with the utmost respect and I hope he doesn't mind. If you haven't read the Prey series you should.

**Emma's Story**

Chapter 4

As the weeks and months passed, Emma continued to grow and change at what Jethro thought was an amazing pace. She was meeting and exceeding all her developmental targets. Karen was a wonderful caregiver for Emma and took pretty good care of her daddy as well. Once Emma was walking, Jethro had to baby-proof the house all over again. Anything breakable was put up out of her reach and all the cabinets had child safe locks on them, except of course the one where all the plastic containers were kept. Emma was beginning to say a few words including up, down, eat, more and of course daddy. Jethro knew from experience that "no" and "why" were soon going to be her favorite things to say.

Emma was busy growing and changing and her daddy was busy catching bad guys. Some days he didn't come home until she was already asleep and on those nights he had to stop himself from taking her out of bed just to hold her. He'd done that once with Kelly and Shannon had threatened to kill him if he ever woke her up at two in the morning again. He smiled at that memory but he didn't get Emma up.

About three months after the divorce papers had arrived, Jethro got a phone call one Saturday morning.

"Yeah, Gibbs."

"Hey Jethro, it's Lucas. How are you?"

"I'm good. How are things in the frozen north?"

"Frozen. Listen, I think I ran across Brenda this week. Is that possible?"

"Yeah. You know her parents live up there. She could be there. We're not together. How'd you run into her?"

"Actually some of my guys picked her up in a drug bust. She's running with a pretty rough bunch up here. You know anything about what she's up to?"

"No. I threw her out months ago and haven't heard from her at all. She signed the divorce papers so I don't know anything. Not surprised though."

"What about Emma?"

"I have her. Brenda relinquished her rights."

"Good. You want me to keep you posted or let you know if she gets in any trouble?"

Jethro had to think about that for a moment. He didn't give a damn about Brenda but he wondered if he should at least know if she got arrested or died or something for Emma's sake later on.

"Yeah, maybe you should let me know if anything serious happens. Just so I know for later."

"Okay buddy. Listen, take care of that little girl. And yourself."

"I will. Be careful, Lucas. And thanks for the call."

"You're welcome."

Jethro spent a good part of that Saturday thinking about Lucas' call and what Brenda might be mixed up in. He knew she had a history of drug use and he wasn't surprised she was mixed up with some bad people. She had told him when they first met she had left Minneapolis to get away from some problems in her past. Being a Federal agent with a friend in the Minneapolis Police Department, he had checked it out and found she had some misdemeanor arrests for pot and drinking in her twenties. He kept that in the back of his mind but didn't think too much of it until things began to fall apart. Then he realized she had never really gotten away from the problem because the problem was her. Jethro filed away Lucas' information and didn't give it any more thought after that Saturday.

Life continued on for Jethro and Emma. He worked some crazy hours and when he wasn't at work he was with his daughter. He took her to the zoo, the park and when it got warm he took her to the beach. Jethro loved the ocean and wanted Emma to be a "beach person" too. The first time he took her she was twenty months old. After setting up a shade for them both, Jethro took Emma by the hand and walked with her to the edge of the water. Unlike some babies, Emma didn't mind the sand, in fact she seemed to really like the feel of it on her feet. As the gentle waves washed over her feet she squealed with surprise and clung to her daddy's leg. Jethro sat down and Emma stood between his legs wrapping her arms around his knees. Much to his delight it seemed his favorite person was going to be a beachcomber like her daddy.

When Jethro took her out into the water Emma splashed and laughed with delight. She had been in a pool many times and never seemed to mind getting her head wet. Jethro wondered if she would feel the same after tasting the salty sea water. He carefully shielded her from any big waves but when a medium sized one came along he allowed them both to be covered by it. Emma came up sputtering but once she saw her daddy smiling at her and heard his reassuring voice, she laughed and wiped her face off. They stayed at the beach most of the day; Emma napped in their shade and Jethro watched the people go by. They took a walk on the sand and Jethro told Emma all about the seagulls, the pelicans and the tiny crabs scuttling along. He let her pick up shells until her bucket was full. When she got tired he carried her back to the shade and they shared a snack. That day, Emma's first at the beach, was the happiest day Jethro could remember in a very long time.

Anytime Jethro was with Emma he was talking to her. He kept up a running commentary when they were in the car, the grocery store or when he was taking her on a walk. People who knew him couldn't believe how much he talked to his daughter because in his "other" life he barely spoke beyond what was necessary. DiNozzo especially had been surprised the first time he heard his boss talking at length to Emma. One evening he sat listening in fascination while Jethro told Emma all about the trees and flowers in their backyard.

"Geez boss how come you never talk to me this much?" he asked one evening while he and Jethro were having steaks and beers on Jethro's deck.

"Because you don't listen as well as she does" was the immediate reply.

They both laughed and then Jethro continued, "That's how she learns words and begins to understand the tone of voice I use. I want her to know me so well she never forgets the sound of my voice. I want Emma to like language and music and all the beautiful things in the world. I'm the only one she has who will always be here for her; the only one she can depend on one hundred percent."

Tony looked at his boss with a new appreciation of him as a parent. "You know she can count on me too boss, and so can you. Anytime for anything, I'm right here for both of you."

"I know Tony but I'm Emma's only parent. The only one she may ever have. I want her to know how much I love her."

"She will. Don't worry. But, hey you'll find someone one of these days. Don't you think?"

"Tony I barely have the energy to take care of myself and Emma most days. I don't see myself having the time or energy or really even the interest to get involved with a woman. I certainly don't have time to date even if I wanted to which I absolutely do not."

"I'm just sayin', never say never."

"Right."

Shortly after Emma's second birthday, Jethro got another call from his friend Lucas in Minneapolis.

"Hey, buddy how's Emma these days?"

"Fine. Turned two about ten days ago. Talking all the time and running me ragged." If there was one topic Jethro was almost always willing to talk about is was his daughter.

"Listen, Jethro I need to tell you some stuff and it might not be easy to hear. Is this a good time?"

"Sure, what's going on Lucas?"

"Brenda's in jail. It looks like she might be there for a year or so. She got caught up in a drug ring and robbery and someone got killed. She testified for the state and since she wasn't actually in on the robbery and killing she's getting off easy. I figure she'll do nine months at the most,"

"Okay, that's not a problem for me Lucas. I don't give a damn about Brenda and she can rot in jail forever as far as I'm concerned."

"I know but there's more. Her parents came to me and told me Brenda is messed up because of her time with you. Apparently, when Brenda came back last year she told them she was running from you. That you were abusive and had threatened to kill her. Had pulled your gun on her in fact. Said you were abusive to Emma too."

"Shit. That's a bunch of crap and you know it. I kicked her out when I found her out with some guy and Emma home alone. I told her never to come back or she'd be sorry. I never laid a hand on her and I sure as hell never abused her. I won't even dignify that crap about Emma with a denial."

Jethro didn't admit he pulled his gun on Brenda because he knew it would give her at least a tiny bit of credibility and he wasn't going to do that. Besides, he reasoned, he never intended to do it and he didn't really threaten to kill her.

"Look, Jethro I know she's lying and just making excuses. I'm just telling you in case her parents try something in regards to Emma. You know like trying to get custody or something. You know she can be pretty convincing and her parents are just hearing her side and trying to help their own child. She's really gone off the rail since she came back here and they're probably looking for someone to blame."

"Well they need to look at their daughter and at themselves, not me. She was screwed up when I met her and I was stupid enough not to see it and then later to think she'd change. "

"I just wanted you to know the score up here. Do you want me to let you know when she gets out?"

"Yeah, I guess so. Listen, I appreciate the heads up."

"You're welcome. I'll talk to you later."

Jethro brooded about what Lucas had told him for two days and then he forgot all about it. The last thing he wanted on his mind was his crazy ex-wife. Besides he was too busy working and trying to keep up with a very energetic, busy, two year old. Emma was into everything and if he took his eyes off her for a minute she disappeared. She was faster than he would ever have thought a person with such short legs could be. He didn't know how Karen managed to keep track of her all day.

Emma was growing and changing every day. She had thick, light brown hair and her daddy's beautiful blue eyes. Her eyelashes were long and thick and she had just a sprinkling of freckles across her nose. Jethro, of course, thought she was the cutest kid in the world. So did a lot of people who saw them together; especially women. Although he paid no attention to them, woman were always noticing him when he was out with Emma. This seemed to happen all the time in the grocery store or when he was out shopping for clothes or toys for Emma. Women he didn't know, young and not so young, would often stop to speak to Emma and seemed to think he needed help with even the simplest shopping tasks. He had, more than once, politely let a woman know he was capable of buying his daughter a pair of shoes or some Crayons without any help.

One day he was complaining about all this unwanted attention to Tony as they drove to a crime scene.

"I mean, for god's sake this woman last Saturday thought I didn't know how to buy Emma a simple pair of pajamas. Do I look incompetent or something?"

"No, Boss, you definitely don't look incompetent." Tony laughed and wished he could borrow Emma for a weekend or even just for a Saturday morning.

"Then why do these women keep bothering us when Emma and I are out?"

"Honestly, Boss you don't know? You're a chick magnet with that beautiful little girl around."

Gibbs looked at his agent and Tony realized his boss truly didn't get it.

"Look Boss, you don't wear a wedding ring and you are out shopping with the cutest kid on the planet. Of course women are going to want to "help" you. What do these women generally look like anyway?"

"I don't know. I don't pay any attention. Why?"

"I was just wondering if you'd mind if Emma went grocery shopping with me next Saturday. You know the grocery store is a hot place to pick up chicks and with Emma along I'd have zero trouble."

"DiNozzo you are not taking my child out so you can pick up girls!"

"I didn't think so. But hey Boss, maybe you should pay attention to some of these women. Who knows you might find a good one out there."

"Not interested. Not lookin'."

"Yeah, well be careful. That's when it usually happens.

DiNozzo had no idea how true a statement he had just made.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Emma's Story**

Chapter 5

The next Sunday Jethro was working on his boat while Emma took a nap. His phone rang and DiNozzo gave him some news that would change his life. Of course all it meant at the time was that he had to call Karen and see if she could come stay with Emma while he went on a case. A case on Air Force One. Emma woke up while her daddy was changing clothes and getting his gear bag together. She came wobbling, still half asleep, into his room and he happily bent down and picked her up.

"Hi sweet girl. Did you have a good nap?" Jethro brushed her hair back out of her eyes and kissed her on the nose. Emma buried her face in his neck and wrapped her arms around him. Jethro loved the feel of her small body pressed against his chest and he loved the way she smelled. And just about every other thing about her.

Emma suddenly began wriggling and said, "Gotta potty daddy."

"Okay."

Jethro put Emma down and she ran into his bathroom. He followed and made sure she didn't need any help. When she was finished, he held her up to the lavatory so she could wash her hands. After her hands were dried, they went back to her room and Emma found her pants and shoes. Jethro helped her get dressed then picked her up and hugged her.

"Daddy has to go to work, Em. Karen is coming over to stay with you. Okay?"

Emma put her hands on her daddy's cheeks and looked him right in the eyes. "Okay, daddy. Go outside."

"Sure. Come on."

Jethro took Emma downstairs and out into the backyard to wait for Karen. Emma went right to the swing and Jethro helped her get in then pushed her. He told her he would be gone the rest of the day and Karen was going to spend the night with her. He knew Emma probably didn't have a clue what he was talking about but he still told her what was happening in their lives. He wanted her to trust him and he figured he should start now telling her simple things she could depend on so she'd trust him in the future about bigger things. Besides, he wanted her to have his voice burned in her memory so when he was away she might remember him. He had always worried that his first daughter, Kelly, would forget him when he was deployed. He didn't want Emma to ever forget him or the sound of his voice; especially since she didn't have a mom.

Karen arrived twenty minutes later while Emma was having a snack in the kitchen. Jethro explained he was going out of town suddenly and hoped to be back the next day. Karen had stayed overnight with Emma several times in the past year so this was not a problem. Emma always did fine with Karen there; Jethro never worried about her. He just missed her.

"Anything interesting on this trip, Jethro?"

Jethro winked and told her she'd probably be reading something about it in the papers. "I'll give you the inside scoop when I get back."

"No you won't but thanks for saying so. Don't worry about Emma, we'll be fine."

"I know. Thank you Karen. You know I'd be lost without you."

"Feeling's mutual. Go on now."

Jethro picked Emma up and gave her a kiss and a long hug. "Bye sweetie. Be a good girl for Karen and daddy will be home soon. I love you."

Emma kissed her daddy and said, "Love you daddy."

On the flight to Wichita, Kansas to meet Air Force One, Jethro briefed DiNozzo and Ducky and they agreed to let Ducky take the lead when they got there. They had managed to delay the plane's departure when Ducky called in a favor from a fellow ME. Once they were on the plane they planned to get everyone else off and bring the body back to DC. Jethro was worried about the FBI trying to take the case. After their plan was set, Jethro closed his eyes and tried to catch a short nap.

Getting the FBI off the plane wasn't much of a problem but unfortunately the Secret Service agent on board proved to be more of an obstacle. At least that was how Jethro thought of her when he first dealt with her. Later he realized she was anything but an obstacle. But, that was quite a while later.

When Agent Kate Todd first saw the NCIS team come on board she was already so frustrated with the various local law enforcement people and the FBI that she was ready to shoot someone just to get the plane moving again. She needed to get the plane back to DC and all these men were hindering that task. At least the NCIS guys also seemed in favor of getting off the ground in a hurry. The medical examiner was a nice older man who pretty much ignored everyone else and got about his business. The younger one managed to get the FBI guys off long enough to close the door. The older of the two agents was the one that intrigued Kate. He started out acting like he was the ME's assistant but he didn't pull that act off very well. For one thing when the ME tossed him his jacket the agent made no attempt to catch it; he just let it land on the floor. That hardly seemed like the actions of an assistant. Plus, he was just very obviously IN CHARGE. Kate had worked with men all her life and she could spot the man in charge from a football field away. Agent Gibbs was definitely the man in charge.

The problem was, Kate was actually the person who was technically in charge of the plane and she wasn't about to let some pushy NCIS agent get in her way. When Gibbs sent his agent up to tell the pilot to take off, Kate finally stepped in.

"You are not the one in charge here Agent Gibbs. I am the one who can tell the pilot to take off or not."

"Then why don't you do that so we can get going."

"What makes you think you can tell me what to do?"

"It's a crime scene. He's a dead Marine. It's what I do."

When Gibbs started for the cockpit, Kate stepped in front of him and stopped him. "I will happily shoot you, Agent Gibbs if you take one more step."

Gibbs looked at her and smiled his patented half smile. He liked her spirit. And her eyes weren't bad either. She wasn't a redhead but she did have very pretty dark brown hair.

Kate took note of his smirky smile and asked, "You think I'm kidding Agent Gibbs?"

"Yes... No... Probably." Again he smiled at her but this time it was a bit more genuine.

"Why would you think I was kidding?"

"Lot of paperwork involved in one fed shooting another."

Kate had to smile at that. "You're right Agent Gibbs. It would only cause me more trouble than you're worth."

"Look Agent Todd, we need to get this plane in the air and headed back to DC so my ME can determine what killed that Marine. And so we can make sure the President wasn't the target here. Don't you agree? And you can just call me Gibbs."

Agent Todd was standing very close to him; one step above him on the stairs so she was actually eye level with Gibbs. She liked the look of him. Maybe a bit older than her but he was very handsome she realized and had really nice blue eyes. She was a sucker for a man with blue eyes.

"Okay, yes, I agree we need to get back to DC. I'll tell the pilot to take off. Please go sit down Gibbs. At least until we're airborne. Then you can roam around and do whatever it is you need to do."

"Fine. Thank you."

Gibbs turned around to find Ducky and DiNozzo grinning at him like a couple of school boys.

"What?"

"Nothin' Boss."

By the time they got back to Washington, Gibbs had secreted the body away in a spare body bag and the FBI drove off with DiNozzo instead of the dead Marine. Ducky and Gibbs picked him up off the side of the highway on their way to the Navy Yard. Ducky got busy on the body while Tony and Gibbs searched the Major's apartment.

"That Agent Todd is nice lookin' didn't you think, Boss?"

"I guess." Jethro was trying to concentrate on what he was doing but he was thinking about Emma and how much he missed her even though he'd only been gone the equivalent of a full work day. Unfortunately it was the middle of the night so he couldn't call Karen and check on them. He forced himself to focus on the job and tried to ignore Tony's banter.

"I think she likes you Boss."

"Yeah, why's that?"

"Well she threatened to shoot you. And she followed you around the whole time we were on the plane."

"I don't think threatening to shoot me is a sign of interest, DiNozzo. And she was following me around because she didn't trust me; thought I'd steal a presidential coffee mug or something."

"Nope, she likes you. I can sense these things."

"DiNozzo."

"Yeah Boss?"

"Shut up."

"Shutting up Boss."

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Since chapters 5 and 6 are both short here's a bonus posting of a second chapter in the same night.

**Emma's Story**

Chapter 6

Abby figured out the Major had been poisoned and Gibbs talked Kate into letting him go with her to California to ride back on Air Force One with the President. He was convinced something was going on that involved a threat to the President but he couldn't figure it out. Yet. He made Kate tell him every little thing about both planes the President used, especially the differences.

"Something bigger than killing a Marine is going on here Kate."

"How do you know that Gibbs? Maybe he pissed someone off and they killed him for it."

"My gut says that's not it."

"Your gut?"

"Yeah. Rarely wrong."

When Gibbs got a call that the previous "ball carrier" had died that morning and his symptoms were the same as the Major's he knew he was right. He took Kate into one of the tiny bathrooms and told her what had happened. The second victim had been a friend and the news of his death hit her hard.

"Now you see what I mean? Something's wrong Kate."

"But what or who could be doing this?"

While they were trying to figure it out another person on the plane got sick and Gibbs knew, somehow, that it was a diversion. He sent Kate to cover the President and he went to get a gun from the gun cabinet which he found unlocked and with one automatic weapon missing. Gibbs grabbed a handgun and as the would-be assassin was attempting to get past the new "ball carrier" Gibbs shot and killed him. Kate came around the corner as the man fell dead.

Gibbs calmly handed her his weapon and went to sit down.

Hours later when they had landed and everyone except the Secret Service and Gibbs were off the plane, Kate sat down next to him.

"Thank you Gibbs. This could have been a national disaster if you hadn't figured it out when you did."

"You're welcome. Sometimes I get lucky. You didn't do too badly yourself Agent Todd. If you ever get tired of standing around waiting for someone to shoot at the President give me a call. You just might make a good investigator."

Kate laughed. "That a job offer, Gibbs?"

"Absolutely, anytime you need one give me a call."

"I'd rather have dinner."

Kate wasn't sure where that had come from but it was out there now and there was no way to take it back. She didn't really want to take it back but she was surprised by her boldness. Normally she didn't ask men out.

Gibbs just looked at her as if he hadn't a clue what to say next. In fact he didn't say anything for so long Kate was sure she had made a terrible mistake. She was mortified by his silence.

"I'm sorry Gibbs I don't know where that came from. I need to get busy with my report so thanks again for all your help."

Kate stood up and turned to walk away. She was sure she had never been so embarrassed in her adult life. Gibbs finally came to his senses and stood up.

"Kate, hold on. I'm sorry. You just caught me by surprise. I'm pretty much out of the dating business but I appreciate the thought."

"Sure, no problem. Night Gibbs."

"Kate, maybe lunch sometime?"

Kate looked at him and saw he was maybe almost as embarrassed as she was.

"Sure, that would be nice." She handed him one of her cards and said, "Call me."

"I will. Night Kate."

It was late by the time Jethro left the Air Force Base so instead of going home he went to the office and did his paperwork. He gave very little thought to what Kate had said but he did think about it long enough to realize he did kind of like her. By the time he got to his desk though and saw Emma's picture all he thought about was getting finished with work so he could go home in time to be there when she woke up.

Jethro arrived home at seven thirty the next morning and found Karen in the kitchen with coffee and the newspaper. Emma was still in bed apparently.

"Good morning and welcome home."

"Good morning Karen. How is Emma?'

Karen laughed to herself. He never said or asked anything else until he had asked about Emma; even on a regular work day his first question or statement was always about his little girl.

"She's just fine. You know though I do think she is beginning to miss you when you're gone. I don't say that to make you feel badly but just to let you know she does realize who you are and that you are supposed to be here. That's just another milestone she's reached."

"One of those double edged sword kind of things I guess. How are you? Everything okay while I was gone?"

"I'm fine. Everything was quiet while you were gone." She pointed to the front page story about a terrorist killed on Air Force One. "You have anything to add to this?"

"Really nice plane." Jethro grinned at her and turned to go upstairs. "I'm off for the day so why don't you go home and relax and I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay, I'll gather my things and head out. She'll be happy to see her daddy."

"Not as happy as her daddy will be to see her. Thanks Karen."

Jethro went to Emma's bedroom door and listened. She was awake and babbling to one of her stuffed animals. He peeked in the door and saw her lying on her back, arms twirling around and legs up in the air. He watched her for a few moments but then he couldn't stand it any longer and he opened the door and went in. Emma immediately stopped what she was doing and looked at him. She jumped up and bounced on her bed.

"Daddy home!" She squealed with delight.

Jethro swept her up before she could bounce off the bed and smothered her in kisses.

"Yes, daddy is home. How is my girl?"

"Hi daddy. Eat."

"Yes we will eat but first let's change your pants and put on some clothes."

"Where Karen?"

"She's downstairs. We'll go see her before she goes home. Were you a good girl while daddy was gone?"

"Yes! Emma good girl."

"She sure is. Daddy loves you Emma. I missed you."

"I missed you."

Jethro wasn't sure how he felt about that; he liked it and he didn't. And, he knew she might just be repeating what she heard him say. Jethro changed Emma and got her dressed and then sat on her bed with her and brushed her hair. She was the most patient kid Jethro had ever seen when it came to letting him brush her hair. He vividly remembered Kelly squirming all over the place when he tried to fix her hair; she sat perfectly still for her mother of course. Maybe, he reflected this morning, Emma understood somehow that he was the one she had to depend on for such things. Luckily, Shannon had taught him how to braid and fix pony tails so he was not afraid to deal with Emma's hair. Of course he didn't need those skills right now because Emma's hair was a mass of light brown curls. Jethro loved it. Next they went in the bathroom and Emma ran her toothbrush around in her mouth and then spit hugely. She loved that part.

"Come on we better go downstairs and say goodbye to Karen."

"Piggy back daddy."

"Okay, hold on tight."

Jethro situated Emma on his back and she wrapped her legs around him and her arms VERY tightly around his neck. Fortunately it was a short trip to the front hall where Karen was collecting her purse and overnight bag.

"Bye sweetie. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye."

"Thanks again. I'll see you in the morning."

"Yes, you will. You two have fun today."

They had fun alright. After breakfast, Jethro took Emma with him to the lumber yard where he picked up some hardware and varnish for the toy chest he was building for her. He was almost paranoid about taking Emma into a store after his talk with DiNozzo but he needed to replenish the toiletries in his go bag and Karen had mentioned Emma needed pullups and socks. They made a quick trip to Target and Jethro managed to get them in and out without being hounded by "helpful" women. Maybe, he thought, he should shop in the middle of the day more often.

After shopping they went to the park and Emma played on the slides and swings for almost an hour before she was ready for a rest. Jethro found a shady area and spread out an old sleeping bag he kept in the trunk and they sat down with a snack. Jethro, as always, talked to Emma about what was going on in the park, told her about the birds they could hear in the trees and just talked about whatever he could think of. Now days Emma was saying things back to him and even if they didn't make sense he answered her as if they were having a real conversation. To Emma they were. After a while Emma crawled up in his lap and Jethro leaned against the tree while his baby girl snuggled in for a nap.

Watching Emma sleep, Jethro let his mind wander to the future. He sometimes thought about the things Emma would miss not having a mom around. He knew from experience that as she got older she would begin to need a woman in her life. Kelly had been a daddy's girl for sure but she had also gone to her mom with things he didn't know about until Shannon told him. And she was only eight when she died; he couldn't imagine how he would manage a teenage girl by himself. But, he would he knew if that was what he had to do. He loved Emma and he would work as hard as needed to be the kind of father she could go to with any problem or question. Of course, he also planned to keep Karen in Emma's life as long as possible.

Emma slept for almost an hour in her daddy's lap. Jethro smiled down at her as she began to wake up. He never got tired of looking at her and when she was first awake she was the cutest.

"Hi baby. Ready to wake up and go home?"

"Okay."

Emma closed her eyes again and yawned against his chest. Jethro ran his fingers through her curls and kissed her on the head. He hugged her and stood up.

"Come on sweetpea, let's go home."

"Go home daddy."

Later that night Emma had a bath and after her daddy read her two stories she fell asleep in his lap. Jethro put her down on her bed and tucked her in with her favorite stuffed animal, a tiger named Lily.

"Sweet dreams baby girl. I love you."

TBC

A/N: I know you're anxiously waiting for some KIBBS. It's coming but remember this is "Emma's Story." Thanks for reading.


	7. Chapter 7

**Emma's Story**

Chapter 7

One day about two weeks after the Air Force One case Gibbs left his desk to go up and talk to the director. DiNozzo was badgering their new agent, a computer whiz named Tim McGee.

"DiNozzo, stop lying to McGee. When I get back from the director's office we're heading to lunch. Pick a place."

"Got it Boss."

Fifteen minutes later Kate Todd stepped off the elevator and walked toward DiNozzo's desk.

"Hello, Agent DiNozzo."

"Well, hello Agent Todd. What brings you here?"

"I have a copy of our report for Gibbs. Is he around?"

Tony's mind was working at warp speed. Agent Todd…report she could have mailed….Gibbs…..lunch…..opportunity. So much to do in such a short time.

"He's up with the director right now. If you can wait he'll be down in a few minutes."

"Sure, I can wait if you don't mind."

"Well, actually, Agent McGee and I have to head out but if you don't mind waiting you can sit at that desk. Come on Probie."

"But, Tony I thought…."

"You're not expected to think yet, Probie. Come on."

Tony led McGee to the elevator with a wicked grin on his face. Kate smiled at them and shook her head at Tony. She was familiar with the unofficial hazing that all new agents went through. She felt sorry for McGee but knew he had to live through it. She sat down at the desk Tony had indicated and waited.

She hadn't been waiting long when Jethro stepped out of the director's office onto the catwalk above the squad room. He looked down to see his agents gone and Kate Todd seated at the desk next to his. He wondered what she was doing there and at the same time registered that Tony had undoubtedly taken McGee and left. Well, she is a nice looking woman he thought. And he was hungry and he had said he'd take her to lunch. As he started for the stairs, Kate looked up and smiled at him. Something snapped inside him and Gibbs was lost. He didn't know it right then but from that moment on he was a goner as far as Kate Todd was concerned.

As Gibbs made his way down the stairs Kate looked him over with a critical eye and once again, she liked what she saw. She had heard some talk about the infamous Jethro Gibbs since their case together and nothing she heard dampened her interest. When she decided to drop in unannounced today she had a plan in mind and she intended to follow it through even if Gibbs objected at first. She hoped he didn't but she was prepared if he declined her invitation to lunch.

"Hello Agent Todd. What can I do for you?"

"I brought you a copy of our report on the incident on Air Force One. Thought you would like it for your file."

"Thanks. You always deliver reports in person?"

"Only when I hope to get lunch out of the deal. You have time?"

"Sure."

Jethro put the report on his desk and took his weapon and badge out of his drawer putting them on as he led Kate to the elevator.

"Did you see DiNozzo when you came in?"

"Yes. He seemed to have suddenly discovered he needed to be somewhere."

"I'm sure he did."

Kate understood what had happened. "You guys were supposed to go to lunch right?"

"I told you you'd be a good investigator."

"He set you up."

"Yep."

"You didn't exactly object though."

"Why would I? You are undoubtedly a better lunch companion than DiNozzo and McGee. What are you hungry for?"

"Would you mind if we got a hot dog and sat in the park? It's such a beautiful day I hate to waste any of it inside if we don't have to."

"Perfect."

Gibbs and Kate got their lunch and found a bench away from the traffic flow where they could talk with some degree of privacy. Kate was anxious to know all about him but she knew from their short time together on the case that Gibbs was not exactly prone to sharing.

For his part, Gibbs was interested in Kate but had ignored the idea of a female friend for so long he felt like he didn't know how to talk to her. For a while eating kept him from talking but eventually he knew, he'd have to say something. For the moment he was enjoying sitting next to a very pretty woman who didn't seem the least bit intimidated by him or his silence. That was a point for her.

Kate decided to take pity on him and start with something casual and impersonal. "McGee's new right? I don't remember seeing him before."

Gibbs was relieved to have something innocuous to talk about. "Yeah, just started last week. Computer geek. Very green"

"I'm sure DiNozzo will break him in. And, as I remember, you're a pretty good teacher. You'll be surprised how much computer geeks can help with finding people and information."

"I guess. Hey, why aren't you with the President in Texas?"

"My week off the rotation. Stuck doing paperwork."

"Ugh, not my favorite thing."

"Mine either."

Kate took Gibbs' trash and hers and threw it away in the trash can near their bench. When she sat back down she shifted so she could look at him. He turned to face her put his arm on the back of the bench, his hand brushing her shoulder. They sat looking at each other for a long, quiet moment.

"Gibbs, I hope you won't think I'm nuts but I got the feeling on Air Force One that you and I connected, sort of. Did you get that feeling at all or is it just me?"

"I don't think you're nuts. Yeah, I kinda felt like we might get along."

Kate laughed at his obvious discomfort. She was pleased that he smiled at her and wasn't offended she laughed.

"Not exactly a ringing endorsement but I'll take it."

"I'm pretty much out of practice when it comes to women, Kate. I am glad you came by today. And, I would like to see you again."

"But…?"

"I have a daughter."

Kate didn't fail to notice the sparkle in his eyes when he said that.

"You do? How old is she?"

"Emma is two."

"Does she live with you?"

"Yeah. Her mother is not in the picture. So, I'm a single parent who works a crazy job with even worse hours. Not a lot of time for anything or anyone else I'm afraid."

"Do you have a picture of Emma?"

That surprised him. "Sure." He pulled out his phone and showed her two pictures of Emma he had on there courtesy of Abby.

"She's beautiful, Jethro. What wonderful hair. And she has your eyes. In fact she looks exactly like you."

"Thanks."

"I understand the demands on your time and I certainly don't want to take you away from your time with Emma. But, selfishly I'd like to see you again, Jethro. Maybe lunch again?"

"I'd like that. Are you going to be around next week?"

"Yes, the President is in town for a while after this trip. Can I call you?"

"Yes."

Kate did call the next week and they had lunch together again. The following week Jethro called her and they met for coffee before work. It went on like that for a few weeks; lunch or coffee in the morning and sometimes both in the same day. Jethro found Kate very easy to be with. She didn't try to force conversation when none was needed and she had a good sense of humor. She made him laugh and when he managed to do the same for her he loved the sound of her laughter. He also found her very easy to talk to and so, by their fifth or sixth time together he told her about Shannon and Kelly. It came about in the context of a story about Emma in which he mentioned his first daughter and it flowed from there.

Later walking back to his office, Jethro reflected on how easy and natural it had felt to let Kate in on his most closely guarded secret. He hadn't meant to talk about his first family but he always felt so comfortable with Kate that his usual guard wasn't up and it slipped out. Then it seemed the most reasonable thing to tell her about their deaths and how that had led him to NCIS. He was gratified to note that Kate merely listened, reached for his hand and didn't say anything right away. When she did speak it wasn't out of the need to "fix" anything but to acknowledge his loss and thank him for sharing that part of himself with her. That meant more to Jethro than he could put into words.

That night after Emma was asleep, Jethro thought about Kate and how much he liked her. He realized that lunch and coffee weren't going to be enough for him. He didn't think they were for Kate either but she was being very patient. He checked the time and seeing it wasn't too late yet he called Kate at home.

"Hello, Jethro. Is everything alright?"

"Sure, why would you ask that?"

"Because you have never called me after hours before."

"Well, it's time I did. I wanted to say I enjoyed lunch today and I appreciate how you handled what I told you."

"You're welcome. I appreciate you trusting me with your story. I'm glad you called because I was going to have to call you tomorrow anyway to cancel lunch. I have to fly out with the President tomorrow morning for a couple of days."

"Okay. Will you be back by the weekend?"

"Yes, we get back Friday afternoon."

"Would you like to go out to dinner Saturday?"

"I'd love that. What about Emma?"

"I'm sure Karen will stay with her. Or Abby. I was thinking we needed a real date."

"I couldn't agree more. I'll call you Friday when I get home."

"Okay, night Kate. I'll see you Saturday. I'll pick you up at seven."

"Sounds good. Night Jethro."

On Saturday night Jethro fed Emma her favorite supper, macaroni and cheese and green beans. After she finished he gave her a bath and put her pajamas on her. He wanted her to be almost ready for bed when Karen got there so she didn't have to do too much. After all, she had cared for Emma all week and Jethro felt kind of bad about having her come on a Saturday night. Karen had insisted though and told him if he didn't take Kate on a proper date pretty soon she was going to call Kate herself and invite her to dinner.

When Karen arrived at six o'clock Jethro turned Emma over to her and went upstairs to get ready. He had plenty of time but for some reason he sat on the bed for a long time before he got in the shower. He realized he was nervous. He knew he liked Kate very much and he had a feeling she felt the same way about him. He was nervous though because he hadn't been on a real date for a very long time. Brenda didn't count as far as he was concerned because that had been a mistake from the very beginning; he had just been to stupid and too lonely to recognize it. He wasn't going to make a mistake with Kate. He knew she was a good person. And he wasn't lonely anymore. Emma filled his life with so much fun and love and energy that he didn't feel like he HAD to have someone else. However, he enjoyed Kate and found himself wanting to be with her.

By the time he got up from the bed and headed to the shower he had wasted almost half the time he had to get ready. Fortunately, he was a Marine and didn't take much time in the shower. He did shave carefully and took the time to shine his shoes. Dressed in black trousers and crisp white shirt with no tie he slipped on his jacket; black with a very pale blue stripe and went down for Karen's inspection.

"Wow, you clean up very nicely, Jethro. Now, kiss this little one goodbye and get out of here or you'll be late."

Jethro leaned over and kissed Emma on the head. "Be a good girl and I'll see you in the morning."

"Bye-bye daddy."

"Bye sweet girl."

"Call me if you need anything. I'll be home before too late, I'm sure."

"Jethro, what would I need you for? Stay out as late as you want. I'm not a teenager you have to get home early for. Go on and have a good time. You look very handsome by the way."

"Thank you. See you later." He gave Emma one more kiss and was out the door.

Karen squeezed Emma and kissed her on the nose. "Your daddy is nervous as a cat, little one. Let's go see what you want to play with for a while."

TBC

A/N: Wanna see what happens on the date? Okay, you convinced me; chapter 8 is on the way tonight because all you readers are so kind and it's FRIDAY!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Her it is...special bonus FRIDAY chapter. Hope you enjoy.

**Emma's Story**

Chapter 8

Jethro arrived at Kate's apartment with a bouquet of flowers and two minutes to spare. He wiped his sweaty palms on his pant leg and rang her doorbell.

Kate was almost as nervous as Jethro was. She had changed clothes four times and put her hair up twice before deciding at the last minute to wear it down. She was dressed in a cream colored, sleeveless dress with a burgundy jacket. When the doorbell rang she wiped her hands on a towel in the kitchen and checked herself in the hall mirror one last time. She opened the door just before Jethro rang the bell a second time.

"Hi, sorry, I was in the kitchen. Come in."

Jethro stepped through the door and handed her the flowers. "You look fabulous, Kate."

"Thank you. You look pretty good yourself. Thank you for the flowers. Come on in the kitchen while I get a vase."

Jethro looked around as they walked to the kitchen in the back of the apartment. It was small but tastefully furnished; comfortable but not overdone. It looked like just what he imagined Kate would have.

Kate turned from the putting water in the vase and asked, "Would you like a drink or shall we go?"

"I'm ready if you are."

"Yes, let's go ahead."

They went to dinner at a small, family run restaurant Ducky had recommended to Jethro. The food was wonderful and the atmosphere was quiet and elegant but not pretentious. Jethro made a mental note to thank Ducky on Monday.

"This is a wonderful little place. How did you ever find it?"

"Actually, Ducky suggested it. He did a good job didn't he?"

"Yes indeed. How is Ducky? I enjoyed him so much on our case."

"He's fine. His mother is getting on in years and keeps him busy when I'm not."

While Jethro and Kate were enjoying a romantic, adult evening out, Karen was dealing with a suddenly fussy and feverish two year old. When she tried to put Emma to bed the child clung to her and refused to be put down. She was unusually whiney and when Karen held her close she realized Emma was too warm. She gave her the last dose of Children's Tylenol in the house and sat rocking her in her bedroom. Eventually, Emma settled down and fell off to sleep in Karen's arms. Karen debated calling Jethro, not to come home but to stop at the drugstore on his way home. She knew if she called he would cut the date short and she hated for him to do that. She kept checking her watch trying to guage when to call so she didn't interrupt anything but still caught him before he got home. Finally, at ten fifteen she called him.

Jethro and Kate were sitting in her living room enjoying a glass of wine when his phone vibrated in his pocket. While he answered, Kate slipped off to the bathroom.

"Karen, is everything alright?" Jethro was shocked she had called and knew something had to be wrong.

"I'm so sorry to call you Jethro. Emma has a fever and I gave her the last of the Tylenol. I wanted to let you know so you could pick some up on the way home. She's asleep now but I was afraid you'd need it in the night or in the morning and not have any left. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I'm glad you called. What happened, she was fine when I left?"

"Oh, I don't know. Could be cutting some teeth or a cold coming on. Like I said she's sleeping now so you take your time. I just wanted to catch you before you started home."

"Thank you Karen. I'll see you in half hour or so."

Kate came back in the room as he was putting his phone away.

"Everything alright? Not a case I hope."

"No, Emma has a fever and Karen said I'm out of Tylenol. Wanted to let me know so I can get some on the way home."

"I'm sorry to hear that. I'd love to have you stay Jethro, but I know you want to go home and see to Emma. I completely understand."

Jethro looked at her and in that moment he knew he was well and truly lost. He saw in Kate a woman he could actually love. Someone who understood what it meant to him to be a dad first and everything else second. He knew he had found a woman he would be willing to fall in love with. He took the two steps needed to reach her and took her hands in his. He looked her in the eyes and leaned down and did what he'd wanted to do for a long time. He kissed her. It was a sweet, slow kiss that moved up a notch when she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. He let his hands get all tangled in her hair as he deepened the kiss until neither of them had any breath left.

"Whew, that was very nice, Jethro."

"I've wanted to kiss you for a long Kate. You will never know how much it means to me that you understand how I feel about Emma."

"Of course I understand. It's one of the things I like most about you Jethro; you are a dad first and that's the way it should be. I wouldn't understand if you were any other way."

"One of the things you like? Care to name any more?"

"Well, after that kiss I'd have to say I really like your kissing skills. Care to demonstrate again before you leave?"

"Sure would."

And he did. He pulled her flush against his solid body and framed her face with his big hands. He kissed her several sweet, light kisses before settling again at her mouth to take her breath away and make her weak in the knees.

When he finally pulled away he soothed her lips with his thumb and kissed her on the forehead.

"I had a really good time tonight Kate. I think we're going to have to do this again very soon."

"The dinner or the kissing?"

"Both. Especially the kissing."

"I agree. Now, go home and see about Emma. Don't forget to stop at the drugstore. Will you call me later and let me know how she is?"

"You sure? Might be late."

"I'll be up. Call me."

"Okay. Night."

He kissed her once more quickly then left before he couldn't tear himself away.

Jethro thought about those kisses all the way home. He remembered to stop for the Tylenol and he was worried about Emma but the memory of how Kate's lips felt against his and how her body felt pressed close to him was enough to keep him smiling. When he got home he heard Emma as soon as he stepped in the house. She was in full cry and didn't sound as if she was going to be stopping any time soon. He took the steps two at a time and turned into her room to find Karen walking the floor holding a very unhappy little girl.

Karen heard him coming and was relieved he was finally home. As much as she had hated to call Jethro she knew Emma wanted her daddy. Sure enough when she turned so Emma could see him the crying lessened enough for Emma to be able to say, "Dada."

"Come here little one. What's the matter with daddy's girl?"

Jethro took Emma in his arms and brushed her unruly hair back from her face and kissed her on the forehead. He noticed she was still warm. She was doing that shuddering cry now as she tried to calm herself. Jethro held her and swayed with her talking to her constantly. Karen was changing the sheet on the bed and getting out clean pajamas.

"She slept until about ten minutes ago but she has been fussy and crying most of the evening. She can have another dose of Tylenol in an hour. Maybe a bath would help, I was about to do that when I heard you come in."

"Thank you Karen. I'm sorry you had to deal with a sick baby."

"Don't worry about it. It's bound to happen eventually. How was your dinner? Have a good time?"

"Dinner was wonderful and we had a very nice time. Now, I want you to go home and enjoy the rest of your weekend."

"I will. I'll call you tomorrow and see how our girl is feeling. Let me know if you need anything. There's juice ready in the fridge if she wants it."

"Thanks. I think maybe a bath will be a good idea. What do you think Em, wanna take a bath?"

Emma looked at him with teary eyes and said, "Bath dada bath."

"I think that's a yes. Come on let's go do that. Night Karen."

"Good night you two. I'll lock up on my way out."

Jethro gave Emma a cool bath and let her play in the water for a few minutes before wrapping her in a big, fluffy towel and taking her to his bed. He dried her off and rubbed some baby lotion all over her before getting her into a diaper and her pajamas. He carefully combed out her hair and dried it almost dry with the towel. He grabbed Lily the tiger and Emma's favorite blanket and headed downstairs. Emma wasn't interested in the juice so he settled the two of them in his recliner and told Emma all about Kate and their dinner together.

"Daddy had dinner with a really nice lady tonight Em. I think you'll like her. Her name is Kate and she's really pretty. She has nice brown eyes and she makes daddy laugh."

Emma studied him as he talked, reaching up to pat him on the cheek and pull at his lip. She was barely awake but she fought to keep her eyes open and watch her daddy talk to her. Every now and then she repeated a word or two.

"Some day soon you can meet Kate and I bet she thinks you're almost as pretty and special as daddy does. But don't worry, daddy will always love you the most. You will always be daddy's number one girl, Emma, no one will ever take your place."

By now Jethro was talking to himself because Emma was sound asleep in his arms. He looked at his watch and decided to wait a few minutes until he was sure she was really sleeping before he called Kate. When he was convinced Emma wouldn't wake up he reached for his phone and hit speed dial five.

"Hey, how is Emma?"

"She's asleep in my lap. She was crying when I got home but I gave her a bath and some lovin' and she's settled in for a while. She's still a little warm but hopefully she'll be good as new tomorrow."

"I'm glad. Listen, Jethro, I had a wonderful time tonight. Dinner was great and I really enjoyed our time together."

"Me too. Wanna do it again sometime?"

"I'd love to. Unfortunately I have to leave on Tuesday with the advance party for the First Lady's trip to Toronto. I'll be gone about ten days I imagine."

"Ten days? That's too long. How about lunch tomorrow?"

"Are you sure? I don't want you to feel pushed, Jethro. And if Emma isn't feeling good it might not be a good time."

"Yes, I'm sure. I don't want to not see you for almost two weeks. Emma will be fine tomorrow and if she's not I'll call you. Besides, it's just lunch. Unless you aren't ready to meet her."

"I'm absolutely ready to meet your daughter. Tell you what, I'll bring lunch. Is one o'clock okay for you?"

"That will be perfect. I'll see you tomorrow, Kate. Night."

"Goodnight, Jethro. And thanks again for a wonderful evening."

Jethro kicked off his shoes and settled back in his chair with Emma firmly in his arms and sound asleep. They stayed that way for four hours until Emma woke up and awakened her daddy by poking him in the eye. Jethro slowly opened his eyes and found his daughter staring right at him with a happy grin on her face.

"Well hello Emma. Are you feeling better?"

"Daddy, Emma hungry."

"Hungry huh? It's the middle of the night you silly girl."

"Toast daddy. Go eat."

Emma was squirming out of his grasp trying to get to the floor. Jethro sat up and let her slide down his legs to the floor. She got up and began pulling on his hand trying to encourage him to head to the kitchen.

"Okay, toast it is even if it's three thirty in the morning."

Jethro followed Emma into the kitchen and helped her sit in her seat at the table. He put his hand on her forehead and found she was no longer feverish.

"Emma, let daddy count your teeth."

Emma dutifully opened her mouth and Jethro gently probed her gums to see if she did indeed have teeth coming in. Sure enough, he felt bumps on the bottom, both sides where her last molars were coming in. As he began to pull his finger out, Emma pretended to bite him and when he exclaimed loudly she laughed and laughed. This was a game they had played many times when Emma had teeth coming in and Jethro would massage her gums. She delighted in making her daddy yell in mock pain.

"You have some new teeth coming in Em. Your last two."

"Okay daddy."

"Listen, after we have this toast you and I are going back to bed. Right?"

"Right, daddy. Back to bed."

After Emma had her toast and small glass of milk, they gathered her tiger and her blanket and headed up the stairs to bed.

"I sleep with daddy."

Emma was tightly wrapped around her father and gave no indication of being willing to sleep in her own bed. That was fine with Jethro; he didn't mind her sleeping with him now and then. He plopped her down on his bed and went in the bathroom to change into some sleeping clothes. By the time he returned Emma was snuggled down under the covers and sleeping soundly. He watched her for a few minutes then turned off the light and joined her in dreamland.

The next morning Emma woke up feeling fine. Jethro fixed them breakfast then the two of them went outside and Jethro did some yard work while Emma played in the sandbox. Every now and then she came over to where he was working and "helped" by getting in the flower bed and moving some dirt around or she picked up sticks and piled them next to her daddy so he could throw them away. Then she'd go back to her sand toys and talk to the toy soldiers she had lined up on the edge of the box. Jethro spent a lot of time watching her and marveling at her happy demeanor. She babbled constantly to her toys and to him and most of the time now he understood her or at least he thought he did. Luckily for her daddy, Emma was always happy to be outside and she didn't mind getting dirty.

Shortly before noon Jethro took Emma inside and gave her a bath. After he got her dressed he sat her on his bed with some books and while he took a shower. This was a routine they had worked out in the last couple of months and it worked very well. Emma never got off the bed or bothered anything within her reach while her daddy was in the shower. Of course he didn't linger in there but still, he was very proud of her for staying put while he was otherwise occupied. Once he was dried off and at least semi-dressed, he opened the bathroom door so he could see her while he shaved or whatever else he needed to do. This was also a time when Emma talked to him a lot and he talked to her about what they were going to do that day or what they were having for lunch or just anything that came to mind. Jethro wanted Emma to have the sound of his voice imprinted in her mind so he talked to her constantly when they were alone.

After he was dressed the two of them went downstairs and Jethro picked up the house a little while he nervously waited for Kate to arrive. Emma was playing in the living room and Jethro was reading the sports page trying not to watch the clock. Emma had a tower of blocks that she kept building and knocking down and as it crashed down for the umpteenth time the door bell rang. Emma looked at her daddy and ran for the front door.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Thank you for the reviews, comments and follows. I appreciate each one.

**Emma's Story**

Chapter 9

"Whoa there little one, wait for daddy."

Jethro picked Emma up as he opened the door. Kate was there holding a crock pot and smiling at him.

"Hi, come in." He set Emma down and reached for the crock pot. "Here let me take that. Come on Emma, show Kate where the kitchen is."

Jethro leaned in and gave Kate a quick kiss on the lips. "Welcome."

"Thank you."

Jethro started toward the kitchen with Emma on his heels and Kate following. Once he had put the crock pot on the counter he picked Emma up again and introduced her to Kate.

"Emma, this is Kate. She's daddy's friend I've been telling you about."

Emma hid her face in her daddy's neck, suddenly very shy.

"Hello Emma. What a pretty shirt you have on. Is that a giraffe on the front?"

Emma nodded her head but didn't look at Kate.

"She's sort of shy with new people." Jethro patted Emma on the back. "Em, can you say hello to Kate?"

Emma finally lifted her head and looked at Kate.

"Hello."

"Hi Emma. You sure have a nice daddy don't you."

Emma smiled and patted her daddy on the cheeks. "Nice daddy."

Jethro laughed. "Why don't you go pick up your blocks for daddy and then we'll have lunch."

He set Emma on the floor and she ran off toward the living room.

"She's beautiful, Jethro. She seems to be feeling better, is she okay?"

"Yeah, I think it was her last molars coming in. She's got some tenderness in there. But she's fine. I'm glad you're here."

"Me too. Oh, I almost forgot, I have dessert in the car. If you'll plug that in we can eat whenever you're ready. It just needs to warm up a little bit."

"Okay."

Lunch was a wonderful success. Kate had brought what she described to Jethro as the typical Sunday dinner when she was growing up; pot roast, potatoes and carrots. Jethro had two helpings of everything and Emma seemed to like it as well. Kate was pleased the little girl was warming up to her and even directed some of her chattering in Kate's direction.

"Kate this is delicious. I could get used to this every Sunday. Was your mom as good a cook as you are?"

"Oh my, she was far and away a better cook. I have a few things I do pretty well but she could cook anything. She had a knack and a flair for cooking. I just cook to eat. I don't know about putting different things together to get a certain affect. Luckily I have her recipe box so I can at least copy her."

"You speak of her in the past tense. Is she gone?"

"Yes, she died a couple of years ago."

"I'm sorry. What about your dad?"

"He's still alive. He lives in North Carolina so I see him fairly often depending on my travel schedule. What about your parents?"

"My mom died when I was a teenager. My father lives in Pennsylvania. He owns a small grocery store in the town where I grew up."

When everyone was finished eating they cleared the table and Emma helped clean up by throwing away the napkins and carrying her cup to the sink.

"Emma, would you like to show Kate your books while daddy puts the dishes in the dishwasher?"

Emma looked at Kate for a moment then took her by the hand and led her to the living room. Kate looked over her shoulder at Jethro and smiled at him. While he cleaned up the dishes he could hear Emma and Kate reading stories and talking about the books. Emma had a couple she already knew by heart and Jethro heard her telling Kate all about the fuzzy yellow duck in her favorite book. He was beyond relieved that Emma took to Kate so quickly and that Kate seemed to like his daughter. That of course, was a deal breaker, so he was very glad they were getting along so well. There was no way he wanted to let Kate get away but if she and Emma hadn't clicked he would have.

When Jethro walked into the living room he found Kate and Emma sitting on the floor building a block tower. One of Emma's favorite things to do was to build a tower and then knock it down. Just as Jethro stepped in the room she sent a six block tower crashing to the floor. She clapped her hands and laughed; Kate joined in and seemed to be having a good time. When Emma saw her daddy she went to him and raised her arms to be picked up.

"You and Kate having fun with the blocks."

"Tower fall down."

"I know it did. You like to do that don't you?"

Emma nodded and wrapped herself around her daddy laying her head on his shoulder. It was nap time and she had had a busy day so far.

"Come on little one, daddy will take you upstairs and you can have a nap."

Emma just snuggled in closer.

"I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Take your time. Shall I get dessert ready?"

"Sure. Thanks."

When Jethro returned fifteen minutes later Kate had two pieces of cherry pie on plates and coffee brewing.

"I thought you might want coffee."

"You thought right. Thank you. This looks fabulous. How did you know cherry is one of my favorites?"

"Lucky guess. Plus, I haven't found anything you don't eat."

"Almost true; liver is a no-no."

"Not a problem. I share that feeling."

While Emma napped the adults enjoyed dessert, conversation and some adult time on the couch. Jethro did his best not to get carried away but when he was kissing Kate he had a difficult time remembering he had a toddler upstairs. In fact he had a hard time remembering his name when she ran her hands through his hair and her tongue across his lips. He pushed her down on the couch and managed to get his hand under her shirt while she did the same to him. Pausing to catch his breath he looked down at her and realized he wanted a lot more than some kisses on the couch. After the disaster that was Brenda he hadn't expected to want another woman for a long time. It had been almost two years now and he wanted this woman.

Kate opened her eyes and found Jethro looking at her; studying her. She ran her hands up his back enjoying the feel of his warm skin under her fingers. She wondered what he was thinking and why he wasn't kissing her anymore.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just enjoying the view for a minute."

"You're a terrible liar Jethro."

He rubbed his thumb gently across her lips and then bent down and kissed her. He started out slow and gentle but soon his tongue was seeking entry to her mouth and his hands were tangled in her hair. When she pulled him down fully on her, he deepened the kiss and she wrapped one leg around him. The sounds she was making drove him crazy and her nails scraping up and down his back urged him on. When he finally let her breathe he kissed down her throat and sought out her pulse point. He nibbled there and then soothed her with his tongue. Kate had regained her breath and pulled him back to her mouth. Now it was his turn to welcome her tongue into his mouth as she tasted and explored to her heart's content.

Eventually they both had to take a moment and Jethro sat up pulling Kate up with him. She took his face in her hands and kissed him softly on the mouth.

"You are an excellent kisser, Agent Gibbs."

"Thank you. You're pretty damn good yourself."

"Now, tell me, what was that little hesitation back there."

"That was me trying to get myself under control. Trying to remember I have a child upstairs and I can't be taking advantage of you on the couch."

"Just for the record it's not taking advantage if I'm a willing participant. And I am very willing as hopefully you could tell."

Jethro laughed. "Yeah I could tell. I just needed to slow down. After Brenda I figured it would be a very long time before I wanted or was interested in a woman. Is two years a long time?"

"I think so. But you know that has to be your decision."

"I know. Looking at you, Kate, I think two years is long enough. I want you Kate and that scares me just a little bit. Emma is my life. She is everything to me and takes most of my time and energy when I'm not working. I don't know what I have left for a woman. For you."

Kate studied him for a long few moments. He was everything she could ever want in a man. Handsome, honorable, a great father and a superb kisser. He was honest and treated her with respect and gentleness and she thought she just might be falling in love.

"Jethro, you know I respect your devotion to Emma and as I said last night that is one of the things that I like the most about you. I have thought since we met that we have a connection. I want to explore that and spend time with you so we can get to really know each other. We have each made mistakes and I know you cannot afford to make another one with Emma involved."

"You could never be a mistake Kate. I know that. I just don't want you to get hurt."

"Who's going to hurt me, Jethro? I know you won't. We're grownups. Let's see where this mutual attraction takes us. I want to see you again and often if possible. We both have very stressful, time consuming jobs so it won't be easy but I for one am pretty motivated to spend time with you so I think we can work things out."

"That sounds good to me. I definitely want to see you as much as possible. I have always known I would be very careful of who I allowed to be around Emma and it is such a relief to me that you two seem to get along."

"She's wonderful, Jethro. You're doing an amazing job with her. She's such a sweet little girl, smart and obviously very attached to her daddy. You're a great father, Jethro don't ever doubt that."

"Thanks. Karen is a big help. I think Emma is pretty amazing and I never get tired of being with her."

The child in question was soon heard calling for her daddy and Jethro went upstairs to find her coming out of her bedroom carrying a new diaper. He swept her into his arms and laid her on the bed to change her pants. Then, carrying her over his shoulder while she squealed with delight he took her downstairs.

"Do you have time to go to the park?"

"Sure. I don't need to go home for a while."

"Emma, want to go to the park with daddy and Kate?"

"Yeah, go to park."

Jethro put some snacks in a backpack and the three of them headed to the park around the corner.

When Kate left that evening Jethro kissed her and held her and then kissed her again. He didn't want her to go. He knew he wouldn't see her for at least two weeks and that seemed an awfully long time. He had it bad and he knew it. Kate reminded him they were going to take time to really know one another and let Emma get used to having Kate around.

"We aren't on a deadline here Jethro. We have all the time we want to be sure about what we're doing."

"I know but I'll miss you."

"Thank you for a wonderful day. I'll call you as soon as I can. Stay safe."

"Bye Kate. Thanks for coming over."

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

**Emma's Story**

Chapter 10

The next two weeks seemed to crawl by for Jethro and Kate. They were both busy at their respective jobs but they spent most of their limited free time thinking about each other. Kate called every night and they spent at least an hour on the phone talking about their day or about nothing at all. Of course, Jethro talked mostly about Emma. She was learning a new word every day and seemed to be growing right before his eyes. He was trying to teach her to say Kate so they could surprise her the next time Emma saw her.

Finally, Kate was home from Canada and she and Jethro had lunch together on a Monday. He was so glad to see her it was all he could do not to devour her right there in the restaurant. As it was he gave her the most delicious kiss he could in public and never let go of her hand until she needed it to eat her lunch. Kate was equally glad to see Jethro and wished they were having lunch somewhere much more private; like her apartment.

Kate was in town for several weeks so they had lots of lunches and dinners together and with Emma. Kate came to the house most weekends and the three of them went to the park, the zoo and the aquarium. Jethro was thrilled with the relationship developing between Kate and Emma. The two of them got along as if they had know each other all Emma's life. Of course, Emma still favored her daddy but she allowed Kate to hold her, brush her hair and even let her give her a bath one Saturday night. Kate wasn't sure who she loved more, Emma or her handsome daddy.

Jethro told Ducky one evening over drinks that he felt like things were going almost too well. He brought the medical examiner up-to-date on the relationship with Kate and how she and Emma were getting along. The feeling that things were going too smoothly haunted Jethro because he could remember at least three other times in his life when things had been close to perfect and then disaster struck. He voiced this fear to Ducky.

"Don't let your imagination run away with you, my friend. You deserve some good luck. You've waited a long time to find someone as wonderful as Kate so don't sabotage it with worry and speculation."

"I guess I'm just not used to being happy yet. I mean, I was happy before, with Emma but now it's so much more. Kate is everything I could ask for in a partner and I guess I'm waiting for the other shoe to drop."

"Partner? Are you thinking of asking Kate to marry you?"

"Thinking about it. Emma will be three in a few months. I want her to have a mom. If that mom is Kate that is. So, yeah, I'm thinking about it."

"Good for you Jethro. Have the two of you had any sort of preliminary discussion of the future?"

"No. I'm afraid to jinx what we have so I'm trying to just enjoy the here and now. Besides, I'm not sure Kate is ready to marry and settle down with a ready made family."

"Based on what you've told me I'd say she has already settled down to a large extent. She doesn't see anyone else does she?"

"No. At least I don't think so. No, she doesn't. I guess you're right, she has sort of settled down with me and Emma. And speaking of Emma, I better get home to the little munchkin. Night, Duck."

"Goodnight Jethro."

Jethro and Kate continued to see each other as often as possible and were growing ever closer to each other in every way. They had still not slept together and that was getting harder and harder for Jethro to explain to himself. He knew he wanted Kate in his life and probably wanted to marry her but for some reason he was holding back. He knew she sensed it but she never pushed him and never questioned him. Of course that just made him love her all the more. He still hadn't told her he loved her and she had not said those magic words to him either. They had been together for almost six months when Jethro's proverbial "other shoe" finally dropped.

Late one Thursday night he got a call from Lucas in Minneapolis.

"Hey buddy, it can't be good news this late at night."

"Jethro, I wanted you to know Brenda is out of jail."

"What? I thought she had nine months to do. What the hell happened?"

"I don't know for sure. Some early release program for good behavior or some shit. Listen that's not the real problem. She's disappeared."

"What do you mean disappeared? Not reported to her probation officer or what?"

"Not reported and not been to see her parents either. She's not here, Jethro. I've been looking for two weeks now and she's nowhere to be found. I thought you should know."

"Two weeks? She's been out for two weeks and you're just now calling me?"

"I'm sorry, Jethro. I thought she'd turn up around here. Look, she probably hooked up with some doper in jail and went off with her. No reason to think she'd come back there but I wanted you to know."

"There's one reason; Emma. She hates me enough to come here and try and make trouble for me."

"I'll let you know if she shows up here. Jethro, be careful. Don't let her drag you into something you'll regret."

"Hell she already did that. Lucas, thanks for calling."

The next morning Jethro told his tech savvy agent, Tim McGee he needed a failsafe security system.

"I don't care what it costs. I need inside and outside motion detectors, door and window alarms, whatever you suggest. Can you do it?"

"I'm really more of a computer security expert but I know a guy who can give you what you need. I'll call him if you want."

"Do it. And Tim, I need it yesterday."

The young agent was surprised and a little bit worried; Gibbs had never called him by his first name before. He realized something might be wrong. He called his friend and arranged for him and Gibbs to meet at Gibbs' house that night.

Kate arrived at his house as Jethro was showing the young man Tim had sent around the outside of the house. Emma was in her daddy's arms but pushed to get down when she saw Kate coming up the driveway. Jethro put her down and watched smiling as she ran to Kate. Kate knelt down and caught Emma as she collided with her chest.

"Hello Emma. How are you?"

"Kate!"

"What are you and daddy doing?" She looked over at Jethro who was now engrossed in what the young man was saying. They were pointing at the corner of the house and then walked into the side yard. She thought Jethro looked tired and maybe worried about something. She wondered what was wrong.

"Be right back," Jethro called as he disappeared.

Kate turned her attention back to Emma. She stood up and took Emma by the hand.

"Come on, let's go in and see what we can find for supper."

"Eat supper. Emma hungry."

"Alright then, let's get busy."

When Jethro came in the kitchen twenty minutes later, Emma was in her chair eating ham, carrots, and peaches. Kate was stirring some leftover beef stew on the stove. She looked at Jethro and knew for a fact something was wrong. He was definitely troubled about something.

"She was hungry so I went ahead and fed her. Hope that's okay."

"Sure. Thank you. Can I help?"

"You can kiss me and then check on the rolls in the oven. They should be about ready."

Jethro did kiss her and then took the rolls out of the oven. He got down bowls and plates and set them on the table along with silverware and drinks. He had not said anything else; not even to Emma which was rare.

Finally, Kate couldn't stand it any longer. "What's the matter, Jethro?"

"We can talk about it later."

He kissed Emma on the top of her head and let his lips linger there a long time. Now Kate was sure something was wrong. He looked sad all of a sudden. She couldn't wait for supper to be over and Emma to be in bed.

After they had eaten, Jethro took his daughter upstairs, gave her a bath and rocked her to sleep. He was still sitting with her in the rocking chair when Kate went looking for him almost an hour later. She wondered if he really just wanted to be alone and was willing to give him that space but she was also concerned about him and wanted to know what had happened between when she left Sunday evening and tonight. She had been out of town but they had talked every night and nothing seemed out of whack until tonight. When she leaned against the doorframe and saw him holding Emma she knew she couldn't just leave.

Jethro looked up and saw Kate watching him from the doorway. He had no idea how long he had been upstairs. The emotions he was fighting were unfamiliar; fear, anxiety, helplessness and pure hatred. These were feelings he rarely felt and most certainly never expressed out loud. He knew he had to tell Kate something and part of him wanted to tell her everything. Sharing his feelings was not something he normally did very well but with Kate it was at least possible; not easy, but possible. He saw worry on her face and maybe love too. He wanted to hold onto her tonight and have her hold him.

He stood up and laid Emma on her bed tucking her in with her tiger and her blanket. Then he stepped into the hallway and took Kate in his arms and held on for dear life. They didn't speak for a long time and when they did finally it was Kate who started them off.

"Can you tell me what's wrong?"

"Yeah, come downstairs. I need a drink."

They went into the living room and Kate settled the couch while Jethro poured himself two fingers of bourbon. Kate declined. She enjoyed the taste, but more from Jethro's lips and mouth than from a glass. Jethro sat next to her and reached for her hand. Kate laced their fingers together and waited. Patience was key in any serious conversation with Jethro.

"My friend Lucas called last night to tell me Brenda is out of jail. The problem with that is she has disappeared. He's looked for her for two weeks but she's dropped off the radar up there."

"What does that mean for you? And Emma?"

"I'm not sure but I suspect she might show up here. The guy that was here when you came is putting in a security system."

"And if she shows up here what do you think she'll do?"

"Cause trouble."

Jethro took a deep breath. He knew Kate wouldn't believe the lies Brenda had told her parents but still he hated to say them out loud to her. His more pressing fear was for Emma and he hesitated to give voice to that fear. It felt like talking about it would make it more real.

"When she went home after I kicked her out she told her parents she was running away from me. That I had abused her. Threatened to kill her. Said I pulled my gun on her. She also said I abused Emma."

"My god, Jethro. She's worse than I imagined. I know those are all lies. Does anyone up there believe her?

"Don't know. Maybe her parents did but I never heard from them. Lucas told me all that when he called some months ago. And Kate, they aren't all lies. I did pull my gun on her. The day I sent her packing. She said some hateful things about Emma and without even knowing I pulled my gun. I don't know if I would have shot her but I certainly wanted to."

Kate digested that while she studied Jethro's profile. He was looking off across the room; staring at nothing. She decided she would like to shoot the bitch right now so she didn't care that Jethro had pulled his weapon in the heat of the moment. Especially if the woman had said something bad about Emma.

"Well, she can come down here and repeat that crap all she wants and no one will believe her. Anyone who knows you or has seen you with Emma knows what a good father you are. She can't hurt you by repeating those lies here."

Jethro just continued to stared across the room. He took a sip of his drink and absently ran his thumb back and forth across her knuckles. Kate knew there was something else. She was almost afraid to ask him but she sensed he needed to say it.

"What else is there Jethro? You wouldn't be this worried if all you thought she'd do was spread lies. Why the security system?"

He turned and looked at her with what she thought might be fear in his eyes.

"Emma. Brenda hates me. She knows the only way she can hurt me is through Emma. What if she tries to see her or worse, tries to take her?"

"She gave up her rights. She can't see her if you don't allow it. We'll make sure she doesn't get close to Emma. You, me, Karen and your team. We'll protect Emma, Jethro."

"I was afraid to say it out loud because it makes it real if I say it."

Kate pulled him against her and wrapped her arms around him. She had to admit, but only to herself, that if Brenda was as crazy as Jethro had described her and she hated him as much as he said, then taking Emma was a realistic fear.

"We won't let anything happen to Emma."

"Will you stay tonight?"

Jethro had never asked her to spend the night before. He didn't want Emma to get confused and think Kate lived there when she didn't. Kate had to be at the White House at six o'clock in the morning but there was no way she was going home tonight.

"Yes, I'll stay. I have an early day tomorrow but I'll stay the night. Now, try to relax and stop thinking about that bitch."

Jethro stayed in Kate's embrace for a long time that night. They didn't talk anymore; he just let her hold him until finally they went upstairs to bed. Jethro was exhausted from not sleeping the night before and worrying all day. Kate suggested a hot shower and then she gave him a back rub which put him out in about five minutes. Kate slipped off her slacks and top and pulled on a tee shirt she found in the closet. After setting the alarm on her phone, she snuggled under the covers, spooning in behind Jethro draping her arm across his stomach. She fell asleep in minutes. When the alarm went off at four thirty the next morning Jethro was asleep on his back and Kate's head was on his chest. Kate quickly silenced the phone and eased out of bed. She pulled on her clothes and then sat on the side of the bed and kissed Jethro goodbye.

"What time is it?" he mumbled, barely awake.

"Four thirty. I'm sorry I woke you but I wanted to tell you goodbye. Try not to worry, Jethro. Tell your team what's going on and let them help. I have to go. Call me later."

"Kate, thank you for staying last night. For everything."

"You're welcome." Kate laid her hand on his face and leaned down to kiss him again. Without a moment's hesitation she said, "I love you Jethro. This will all be okay."

Then she was gone. He barely had time to process what she'd said much less respond. He turned over and reached for the pillow she'd slept on. Inhaling her scent he mumbled, I love you too, Katie. Then he drifted back to sleep for an hour.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Thank you to all my wonderful readers, reveiwers, and followers. Bonus: two chapters tonight!

**Emma's Story**

Chapter 11

For the next week Jethro didn't have time to worry about Brenda. His team was investigating a double murder and Emma had the chicken pox. Of course Karen took care of Emma all day but Jethro was up with her several times a night every night. Kate was out of town so the only contact they had was a nightly phone call. He had to explain to Karen why he ordered the security system and she agreed they needed to keep a sharp eye out for any strangers around the neighborhood. Karen promised she wouldn't take Emma out unless she had to. And, since Emma had gotten sick it had been easy to keep her at home all week. What they would do next week and the weeks after that Jethro didn't know.

The weeks went by and nothing happened. Kate and Jethro grew closer and were spending as much time together as their schedules allowed. Unfortunately, that was not as much as either of them would have liked. Jethro was swamped with cases and training a new agent, a liaison officer from Mossad, Ziva David. He said she had great instincts and would undoubtedly one day be a good invesitgator if she got to stay with NCIS long enough. It was mid term election year so Kate was almost constantly traveling with the President to one important state or another. Needless to say being apart was frustrating for both of them and was beginning to wear on their relationship.

Emma had apparently decided that since she was almost three she should give her daddy at least a taste of the terrible twos before they were over. Suddenly, her favorite words were, "no" and "I do it". She didn't want help with anything from getting dressed to eating to getting in and out of her car seat. She seemed to cry at the drop of a hat and Jethro was working very hard to find an extra reserve of patience almost every night. According to Karen, his beautiful daughter was still mostly her sweet self during the day but once her daddy came in the door she seemed to change into a very trying toddler. At least Karen had managed to get her potty trained so she was only in a diaper at night. Karen had only smiled at him and patted his cheek when he complained about Emma's sudden personality change.

"She's just going through a phase, Jethro. Don't worry, it will pass. Didn't Kelly do this to you at some point?"

"I was gone most of the time when she was two and three so when I was home she was always happy to see me. Emma seems to not even like me most nights."

"Don't be silly. She's still your girl and she's crazy about you. She knows you'll love her no matter what she does. She's just growing and testing you a little. Hang in there. I have a feeling it would help if Kate was around. Right?"

"Yeah, I think it would. We haven't seen much of one another lately. I'll be glad when the elections are over."

"You have a few months for that to happen. Just keep loving your Emma and she'll be fine."

"I know. Thanks for everything and I'll see you in the morning."

As Jethro watched Emma playing in the bathtub that night he realized it had been almost two months since Lucas had called. He had been so busy he had almost forgotten about Brenda. Maybe he was just paranoid and needlessly worried about her. She knew not to mess with him and he resolved not to let her get into his mind again.

Emma was such a sweet, happy little girl he marveled at how lucky he was to have her. She was growing much too fast for his liking; she would be three in just two weeks. He watched as Emma laid on her stomach and blew bubbles in the water. She loved the water and he was anxious for summer to get here so he could teach to swim and take her to the beach. She loved the beach just like he did and they always spent as much time there as possible in the summer. Jethro wondered if Kate liked the beach. He hoped so.

"Hey, Emma, maybe we should get a beach house this summer and take Kate with us to the ocean. What do you think?"

"Beach. Go to the beach daddy. Kate go to beach."

"Good idea. Are you ready to get out?"

"No."

Jethro laughed and ran this fingers through her curls. "Okay, five more minutes then you have to let the water out."

"Okay, daddy."

He guessed this was going to be one of her cooperative nights and he was glad.

"I love you Emma."

"I love you daddy."

They celebrated Emma's third birthday on a warm May Saturday. Karen and her daughters who were home from their travels were there along with Kate and Jethro's team. Naturally Emma loved all the attention and the presents. Jethro had decided he wanted Emma to grow up with a dog just as he had, so with Karen's blessing, he brought home a black Lab puppy on Friday night. Emma was ecstatic, she immediately latched onto the three month old pup and they hadn't been apart since. When everyone arrived for the party Emma was quick to tell them about her new friend. She and her daddy had named the dog Maggie.

Kate had not seen the puppy until she arrived for the party because she had been out of town until late Friday night.

"Jethro, that is the cutest dog ever. Did Karen know you were doing this?"

"Of course. I wouldn't have done it if she hadn't agreed since she'll have to deal with her most of the time. She said she loves dogs and agreed Emma should grow up with a dog. I took Monday and Tuesday off to stay home and get her housebroken. Karen wanted to spend some time with her daughters while they're home so it works out. Are you off by any chance?"

"Actually, I could be off Monday."

"Great. Come upstairs with me for a minute, I want to tell you something."

Jethro made sure Emma was okay and told Karen he would be back in a few minutes. Then he disappeared upstairs with Kate.

"What is it Jethro? Is everything alright? It's not Brenda is it?"

Jethro just grinned at her and silenced her with a very delicious kiss. He backed her up against the closed bedroom door and kissed until neither one of them had any breath left. He let her catch her breath while he kissed his way down her throat and back up to her pulse point which he felt beating strongly against his lips. When he thought she could handle it again he pressed even closer to her, tangled his hands in her hair and kissed her again. Kate wrapped her arms around him and pulled him flush against her body. She had missed contact with him for days and nothing ever felt as good to her as being in Jethro's arms.

Reluctantly, Jethro pulled back and kissed her soflty a dozen times before he framed her face and looking into her dark brown eyes he said, "I love you Katie. I miss you when you're not here. I love you so much."

Kate had been waiting to hear those words for weeks. She had known long ago that she was in love with Jethro but she feared he wasn't ready to let himself love her. The joy and relief she felt in this moment couldn't be described. Tears filled her eyes and she covered his hands with hers turning to kiss his palm.

"I love you too Jethro. And I miss you. In fact, I've been thinking of asking for a change of assignment so I don't have to travel so much."

"Really? Won't that hurt your career?"

"Not really. Besides I don't want to be gone from you if we're going to continue to see each other."

"There is no "if" involved as far as I'm concerned. I'd love it if you can change jobs without hurting yourself in the process."

"I can. There are several openings I'm interested in so I'll see what I can work out. I love you Jethro. And, I love Emma, I want you to know that."

"I do. Will you stay with me tonight?"

Kate felt her heart speed up and her breathing slow down. "Yes, I would like nothing better."

They returned to the party. Everyone was outside watching Emma and Maggie chase each other around the backyard. No one failed to notice the big smile on Jethro's face and the messy condition of Kate's hair.

"Everything alright Boss?"

"Why are you asking DiNozzo?"

Tony just grinned at him. "No reason. You look a little mussed up is all."

"Mind your own business Tony." Jethro tried to sound his normal menacing self but he couldn't pull it off.

"Right Boss." Tony actually laughed at him and ran off to catch his goddaughter.

Kate had never been happier. Looking out over the backyard she watched as Tony caught Emma and swung her around and over his head as she shrieked with delight. Everyone loved Emma; she was a sweet, loving child, very bright and happy. She mingled easily with everyone but every now and then she sought out her daddy and hugged his leg or asked to be picked up. Jethro never ignored her request. Now she was running as fast as she could from Tony.

"Daddy! Help me! Daddy!"

Jethro looked around and saw Tony stalking after Emma as she ran toward the deck. She was laughing so hard she could barely run. Jethro stepped off the deck and caught her just before Tony reached her.

"Daddy, Tony is getting me."

"No he's not. Daddy has you and no one is going to get you especially Tony."

Maggie was jumping around on Jethro, barking and running in circles. Tony scooped up the puppy and cradled her carefully.

"Maybe since I can't have you I'll just have this cute little dog."

"No, that's my puppy! Daddy, Tony can't have Maggie."

"He's just teasing you, Em. Right Tony?"

"Course I am. I wouldn't take your pup, Emma." Tony held the dog out to Emma and let Maggie lick her face. Emma laughed and hid her face in Jethro's shoulder.

"You know you're my favorite girl, don't you Emma?"

"I know. But I'm daddy's girl not Tony's girl."

"That's right Em."

Tony set the dog down and put his arms out to Emma. "Would you go with me to get the cake and ice cream out? Ziva is going to help us. And Abby."

"Okay."

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

**Emma's Story**

Chapter 12

Hours later after Emma was in bed, exhausted from the celebration, Jethro took Maggie outside one last time. When he brought her back in he put her in her crate in the kitchen and went upstairs. Kate was waiting and Jethro was past anxious to be with her. He entered the bedroom and closed and locked the door. No little girl interrupting tonight. Kate was in the adjoining bathroom. Jethro kicked off his shoes and stripped down to his boxers. He knocked softly on the bathroom door.

"May I come in?"

Kate was nervous for some reason. She had been waiting for this night for weeks and now that it was here she was nervous. She looked at herself in the mirror and took a deep breath. The man on the other side of the door loved her and she him. She wanted to be with him always and she hoped that was what he wanted as well. But before always, there was tonight and she wanted tonight like she had never wanted anything in her life.

"Yes, come in."

Jethro entered the bathroom and found Kate looking in the mirror. He stepped behind her and wrapped his arms around her letting them rest on her stomach. He leaned down and kissed her hair. Kate leaned back against him reveling in the feel of his strong, warm body against her back. She took one of his hands and raising it to her lips, kissed his palm.

"So beautiful."

"Thank you. You're not bad yourself you know. And, you throw a mean birthday party."

"It was fun wasn't it? You being here made it fantastic. I love you Katie."

Kate turned in his arms and linked her hands around his neck. Looking in those deep blue eyes Kate knew she was where she was meant to be.

"And I love you, Jethro. What shall we do about it?"

"I have a few ideas."

"Show me."

Those were the last truly coherent words Kate spoke for quite some time. Jethro did indeed show her, in many ways, just how much he loved and wanted her. Kate could not have imagined the myriad ways Jethro demonstrated his love and desire for her. He was gentle and passionate and always aware of her needs and wants. She found herself responding to him with a level of passion that she had never experienced before. It was as if she was finally aware of desires she had never known she had. And, the more Jethro did for her, the more she wanted to please him and give him what he needed and wanted.

Lying tangled in the sheet and each other, Jethro and Kate were lost in their own thoughts. They were gently touching each other, stroking fingers against heated skin, lips brushing and tasting. Neither could seem to get enough of the other and neither was willing to break contact with the other.

"You have some very good ideas, Jethro."

"You inspire me."

Kate propped herself up on one elbow, her fingers playing in his chest hair. Her lips were swollen and her eyes had a dreamy, drowsy quality Jethro had never seen before. As her hand moved down his abdomen and threatened to disappear under the sheet she leaned down and kissed him softly on the mouth. When she pulled back she traced his lips with her tongue and her hand rested on his inner thigh.

"Now what, Jethro?"

"Well, if you move your hand a few inches to the left I'll show you."

He was rewarded with a glorious smile but no movement of the hand.

"I meant in more general terms. For instance, what do we tell Emma when she finds me here in the morning? I know you haven't wanted to explain that in the past."

Jethro reached down and moved Kate's hand a few inches to the left. She smiled at him again and moved over on top of him. His hands skated down her back and he pulled her down so they were skin to skin as much as was possible.

"Whatta ya say we worry about that later?"

"Okay."

Later turned out to be much later. When Kate woke up the next morning she was alone. The bed was a tangled mess of sheets and pillows and the room had the distinctive aroma that said a lot of sex had taken place in there very recently. Kate stretched and yawned and got out of bed. She pulled on her clothes from yesterday and stripped the sheets off the bed. Then she opened a window to get some air moving around and went into the bathroom to freshen up. She decided a quick shower would be in order so by the time she walked downstairs Emma and Jethro were in the backyard with the puppy.

Kate watched them together and felt such a rush of love toward Jethro and his precious daughter that she had tears in her eyes. She had never seen such a loving, attentive parent nor a child so completely in love with her father. The two of them were walking around the yard picking up sticks and looking at the plants that were beginning to push through the ground and Kate knew Jethro was talking to Emma about what she was seeing. Anyone who knew Jethro only as an NCIS agent would be astounded at how much he talked to his child. Emma turned and saw Kate on the deck.

"Look daddy, Kate's here."

"She sure is. Good morning Kate."

"Good morning Jethro. And good morning Emma. Are you and daddy having fun out here?

"We're looking at ferns. Daddy said they're waking up. Wannna see?"

"Sure."

Kate walked out to where Jethro was showing Emma the first sprouts of ferns that were poking up through the spring flower beds. She kissed him on the cheek then kissed Emma.

"Did you come to see me?"

"I did come to see you. And daddy. Did you have a fun birthday yesterday?"

"Yes. It was fun."

Jethro just grinned at Kate and she realized the concern of how to explain her presence had been put off for a while. Maggie was chewing on a stick and Emma went over to play with her.

"I had a fun time yesterday too."

"I'm glad. I figured we'd work out what to tell Emma when she saw you but it sounds like we don't have to."

"No, I guess we don't. Not today anyway. Have you two eaten already?"

"Yeah, Emma's been up for a couple of hours. I figured you needed your rest after last night."

Jethro had a very satisfied smirk on his face when he said that. Kate punched him in the arm and then wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed him.

"I thought I kept up with you pretty well."

"Oh you kept up alright. Seriously, Kate, I had a great time last night. I hope you did too."

The look on his face said he was serious about this so Kate didn't make a joke. He obviously had wanted to please her and show her how much he cared for her.

"Jethro, it was the best experience of my life. I had a beautiful time with you. I love you and love how you treated me last night. It was perfect."

"It was for me too. I wanted last night to be special for you Kate. I wanted you to see how much I love you and want you and want to make you happy."

"You did all that and more."

The rest of the day was spent hanging out and not doing much of anything. Jethro was working on housebreaking Maggie so he took her outside every hour or so. Emma played with some of her new toys and Kate read her a story before she took a nap. After Emma woke up the three of them took Maggie for a walk to introduce her to the leash. They walked around the corner to the park and Jethro pushed Emma on the swings until he thought his arm would fall off. On the way home he thought he saw a car driving away from his house. As they got to the driveway he saw the same car turn the corner a block away. He couldn't see the plate clearly but he could tell it wasn't a local tag. A hint of worry began to take hold in the back of his mind.

Kate fixed supper while Jethro helped Emma with her bath and after they had eaten he watched Emma in the backyard with Maggie for a while. Standing at the door watching her he thought again about the car he had seen. He hadn't thought about Brenda for weeks and he didn't want to start worrying again. Kate came up and stood beside him.

"What's bothering you ?"

"I saw a car today on the way home from the park. It was pulling away from here when we came around the corner and then I saw it again up the street. Not local plates."

"You think it could be her?"

"Yeah. Nothing I can do about it though. Just keep an eye out I guess. Maybe it was just someone house hunting or something."

"You're probably right. Listen, I better go. I'll see you tomorrow. Would you like to take Emma to the zoo?"

"Good idea. We haven't been in a while and she'd like that."

"Okay, I'll bring a picnic lunch and we can eat there. I'll come over about eleven."

Emma and Maggie came to the door and Jethro opened it for them.

"Hey, sweetie, I have to go home. I'll see you tomorrow though."

"Daddy is staying home with me."

"I know. He's a good daddy isn't he"?

"Yes. I love daddy. I love you too."

Kate was stunned. Emma had never said that to her before. She glanced at Jethro who just smiled back at her and mouthed, "me too".

Kate squatted down to hug Emma. "I love you too, Emma. I'll see you tomorrow."

Standing up Kate kissed Jethro goodbye. "See you tomorrow. Have a good night."

"Won't compare to last night that's for sure. See you in the morning."

"It better not! Bye. Love you."

On Monday they went to the zoo, had a picnic lunch and saw every animal there. Emma had a great time and by the time it was time to go home she was worn out. They had an early supper and Jethro put her to bed while Kate cleaned up the kitchen.

"I wish you'd stay tonight."

"I can't Jethro. I have a very early morning tomorrow and I need a good nights sleep. I won't get that here."

"What if I promise to let you sleep? I can stay on my side of the bed you know."

"Really? Then what would be the point of me staying? And who says I could stay on my side? You are much too irresistible for that."

"Must not be all that irresistible; you're going home."

"Don't pout. Just kiss me goodnight."

He kissed her alright. Several times.

Jethro stayed home on Tuesday to work with Maggie one more day. So far the pup was doing well and had only had one accident in the house. Emma was definitely in love with the dog and went outside with her every time. Whenever Maggie peed or pooped Emma praised her and gave her a small treat. Jethro didn't know which one enjoyed the process more; his daughter or the dog. A day off during the week was rare for Jethro and he took full advantage of the time with Emma. She had recently gotten the puzzle bug so they did several jigsaw puzzles she'd received from Karen for her birthday. And they colored, built a fort with the sofa cushions and they both took a nap on Jethro's bed. All in all it was one of the best days he'd had in a long time.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

**Emma's Story**

Chapter 13

Karen had mentioned preschool to Jethro the previous week and as he thought about it that night he realized it wouldn't be long before Emma started school for real and their lives would change forever. Once she went to school he knew things would be different. Emma's world would expand and he wouldn't be the center of her life anymore. Jethro remembered how different life became when Kelly started kindergarten. He wasn't sure he wanted Emma to leave him just yet. On the other hand, he knew she needed to be around other children so she could learn social skills and have fun with kids her own age. Karen had suggested she only go two or three days a week and he guessed he was okay with that. But that wasn't until September. They had all summer ahead of them and he was looking forward to lots of beach time. And, he had another plan brewing that would hopefully change their lives in a bigger way than preschool would.

Lucas called Jethro on Wedneday afternoon. He said Brenda had been at her parents' house the previous week but had since disappeared again.

"I talked to her father and he told me she had been talking about Emma and how you were mistreating her. Apparently she told them she had been to DC and checked on Emma. Have you seen or heard from her?"

"No. I saw a strange car in the neighborhood last weekend. What do you think she's up to?"

"No clue but you need to be careful, Jethro. She's pretty unstable. I guess when she came back here she got into some heavy drugs and got mixed up with some bad people. She really went off the rail."

"Great. Just what I need; a crazy woman stalking me and my child! I'm telling you Lucas, if she show's up around me I'll…."

"Shut up Jethro! Don't say anything to me I might have to testify about. Jusst watch your back. You have someone you trust with Emma I'm sure."

"Of course. I'll be looking for her. My team will keep an eye on the house as much as we can. Thanks for the information."

"No problem. Let me know if you see her. Maybe we can violate her on her probation and get her locked back up for a while."

The next morning Jethro told his team what was going on and they agreed among themselves to keep an eye on his house as much as their work allowed. Of course he also let Karen know what was happening.

"I don't think she'd confront you here. I'm the one she's pissed at but I want you to be aware of who's around the house. If you take Emma to the park be extra alert about cars you don't recognize and of course anyone that approaches you. Don't hesitate to call 911 if you're concerned at all. I don't want to scare you, Karen, but you need to know what's possible."

"It's alright, Jethro. I understand and I'll be extra careful and watchful."

"Would you feel better if I took Emma to the daycare at the Navy Yard for a while?"

"Absolutely not! Emma needs to be at home and I can take care of her. Unless you don't want her here."

"Honestly, I don't know. I don't have a clue what Brenda might do. She's a nut. I think if you stay home as much as possible and only go to the park when other people are around it will be fine."

"Okay, that's what we'll do. Don't worry, Jethro, we'll get through this. I want you to promise me you'll concentrate on work when you're there. Your job is too dangerous for you to be thinking of something else when you need to be watching your own back."

"Promise."

Kate was furious about Brenda when Jethro told her what Lucas had said. She assured him that between all of them they would keep Emma safe. His safety was what concerned her more. She was afraid this horrible woman would decide to get her revenge on Jethro by shooting him or some other crazy thing.

"Calm down, Kate. She isn't going to shoot me. I don't think she's ever even held a gun."

"Well maybe she learned from some of her druggie friends! What else could she be doing here but making some kind of plan to get to you or Emma."

"She won't come after Emma. The more I think about that the less likely it seems to be. She didn't want Emma in the first place and never took care of her when she was here. No, she wants me. The best thing would be for her to try and get caught."

"Well, just so it's before she kills you and not after!"

"I vote for that."

As the days and then weeks passed and there was no sign of Brenda, everyone began to relax. Karen remained vigilant when she took Emma out and Jethro's team continued to cruise the neighborhood every chance they got but there was no sign of Brenda or any suspicious vehicles. After almost six weeks even Jethro began to believe she was not a threat to them. He was troubled though by the thought of living his life looking over his shoulder for her. Maybe, he thought, that was just what she wanted; to make his life miserable. She had succeeded for a while but he wasn't going to let her or the threat of her, ruin his summer.

In mid June he and Kate took Emma to the beach for a long weekend. The water was still pretty cool but the sand was warm and Emma had a wonderful time. They took long walks picking up shells and chasing sea gulls. Kate and Jethro finally had some nightime alone time and everyone enjoyed the respite from work and routine. Jethro watched Kate and Emma building a sand castle one afternoon and decided he wanted to ask Kate to marry him. Just like that he made up his mind. He knew he would never find anyone else he loved as he did Kate, and Emma was growing very attached to her. Once he had made up his mind he could hardly wait to make it official. He began that very afternoon to plan how and when he would pop the question.

Everyone was going to gather at Ducky's house for the Fourth of July celebration and Jethro wanted to have something special to share with them. So, he had to ask Kate to marry him before that. July first was a Friday so he asked Karen if she would mind watching Emma so he could take Kate out to dinner. He must have had a funny look on his face because she was immediately suspicious.

"What are you planning, Jethro?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you have a very sneaky look on your face and you are smiling a lot the past couple of weeks. In fact, ever since you came back from the beach you've been acting kinda jumpy and smiling a lot."

"You caught me. I'm going to ask Kate to marry me."

"Finally! Wonderful Jethro. Congratulations."

"Don't get the champagne out yet. What if she says no?"

"Why would she say no? She loves you and Emma. She won't say no so don't ask her unless you're sure."

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life. But there is one thing I need to ask you first. Will you stay on after we're married?"

"You sure? I mean, yes, I will but are you sure you'll need me?"

"Absolutely sure. We both work too much and Emma will need you. Kate and I will need you."

"I'd be happy to stay as long as you want me to. And yes, of course I can keep Emma on Friday."

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

**Emma's Story**

Chapter 14

Kate was changing jobs the first of August but for now she was still traveling quite a bit. Luckily she was coming home on Thursday night and agreed she'd love to go out for dinner on Friday. Since she'd been gone a lot it had been easier for Jethro to keep his secret to himself. On Friday he picked her up at seven o'clock and they went to her favorite little Italian place for dinner. Since they ate there regularly, Jethro had asked the owner for a quiet table near the back so they could have some privacy.

Over drinks and salad Kate told him all about her trip the previous week. She was glad to be leaving the travel behind with the new job in a month. Jethro was equally glad and hoped she would be happy working in DC fulltime. Their entrees arrived and conversation dwindled. Jethro could barely eat he was so nervous. He kept touching his jacket pocket reassuring himself the ring was still there. Finally, the table was cleared and they were waiting for coffee and a shared dessert. Jethro couldn't stand it any longer. He reached across the table for Kate's hands. Kate looked at him and thought he had a sort of peculiar look on his face. Something was up and she was hoping it was not bad news. Brenda had been off the radar for weeks and she prayed whatever had Jethro so nervous had nothing to do with her.

Jethro took a deep breath and squeezed Kate's hands.

"Kate you know I love you. And Emma loves you."

"Jethro you're scaring me. What is wrong with you tonight?"

"Nothing's wrong."

He let go of her left hand and reached in his pocked for the ring box. As soon as his hand was visible again Kate gasped and looked in his eyes.

"Kate will you marry me?"

He had the ring out and placed on her finger before she could form her answer.

"Oh my god, Jethro! Yes, of course I'll marry you!"

Jethro was out of his chair and pulling her into his arms in seconds. He kissed her again and again and held onto her with all his might. The other patrons figured out what had happened and were applauding. Jethro wasn't the least bit embarrassed. Dessert and coffee were served but Kate could barely take her eyes off the diamond now adorning her finger.

"If you would rather have something else we can exchange it."

"Are you kidding? This is the most perfect, most beautiful engagement ring I have ever seen. I wouldn't trade it for anything. You did good, Jethro."

"Emma helped. It was down to two choices I liked equally so I let her pick."

"That makes it even more perfect. When did you decide about this?"

"At the beach. I watched you and Emma together and knew I couldn't ever let you go. You complete me Kate and you complete our family. I can't really begin to tell you how much I love you."

"Oh Jethro, thank you. Thank you for sharing your daughter with me and letting me love her. I love you more than I ever thought possible. This is the happiest night of my life."

"Me too. Come on let's go home."

As they walked arm-in-arm to the car Jethro's phone rang and his life was shattered.

TBC

A/N: I know I'm a bad person! It's short AND it's a cliffhanger! Next chapter will be up tomorrow, Wednesday. Hang on.


	15. Chapter 15

**Emma's Story**

Chapter 15

_...phone rang and his life was shattered._

"Yeah Gibbs."

"Agent Gibbs this is Assurance Monitoring. There is an alarm at your home. Police have been dispatched."

Jethro froze and stepped away from Kate.

"What kind of alarm? When?"

"The panic alarm was activated four minutes ago. The police were dispatched two minutes later when we got no response to our call back."

"I'm on my way."

Kate had heard Jethro's side of the conversation and taken the keys from him.

"Get in. I'm driving."

Jethro didn't argue. He was too near to panicking to drive anyway. His mind was spinning and nothing he imagined was good. Maybe Karen had fallen and with Emma asleep she used the alarm. He prayed it was nothing more serious than that.

They arrived at the house fifteen minutes after leaving the restaurant. There were police cars and an ambulance in the driveway. Kate slammed on the brakes and they jumped out of the car, racing to the front door.

"Hold on buddy. Who are you?"

Jethro had his badge out. "I live here. What the hell's going on?"

An officer appeared in the front doorway.

"Let him in."

Jethro ran in the house calling for Emma. He flew up the stairs two at a time and was in her room in seconds. She wasn't there. He kept calling her name but he knew in his heart she was gone. He could barely breathe. His heart was pounding a mile a minute. Tears filled his eyes and there was a knot in his stomach. He had to force himself to stay upright and take the next breath. He wanted to hit something; he wanted to scream or cry or disappear. Kate was at the bottom of the stairs. She felt sick to her stomach with fear. Without even looking she knew Emma wasn't up there.

An EMT was working on Karen in the kitchen. There was some blood on the floor but Karen was alive. She had apparently been hit on the head and knocked unconscious.

Jethro finally came downstairs. The officer in charge approached him.

"Who's Emma?"

"My daughter. She's gone. Three years old. You need to get an Amber Alert out for her. Here's a picture taken last month. She is most likely with her birth mother, Brenda Thomas. Or Gibbs. I'll get you all her information. You need to get on this now!"

The officer called over his partner. "Amber Alert on this child. Info is on the back of the picture."

"Can you describe the mother?"

"I'll have her picture sent to you in a few mintues."

Jethro turned his attention to Kate. He was in working mode now; father mode would have to wait.

"Is Karen alright?"

"I think so. She's unconscious but alive. Looks like she was hit on the head."

"Call her daughters. The number is in my book on the desk over there."

"Jethro, we'll find her." Kate reached for him but he pulled away from her.

"I know."

Jethro pulled out his phone and called Lucas at home. As soon as Lucas answered he said, "She took Emma. She broke in and took her. I need you to send her picture and rap sheet to the cops here. Can you get it here now?"

"Yes, I'll have it done. How long ago?"

"Don't know yet. Get on it Lucas."

Jethro disconnected and then remembered he had a picture of Brenda he had kept for Emma. He ran back upstairs and found it in the bottom of a drawer in the closet. He took it back downstairs and gave it to the officer.

"This is her about three years ago. She's been into drugs and in jail since then so I have no idea how she looks now. The Minneapolis police are sending her rap sheet and photo to your precinct. What do you know about what happened?'

"We got a call from the alarm company and were here in about four minutes. We were just a few blocks away. Found the lady on the floor in the kitchen and the dog in the back yard. The front door was locked but the back door was open. Didn't know the child was supposed to be here. We cleared the house; nobody around the property when we arrived and no cars leaving the area."

Jethro thanked him and then got his phone out again.

"DiNozzo, get Tim and Ziva and get over to my house. Right now!"

"What is it Boss?"

"She took Emma. Get over here."

Next Jethro called another friend.

"Tobias, I need some help. Can you get over to my house?"

"Sure. What's wrong?"

"Emma. Her mother took her."

"I'm on my way."

The police had called for a crime scene team but Jethro called their captain and persuaded him to let his team go over the house. He agreed since Emma was a Marine dependent and Jethro agreed to give them copies of what they found. The ambulance left with Karen and soon thereafter the police left. Kate had reached one of Karen't daughters and she was on her way to the hospital to meet her mother. Kate looked around for Jethro but he was nowhere in sight. Then she heard him.

Jethro was in the backyard. The adrenaline rush of the first few minutes in the house was gone. It was replaced by numbing fear and a crushing sense of loss. Kate went to the back door and saw him in the yard.

"No! No! No!" It was all Jethro could say. All he could get out at the moment.

Kate went to him and wrapped her arms around him from behind. He tried to shrug her off but she held on tighter. He was crying and all she could hear was him saying his child's name over and over again.

Tony arrived at the house just ahead of Tim and Ziva. They went in the front door and toward the kitchen. Tony looked out and saw Jethro and Kate in the backyard.

"You two get started in here. I'll be right back."

Tony stepped onto the deck but didn't go any further. He saw Kate holding onto his boss from behind and he knew Jethro was probably too upset to talk right now. Ever since he'd gotten the call he'd been praying Brenda wouldn't hurt Emma. He knew if anything happened to that child his boss would never recover. With that thought in mind he went back in the house and began processing Emma's bedroom for evidence.

Jethro could barely breathe. He was almost paralyzed with fear and anger and the desire to kill Brenda. He knew Kate was holding onto him and talking to him but her words were barely getting through to him. Finally he loosend her hands and turned to face her. His face was tear stained and Kate thought he'd aged in just the last hour.

"Jethro, we'll find her. You have to believe that. Brenda took her; she won't hurt her. She just wants to hurt you."

Jethro could hardly speak but he managed to choke out, "I'll kill her. When I find her I'm going to kill her." His rage was frightening to see and Kate believed what he was saying.

"Listen to me Jethro. Don't say that to anyone else. Not even Tony. I know what you want to do but DO NOT say that to anyone else. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"Yes."

His response was but a mumble and Kate feared he didn't really mean it. His face was blank and the dread she had felt from the moment they walked in the house was threatening to overtake her. She knew she had to control her emotions so she could help Jethro and she vowed to do just that.

The rest of the night was a blur that Jethro would never be able to fully describe. Tony had alerted Ducky who arrived about the same time Tobias got there. Lucas called back and told Jethro the information had been sent to the Metro police and to NCIS as well. Abby arrived after Ducky. By the time the team finished processing the house it was almost one o'clock. They took what little they had back to the Navy Yard and got to work trying to prove it was Brenda who assaulted Karen and took Emma. Tobias alerted his office and since Emma had obviously been kidnapped they were working with Jethro's team to track Brenda's recent movements. Jethro knew if anyone could find his daughter it was his team. It was torture for him to sit by and not do anything but for once in his life he couldn't seem to function as an agent. All he could do at the moment was be a father whose only child had been stolen by a crazy woman.

"Kate, I don't think Jethro will be able to sleep tonight and he needs to at least briefly. If you can persuade him to take two of these it will help. Call me if you need anything."

"Thank you Ducky."

"My dear I'm afraid you are cast in the role of being the strong one for a while at least. Watch the bourbon and as I said, call me if you need anything at all."

"I will. I don't know how to help him, Ducky." Kate was fighting to hold back the tears.

"Nothing you can do except love him and be here."

"I can do those things but I fear they won't be enough."

"Nothing but getting Emma home will be enough, my dear."

Around two in the morning they were finally alone. Jethro was pacing the living room and Maggie was curled up on the couch watching him. Kate sat and watched the man she loved struggle to keep himself together. The phone rang and Kate answered.

"Kate, this is Megan Morales, Karen's daughter. My mother is awake and asking to talk to Agent Gibbs."

"We'll be right there."

Kate found Jethro in the kitchen staring at the fridge which was covered with Emma's 'art' work.

"Karen's awake and asking for you."

"Let's go."

"Should we have Tony meet us there? Or Tobias?"

"Yeah, I guess so. I'll call Tony."

Kate drove them to the hospital and Tony met them in the lobby. Kate held Jethro's hand as they exited the elevator and made their way to Karen's room. A nurse intervened and informed them there was no visiting at two thirty in the morning. Tony quickly took charge and explained they were investigating a kidnapping and that Karen was a witness who needed to be interviewed. He flashed his badge and his best smile and the nurse relented.

Jethro hesitated at the door but after a moment he pushed it open and they stepped into the room. Karen was sitting up. She had a bandage on the back of her head but otherwise looked okay. As soon as she saw Jethro tears streamed down her face.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry, Jethro. Do you have Emma back?"

Jethro went to her and sitting on the side of the bed he took her in his arms attempting to comfort her.

"Shhhsss. Nothing for you to be sorry about. We'll find Emma and bring her home. Can you tell me what happened?"

Kate marveled at his calmness. Karen managed to get herself together and gave them a concise and detailed statement which DiNozzo recorded.

"About nine fifteen I put Maggie outside. Emma was already asleep of course. When I went to let Maggie in a woman pointed a gun at me and shoved me back inside. I knew immediately who she was; it was Brenda. I recognized her from the picture you showed me last Spring. Anyway, I told her to get out but she told me to shut up and move into the living room. That's when she hit me on the head. With the gun I guess because I was out right away. I was only out for a few minutes at the most and I heard her leaving. I heard Emma crying and, I'm sorry Jethro, she was calling for you. I managed to get up but Brenda hit me with her fist and knocked me down again. I tried to stop her Jethro but I couldn't. I'm so sorry."

Kate had seen Jethro flinch when Karen spoke about Emma. She couldn't imagine the pain he must be feeling.

"How did you activate the alarm?"

"I guess I woke up. I remember trying to so I guess I was able to hit the emergency button. Is that how the police got there?"

"Yes, you did good Karen. We'll get her back. I promise. You just take it easy and rest."

"I'm sorry Jethro. I should have been more careful."

"Don't be silly. We all relaxed. I never expected her to do this. I wouldn't have left you there at night if I'd had any idea this would happen. I'm the one who's sorry. I'm just glad you're okay."

Tony asked a couple more questions but Karen had really told them everything she could. As they walked to their cars Tony wondered how his boss was going to get through whatever time it took to get Emma back. He was glad Kate was in the picture but he knew she wouldn't be able to handle Jethro alone.

"What else do you want me to do, Boss?"

"Keep checking with the Amber Alert. Have Ziva keep on top of the State Police and the airports and trains. She can't just disappear. If I had to guess I'd say she's headed back to Minneapolis. Keep McGee focused on credit cards, phone all that. Hell, Tony you know what to do."

"It helps to hear you say it Boss. I'm going to find her for you Boss. I will."

"Thanks Tony. I'll be in the office in a few hours. You guys get some rest if you can."

"You too. I'll call if I hear anything at all."

Jethro and Kate arrived at his car but he made no move to get in. Kate went to him and stood by his side unsure what to do next.

"Tell me what you need me to do Jethro."

"Hold onto me."

Kate wrapped her arms around him and held on tight. He rested his chin on the top of her head and tried to breathe normally. It took every ounce of self control for him not to break down and cry.

"I don't want to go home with Emma gone but I feel like I'm abandoning her if I don't. I keep thinking how scared she must be. She doesn't know Brenda at all. What if I don't get her back? God, Kate I can't lose another child. I can't." His voice was choked with emotion and unshed tears.

Kate stepped back and put her hands on either side of Jethro's face. She looked him right in the eyes and said a silent prayer asking for some help to say the right thing.

"You are not going to lose Emma. We will find her and get her back. She has all your love to hold onto and yes, she's probably scared but she's going to be okay. All that love you've given her all her life will get her through. You know Tony and the rest of your team and Tobias and Lucas will move heaven and earth to find Emma. Hold onto me Jethro and together we'll get through this."

"I'm scared Katie. The longer it takes…."

"Stop it Jethro! If Brenda was going to hurt Emma she could have done that at the house. She took her to torture you. She wants to have Emma because she knows it will kill you to think she got her back from you. I don't think she'll hurt her."

"I hope to God you're right. Come on. Let's go home."

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

**Emma's Story**

Chapter 16

When they got home Jethro refused the sleeping pill but he agreed to lie down with Kate and at least try to rest. He wanted to be awake in case someone called. He tried to relax but he was too keyed up and too anxious for the phone to ring. Neither he nor Kate slept and after a couple of hours Jethro took a shower and got dressed to go to the office. It was barely five o'clock but he couldn't stay at home any longer. Kate got up with him and had coffee waiting when he appeared in the kitchen.

Kate couldn't believe the happiest night of her life had turned into such a horrible nightmare. She really was as at loss as to how to help Jethro so she tried to do what Ducky had suggested; she reminded him she loved him and that she would be close by when he needed her. When Jethro saw her standing, looking out the back door he flashed back to the brief period of happiness they had shared a few hours ago. They were engaged. He wondered how the nightmare they were caught up in would affect them. He knew he needed Kate more than ever.

Kate turned and found Jethro watching her. He looked so tired and unsure of himself it broke her heart. She wanted to kill Brenda herself.

"I was just thinking about how happy you made me when you said yes last night."

"That's exactly what I was thinking about too. About how lucky I am to have you and how very much I love you."

"This is going to be hard Katie."

"Yes, it will be but we'll get through it. I'm right here when you need me Jethro. In fact, I have some time on the books so I can take off any time I need to."

Jethro stepped up and reached for her hands. He raised them to his mouth and kissed them. Then he looked at her and saw the love she had for him shining in her tired eyes.

"Katie, I want you to listen to what I'm going to say. If this takes very long I will get to be very difficult to live with. I don't know how I will handle it if Emma is gone for very long. Please be patient with me. Please remember that no matter what I say or do in the future I do love you. I don't want to hurt you but I probably will. If you need to be away from me I will understand."

"Don't even think like that! You can say anything you want to me, Jethro and I'll forgive you. Throw me out and I'll be right back. Yell and scream, break things, whatever it takes to keep your sanity you do it. I will be right here until we get Emma home and then I'll be here forever after that. I. Love. You. Nothing will change that. Nothing."

"Okay. I believe you but don't say I didn't warn you. I'm going to the office and make some calls."

"I'll go home and get some clothes and stuff and come back here. If it's alright with you I'd like to stay here until we get Emma back."

"Yes, I want you here. Thank you Katie. I love you."

When Jethro got to the office he found his team working but not making any progress. They each reported on what they'd been doing all night but really, they had no leads whatsoever. McGee went first.

"Boss, she's not using any credit cards that I can find. In fact I'm not sure she even has any credit cards. No cell calls either. She didn't rent a car around here anywhere or stay in any motel with a credit card. No plane or train tickets either."

Jethro turned to the newest member of his team. "Ziva?"

"Nothing on the Amber Alert and all the reports from the State Police in Virginia, Maryland, Delaware and West Virginia are negative. I wonder if we should expand to the south."

"Do it. I figured she'd head for Minnesota but maybe not."

"Tony?"

"Everything from the house confirms what Karen said. It was definitely her, Boss. Nobody in the neighborhood saw anything. The alarm company's records show just what they told you and what Karen said. Local cops didn't see anything. I sent a couple of agents around to the neighborhood looking for home or business security cameras. We might get lucky there. No traffic cams in the area."

Jethro just sat at his desk with his head in his hands. He could barely look at the picture of Emma on his desk. His team had done everything he would have told them to do and they had nothing.

"It's as if she vanished into thin air."

Tony felt like he was treading on dangerous ground but he had to ask. "Boss, I think she's been planning this for a while at least. Have you seen any suspicious or even different cars in the area?"

"I've been racking my brain about that for hours. No, I can't think of any. Not in the last few weeks anyway. Months ago there was a car I wondered about but I never saw it again after the one time I spotted it. It was probably her but she didn't show back up. Not in the same car at least."

As he finished speaking, two agents stepped off the elevator and walked to Tony's desk.

"Here are some videos from the few neighbors who had security cameras. The two on the top are the most likely because they were in the best position to see Agent Gibbs' house."

"Thanks guys."

Jethro went to Tony's desk and thanked the young agents. "You're welcome Agent Gibbs. I hope it helps you."

"Let's take these down to Abby and see what we can find."

The team followed Jethro to the elevator and down to Abby's lab. After a crushing hug from his forensic genius they all got down to the business of watching grainy video. Their efforts paid off in just twenty minutes.

"There, back that up Abs."

Abby ran the tape back and then forward again.

"That sedan, looks like a Ford to me, it was back and forth on my block around the time Karen said Brenda showed up. Can you get a plate, Abs?"

Abby managed to blow up the image and Tim began running the plate number while they continued to watch more video. No more cars were seen that fit the time frame. Abby took down several other plate numbers just to be sure.

"Got it Boss. The first one we looked at is registered to Rent-a-Reck in Alexandria."

"Take Ziva."

Tim and Ziva headed out and Tony, Abby and Jethro were left in the lab. No one spoke for a long few minutes.

"We'll find her Gibbs. I promise."

"Don't make promises you can't keep Abs. But I know, we'll find her."

"What should I do now Boss?"

"Not much to do I guess. Call Fornell and see if he's got anything. I'll call my guy in Minneapolis and see what he's got."

Tony had never heard his boss sound unsure or defeated before. But of course he'd never seen him in this kind of situation before. All the other missing kids they'd looked for had belonged to someone else. They cared about them of course and worked their butts off to find them but they didn't know them and love them like they did Emma. And her dad.

McGee and Ziva were back in a couple of hours with the information from the car rental place.

"Boss the car was rented by Brenda with cash and was supposed to be back today. We put out a BOLO. Nothing so far."

"She didn't try to hide her identity so she must have another car somewhere that's clean."

The rest of the day they got no new leads or information. Jethro called Lucas and Fornell but neither man had anything to tell him. He talked to the Director and they agreed he would come in as he could but that he might be out of the office for a while. The Director told him to do whatever he needed. He spent some time with Ducky but nothing seemed to help. He was anxious, scared and exhausted both physically and emotionally.

"Jethro go home. There is nothing you can do here. Go home and spend some time with your boat or with Kate. Try to rest if you can."

"Why go home Duck? I can't do anything useful there either."

"Maybe not but Kate is there and you need her. Go on. You know Tony will call you if he finds anything at all."

Jethro relented and went home. He stopped in the squadroom on the way out and gathered his weapon and badge. His team watched him get ready to go and none of them knew what to say.

"You guys go home pretty soon. Just make sure dispatch knows how to find you. Call me if you get anything no matter how small. And, thank you."

Ziva approached him and put her hand on his arm. "Do not thank us yet. Wait until we bring your child home to you. Which we will do, Gibbs. You have our word on that."

McGee and Tony nodded their agreement and Jethro headed for the elevator. All the way home he prayed Ziva was right. When he pulled in his driveway Jethro felt tears fill his eyes. Sitting in the driveway was his father's battered old pickup. Suddenly Jethro felt like the ten year old who had wrecked his new bike the first time he rode it and had to limp four blocks home to his parents for comfort.

Jethro walked to the front door and was greeted by his father coming out. The two men embraced and Jethro let his tears fall. His father cried along with him and they held each other for a long time. Finally, Jackson squeezed his son and then stepped back. They each wiped their eyes and walked in the house without speaking. Jethro knew Kate was somewhere in the house but she was giving them some time alone.

"Thanks for coming dad. I was going to call you tonight."

"Ducky called me early this morning and I came right away. Any news?"

"We found video of a car she rented and went to the rental place. She paid cash and hasn't returned the car. We're looking for it but my guess is she dumped it and had another one waiting to take her wherever she's gone. Nothing from Fornell or Lucas."

"You'll find her Jethro. I have no doubt."

"I can't seem to focus for very long so I doubt I'll be the one who finds her. But if anyone can my team will. I'm glad you're here dad."

Kate had been sitting on the stairs listening to Jethro bring his father up-to-date on what was happening. It sounded discouraging and she took a moment to digest the information before she stepped into the living room to greet Jethro.

"Hey, I'm glad you're home."

"Me too. I have no idea what to do, Kate."

"I know. We'll just figure it out as we go. Have you talked to Lucas?"

"Yeah, he doesn't have anything for me but he's in the middle of a pretty big case of his own."

"Why don't you go out there yourself? I'll stay here with your dad in case we find Emma. Go talk to people, the grandparents, her friends, and satisfy yourself she's not there."

Jethro looked at her and shook his head. "Why didn't I think of that? I'll see if I can get a flight tonight."

"I already did. Your bag is packed upstairs. Flight leaves in an hour from National. You better get moving."

"Thank you Katie. I guess I need someone to think for me."

"No you need someone to remind you that you're the best at what you do and you will get this worked out. Don't let yourself get down, Jethro. Emma needs her daddy at his best right now. More than ever."

Jethro grabbed his bag and hugged his dad again. "Will you stay with Kate? I'll be back in a day or two at the most."

"Of course. Kate's right, son, you're the best and Emma needs you so stay strong."

Kate followed him to the car and they kissed goodbye. "I love you Jethro. Be careful and come home when you can. Call me with the tiniest news."

"I will. I love you. Thank you, Katie."

Jethro called Lucas on the way to the airport and his friend agreed to meet him at the other end.

When Jethro's plane landed that night it was almost ten thirty. Lucas met him and handed him a cup of coffee. The two men had been friends since they worked a case together several years ago. They were both no nonsense law enforcement officers who had been in their own share of scrapes over the years. Lucas knew Jethro would move heaven and earth to find his daughter and he was more than willing to help him do just that.

"I thought we'd hit some of Brenda's old hangouts tonight then see her parents in the morning."

"Sound's good. How's your lovely wife?"

"Weather's good. Works too much but she loves it. Expecting a kid though so that will slow down soon."

"Really? Congratulations my friend! You'll love it."

"Yeah, I'm pretty excited. Listen, Jethro we'll track this wingnut down. And we'll get Emma back. You believe that."

"I know."

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Running late tonight, sorry. Had to work late and then watch the Thunder putting it on the Lakers! Halftime so here's the next chapter. To all my reviewers-Thank you and sorry no individual messages tonight. Thought you'd rather have a chapter! To the Guest reviewer who doesn't like Kate and wants her killed off-1)why read Kibbs? and 2) not gonna happen so don't waste your time making the suggestion! For all the rest-enjoy and maybe another chapter will appear in the middle of the night.

**Emma's Story**

Chapter 17

That night they went to seven bars or dives that Brenda frequented during her time in Minneapolis. They talked to dozens of dopers and ex-dopers but no one had any useful information. One friend did tell them Brenda had talked about having a kid but never anything about going after her. She said the last time she saw Brenda was two months ago and she told her she was thinking of moving south to escape the cold weather in Minnesota. Jethro called Tony and told him to add the states south of Virginia to their search area.

The next morning Lucas and Jethro went to see Brenda's parents. They swore they hadn't seen Brenda but once since she got out of jail and they had no idea where she was. Her mother said she couldn't believe Brenda had taken Emma but Jethro convinced her that was exactly what had happened. She told him she was certain Brenda wouldn't hurt Emma. The father told Jethro about Brenda claiming he had threatened her. Jethro told them exactly why he kicked Brenda out minus the part about pointing his gun at her. He didn't see any reason to mention that part.

"I'm sorry about Emma, Agent Gibbs. I promise you if we hear from Brenda we'll call Mr. Davenport immediately."

"Make sure you do."

Brenda's mother quietly asked, "Do you have a picture of Emma?"

Jethro hesitated but then he remembered these people hadn't done anything to him or to his daughter. And they were her grandparents. He took a photo from his pocket and gave it to Brenda's mother.

"She's beautiful. Looks like you. Thank you for showing me this."

"Keep it."

Jethro had exhausted his good feelings toward these people and he turned and walked away. In the car, Lucas asked him what he wanted to do next.

"Get stone drunk and wake up to find my daughter asleep in her own bed."

"Right. Anything else?"

"Go home I guess. There's nothing here. But there will be I'd bet. She'll come back here eventually. I just hope it's not too long."

"I'll keep my eyes open and my guys will too. If she comes back here we'll get her."

Jethro flew home with a sick feeling in his gut and fear still gripping his heart. He went to the Navy Yard and found his team at work.

"Boss, we found the car. Actually mall security at the Potomac Mills Mall in Woodbridge found it. Been there probably since that night."

"That fits with her going south. Ninety-five is right there. She could have gotten off and back on in minutes. She must have someone with her."

Tony said what the rest of them were thinking. "We have no idea what she's driving now."

Jethro just sat at his desk and stared at Emma's picture. He knew he couldn't give up but it was getting harder and harder with every passing hour to stay hopeful. They had no idea where Brenda was going or in what vehicle. They had sent pictures of Emma and Brenda to law enforcement officials all over the Mid-Atlantic and South by now but they really had no clue where to look.

"I'm going home. Tomorrow we go back on the rotation. We'll work Emma's case as we can but we have to get back to our job."

Jethro walked to the elevator and went home. Jack was still there and Kate was at work. She wasn't traveling anymore but she still had to work. Jethro and his dad had a drink then worked on the boat for a while. They didn't talk but they both knew what the other was thinking. Losing Kelly had been a terrible blow to Jackson and he couldn't accept the idea of losing Emma. He knew that would kill Jethro. He was helpless to do anything but be a support to his only son and he was determined to do that as long as necessary.

Days turned into a week and Emma was still gone. Jethro's team was working a murder case that blessedly kept them busy for three days. They concentrated all their energy and focus on the case but still, Emma was always on their minds and each of them were thinking about ways to find her. At the end of the first week, Jethro convinced his father to go home and get back to work. Reluctantly, Jackson went home after making Jethro and Kate promise to call him every night. Just to talk and hear one another's voices.

A week became two and then three. Jethro was finding it almost impossible to focus on a case anymore. He did okay for a day or two and then the realization that his child was still gone would hit him and he'd shut down. Tony was leading the team most of the time even when Jethro was there. Kate began to fear for Jethro's safety in the field.

"Maybe you should take some leave. I'm afraid you aren't focused and something will happen. It's dangerous for you to be in the field Jethro."

"What could happen that's worse than what I'm living through now?"

Kate heard the pain and the beginnings of anger in his voice. She took some deep breaths before she answered him.

"You getting shot would be considerably worse. And you getting killed would certainly be worse. Emma will come home and when she does she will need her dad here to take care of her."

"Yeah because I did such a good job before."

"Stop it Jethro! You are a wonderful father and you always have been. What Brenda did is not your fault. Don't go there."

"I can't help it. Why can't I find her? I've never failed to solve a case before and now, when the life of my own child may be in danger I'm failing."

"You know how easy it is to disappear in this country if you have cash and are determined to stay out of sight. It's just a matter of time before she surfaces and you need to be sharp when she does."

"I wish I could share you optimism."

When they went to bed that night Kate held him for a long time knowing he was awake and letting his imagination run wild. She tried to draw his attention to her for a distraction if nothing else but a kiss was all she got from him.

When Emma had been gone for a month Jethro started drinking. Ducky and Kate had been fearing and expecting this day would come. He was not going to work most days and not eating or sleeping. He sat in Emma's room with the puppy for hours at a time. He wandered around the house and yard and disappeared into the basement for hours at night. Kate did her best to help him but she had to admit she was becoming increasingly fearful about Emma's return. When Jethro had been up for three nights with almost no sleep, very little food and lots of bourbon Kate called Ducky. She thought about calling Jackson but didn't want to add to his own fears.

"Jethro, may I come down?"

"Sure Duck. Feel like some sanding or you just here to check on me?"

"The latter. Kate tells me you're not sleeping or eating. I must say Jethro you look like you've been up for days."

"I have been. I can't sleep. I don't want to eat. I have no damned idea what to do Duck."

"I suggest you start by putting that bottle away or better yet throwing it out."

"I can't throw away good bourbon, Doctor, you know that."

"Jethro I'm worried about you. You must pull yourself together. Your team needs you at work. They have a case that is in need of your experience and insight."

"I don't have any insight at the moment. I can't even find my own child, Ducky."

"Dammit Jethro, stop blaming yourself and get back to work. You have never given up on a case no matter how difficult or long it was. I know you don't want to give up on this one either. Get back to work, use your mind and go over Emma's case again with the team. Talk to Tobias, talk to Lucas, keep poking at it until you find Emma."

Jethro looked at his oldest and most trusted friend. He knew Ducky was right but he doubted he had the energy to walk up the stairs much less go to work. Maybe next week he thought.

"Kate needs you Jethro. She's hurting too and she's trying her best to help you but she doesn't know what to do. Go to her and let her help you. Let her love you and love her back. You need her and you're shutting her out even if you don't know it."

Jethro did know it but he was powerless to stop himself. He knew he needed Kate but he felt he had nothing to offer her. The grinding fear that was his constant companion was taking a toll on him. He had lost almost ten pounds in the last month, he needed a hair cut and he had zero energy. If Ziva got him in the boxing ring now she'd wipe the floor with him. Jethro tried to care but he couldn't. The light of his life was gone.

"Jethro are you listening to me?"

"Yeah, I heard you. I'm sorry if Kate needs me because I can't help her. I can't help myself or my child. Kate will have to either hang on herself or decide to move on. I won't blame her if she chooses to move on."

Unbeknownst to either man, Kate was at the top of the stairs when Jethro made that last comment.

"Ducky, thank you for coming. I'd like a word with Jethro alone if you don't mind."

"No, my dear that's fine. I should be going. Jethro, you are needed at work. Please consider coming back."

Jethro didn't reply. He was looking up at Kate and realized she had overheard at least part of his conversation with Ducky. When she turned to walk Ducky to the door he scrubbed his hands over his face and sighed. He had known it would happen and now it had. He had hurt her just like he had said he would. Never in his life, even when Shannon and Kelly died, had he wallowed in self-pity to the extent he was now. Jethro picked up the bourbon bottle and as Kate returned to the stairway he yelled and threw it against the wall. It shattered into a million pieces and along with it so did the very tenuous hold Jethro had on his emotions. He sank down to the floor, his back against wall and cried.

Kate watched him throw the bottle and by the time he was on the floor she was beside him. He tried to push her away but she refused to let him. She pulled him against her side and held him as he cried. This break had been coming for days and Kate was glad it was finally here. As hard as it was for her to see Jethro in such pain

she was sure it was better for him to fall apart with her than to keep everything so bottled up. Kate rubbed his back and talked to him in a quiet voice.

"I love you Jethro. I'm so sorry this is happening to you. Please don't give up. Don't let her win by giving up. Just hold onto me and we'll make it. Emma is depending on you. All the love you have given her will get her through this. You can't make me leave you Jethro no matter what you say. I love you with all my heart and I'm here no matter what."

After a while Jethro relaxed in her arms. The floor wasn't the most comfortable place for them to be sitting and Kate was afraid if he relaxed too much he might actually fall asleep.

"Jethro, let's go upstairs."

To her surprise he nodded. He stood up and reached down for her, helping her stand. Without a word he took her hand and they climbed the stairs. Kate led him up the stairs to the bedroom and through it into their bathroom. Jethro had not spoken to her but he still had hold of her hand. When she studied him she saw just how exhausted he was. She turned on the shower and began undressing him. When she pushed him toward the shower he finally spoke to her.

"Join me?"

Kate quickly shed her clothes and stepped into the shower with him. They had not been truly intimate with each other since Emma was taken. Kate had missed being held and kissed and loved by this man but had been reluctant to push for what she needed. Tonight she didn't have to. Jethro took her in his arms and as they stood under the steaming water their love for one another pushed aside the fear and desperation of the past month at least for the time being. They kissed and touched and held each other until the water ran cold. Once they began they couldn't stop. Jethro wrapped them in towels and after a cursory attempt at drying off they fell onto the bed and finally found comfort in each other.

Later, still wrapped up in each other Jethro raised up on one elbow and looked down at his lover and future wife.

"Kate?"

"Hmmm?"

"Thank you for being here and for helping me find my way back to you."

"You're welcome. Are you going back to work tomorrow?"

"Yes. We'll work the case we have and then we'll start over on Emma's case. I'm going to find her, Katie, I promise."

"I know you will. Now, go to sleep."

"Yes, ma'am."

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

**Emma's Story**

Chapter 18

For the next two weeks Jethro and his team were busy with their regular cases and still tried to search out any clue as to where Emma might have been taken. They sent her picture out again to every law enforcement office east of the Mississippi. In addition they sent her photo to all the major newspapers and television stations asking them to publish or broadcast her story. In the very beginning they had contacted the National Center for Missing and Exploited Children and Ziva had checked with them so often she was now friends with the person in charge of the Missing Children section. Tobias kept Jethro informed about what the FBI was doing and Lucas called every other day just to let Jethro know he was still working on Emma's case.

Still, the summer was drawing to a close and his daughter was still gone. On a late August afternoon Jethro sat brooding on his deck, a beer in his hand and several empties littering the table next to him. It was hot and still and would have been a perfect Sunday to be at the beach or anywhere really if Emma had been there. Jethro thought about all the plans he had last spring to spend time at the beach with his child and his fiancee. Now all those plans and dreams were lost. There had been no beach house, no swimming lessons, no sand castles and no collecting every single seashell on the beach. Lost were hours of reading stories, building and knocking down block towers, snuggling on the couch and playing with a puppy that was now twice the size she had been when Emma was taken. Brooding turned to anger and Jethro vowed silently that Brenda would pay for what she had taken from him. He had every intention of ending her life if given even the slightest chance. He would not live his life looking over his shoulder, fearing for his child's safety every day of her life.

Three days later Jethro and Kate were having a late supper. There was, as usual, very little conversation. It was the last day of August and the tiny strand of hope that Jethro had been clinging to for the last month was slipping through his fingers. Kate knew he was on the verge of falling off the wagon. She couldn't really blame him. The case was as cold as it could get. No one had even a hint of what to do next. All their efforts had been for naught so far. She wondered how much longer the man across the table from her would be able to function. Giving up didn't seem to be in his nature but the frustration and sadness and anger were taking a terrible toll on him. She had to do something but she wasn't sure what that something was. Suddenly she had an idea.

"Jethro, do you still want to marry me?"

He stopped chewing and put down his fork. Looking across the table at her he swallowed and tried to figure out where that question had come from.

"Of course I do. I love you. What brought that on?"

"What are we waiting on?"

"Oh I don't know; maybe for my kidnapped daughter to be found."

Obviously angry, Jethro stood up and threw his napkin on the table. He paced around the kitchen and finally stopped in front of the sink with his hands on the counter and his head down. Kate took a deep breath, stood up and went to him. She laid her hands gently on his shoulders and kissed his back. She wrapped her arms around him and rested her cheek against his shoulder blade. She could feel the tension in his back and shoulders.

"Jethro, let's get married. We need each other more than ever and we need something good in our lives right now. You're slipping away again. I'm scared all the time. We need to do something positive."

For a long time they didn't move. She held on hoping she hadn't done the wrong thing. Jethro was shaking his head but he didn't say anything. After what seemed like a long time, he turned around and faced her. Kate was afraid to look at him but he framed her face with his big hands and forced her to look him in the eye. His deep blue eyes that she loved so much were full of tears. She saw the evidence of the last few months clearly etched on his handsome face; the dark circles under his eyes, the new worry lines and the pervasive sadness in his gaze.

"It doesn't feel right, Kate. It feels like moving on and I'm not ready for that. I can't do it."

"I understand."

"Do you? I love you Katie and I know I wouldn't be able to get up in the morning if I didn't have you here. I don't want to lose you."

"You aren't going to lose me. I'm desperate to give you some happiness, Jethro. That's all."

"The only reason I'm still in one piece is because of you. We're just at a bad point right now. I have a feeling it's going to be over soon."

"What are you talking about?"

"It's been two months. She'll run out of money pretty soon or have a falling out with whoever is helping her. Brenda's never been one for the long haul. She'll get tired of Emma and probably contact her parents. I feel it. Or maybe I just hope it."

"Trust your gut, it never fails you. And be prepared to marry me within a week of Emma coming home."

"Week huh? Doesn't give you much time to play a wedding."

"Don't need to plan. All we need is a judge and a witness. All I want is to be your wife, Jethro. I don't need a big wedding. I just need you and Emma."

"What a coincidence. Okay a week it is."

Labor Day came and went. Emma would have been in nursery school by now. The leaves began to turn and fall was definitely on the way. By mid-September Jethro began to think he was wrong about Brenda running out of time. The roller coaster of the past ten weeks was at a low point on this Friday morning as he got ready for work. Jethro took Maggie outside and while he stood watching her scour the yard for stray birds and leaves he gave himself the same lecture he'd been giving for weeks now. _Stay positive, don't give up. Emma will be okay and you have to be okay for her. _Sometimes it worked but this morning it wasn't having much effect. He wished Kate was there but she'd left for work very early. He'd been working a case all week and they hadn't seen much of each other lately. He wondered why she held on. It was hard for Jethro to believe anyone as terrific as Kate actually loved him like she said she did. Only Shannon had ever stuck by him. Brenda certainly hadn't and other women he'd cared for hadn't been able to put up with his moods or his job. He needed Kate like he'd never needed anyone before and that was kinda scary. _Just enjoy it stupid, don't try to understand it._ Jethro called the dog in and went to work.

That afternoon, two and a half months after Emma was stolen from him, Jethro finally got a piece of good news.

"Hey, buddy we got a break."

"Lucas,what is it?"

Jethro was standing at his desk on the phone, too nervous to remain seated. His team had stopped what they were doing when they heard him say Lucas' name. Each was saying a silent prayer it was good news.

"She called her parents. Told them she was out of money and needed some help. Said she's on her way here. She said they could see Emma for a few hours while she took care of some business."

"Any idea when she'll be there?"

"She didn't say and she didn't say where she was calling from. We traced the call but no luck; cell phone."

"They call you?"

"Yes, but we have a tap on their phone anyway. Have had since day one. I think they know she's nuts. I've spent some time with them over the weeks and helped them understand who you really are. They want to help us."

"Thank you Lucas. I'll call you when I get an arrival time."

"Okay. See ya soon."

Jethro hung up and looked around at his team. They were all looking at him expectantly.

"What is it Boss, good news?"

"Yeah, Brenda's on her way to her parents' house in Minneapolis. She has Emma with her."

Tim immediately started to work on his computer. "Tickets for you and Kate to Minneapolis, Boss?"

"Yeah, soon as possible. I'm heading home. Call me with the details."

Tony and Ziva spoke at the same time, "What about backup Boss?"

Jethro stopped in front of Tony's desk and turned around. These three had covered for him and tiptoed around him for weeks on end during this nightmare. He was grateful beyond words for their support. But, he didn't want them there when he did what he intended to do. He wasn't even sure Kate should be there but she'd insist and he wanted her with him.

"Lucas will be there. I'll be back in a few days with Emma. You guys hold down the fort."

Tony followed him to the elevator.

"I know what you're going to do Boss. Will Lucas be cool with it because if not you know I'll be fine with it and you'll need backup."

"Lucas will be fine. Thank you Tony. I'll bring her home don't worry."

By the time Jethro got home Kate was there packing for them. Tim called and said they had the first flight available but the wouldn't get there until seven o'clock that night. Jethro was frantic to get going and it took everything Kate had to keep him calm until they left for the airport. They arrived at the airport in plenty of time and Jethro flashed his badge so he could carry his gun, unloaded, onto the plane. Tim had secured them seats in first class for which Jethro was particularly thankful; his frame didn't really fit into a coach seat. Kate grasped his hand as they took off. Neither of them had spoken much since Jethro called her. They were both nervous and excited and just a bit fearful about what they would find in Minnesota.

Jethro looked out the window and thought about what he planned to do. He knew he would have to have just the right circumstances to make it happen and he wasn't sure that could be arranged. If not, something would be arranged later.

Kate shifted in her seat and pulled him around to look at her.

"I know what you're thinking Jethro and I want you to promise me you won't do anything to jeopardize yourself in any way."

"I promise. I will be going home with Emma and you. Don't worry about me."

When they arrived Lucas met them in front of the terminal. He was smiling so Jethro knew something good had happened.

"We got her, buddy. Emma. She's at the house now with Weather."

Jethro couldn't move. He couldn't believe the horror he'd been living through for so long was finally over. Lucas and Kate saw he was too shocked to say anything.

"She's fine, Jethro. Nothing at all wrong with her. Weather checked her over and she's perfect. A little skittish maybe but healthy. Come on, I'll take you to her."

They piled into Lucas' car and with lights and sirens blaring drove toward his house. When they were almost there Lucas shut off the siren and they arrived in the quiet neighborhood just twenty minutes after leaving the airport.

When they got out Jethro stood by the car not moving. Kate motioned for Lucas to go ahead. She went to Jethro and took his hands.

"Nervous?"

"What if she doesn't remember me?"

"She will. She'll know your voice."

Jethro didn't respond. He was staring up at the house.

"Get Lucas back out here."

"Jethro, what's the matter?"

"Just get him please. And come back with him."

Kate went to the door and Lucas met her on the porch.

"He wants to see you first."

Kate and Lucas approached Jethro who was still standing by the car.

"What's wrong?"

"Where's Brenda?"

"Not sure. Her parents said she dropped Emma off and went out. Told them she'd be back around midnight. We were watching the house but she went out the back and got past my guys. I went in and got Emma."

"I want her."

"Let me handle that Jethro. Just go in and see your daughter. Take her home. Let me handle Brenda."

"Is that what you'd do if someone stole your child?"

Lucas studied his friend and knew exactly what Jethro wanted to do. Just what he'd want to do if someone hurt the child his wife was due to deliver in a month.

"I can't let you do what you're thinking. I don't want to have to arrest you, Jethro."

"You won't have to but I have to see her and make sure she knows her life is over. I have to let her see me and know she won't ever be able to hide from me agan."

Kate felt the anger coming from Jethro like waves of heat. She too knew what he wanted and she didn't blame him. She would happily kill Brenda herself if the opportunity presented itself.

"Don't you want to go in and see Emma?"

"Kate, it's been over ten weeks already. A couple more hours won't hurt. Once I see her and she sees me I don't want to leave her for a good while. Days probably. I can't go in there and then leave in a few minutes. Let Lucas and I go find Brenda and get her arrested and then we'll come back and take Emma home."

"Alright but I'm coming with you. If Emma sees me she'll wonder where you are."

Lucas knew it would be a waste of breath to try and talk Jethro out of what he wanted to do. It made sense for him not to see Emma and then leave. However, he didn't want Kate with them. No need for a witness in case something happened that shouldn't.

"Alright. But, Kate you have to stay here. It's a big house and you will be able to stay out of Emma's sight. She's probably asleep anyway. Right Jethro?"

"He's right Katie. Let Lucas and I do this. You stay here with Emma. If something happens I want….."

Kate quickly silenced him with a hard kiss. "Don't say it. I'll stay but you will come back in one piece or I swear I'll kill you myself."

"Okay. Love you."

Lucas took Kate in the house and sure enough Emma was asleep. Kate peeked in the room and when she saw her she almost cried with joy. Emma looked fine, her hair was too short though and Kate wondered if Brenda had tried to make her look like a little boy. When she was sure Emma was sound asleep she took a picture with her phone and sent it to Jethro. He pulled his phone out as Lucas slipped into the driver's seat. When he saw the photo of his beautiful daughter he almost got out of the car. Wiping his eyes he showed Lucas the picture.

"Thanks Lucas."

"My pleasure. Let's get this over with."

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

**Emma's Story**

Chapter 19

For the next three hours Lucas and Jethro prowled bars and drug houses looking for Brenda. They finally got a lead from a very large, very heavily tattooed guy in a bar. He told them Brenda had been there and was probably at a biker bar on the outskirts of town. He said he'd left her there about thirty minutes ago and he was sure she'd still be there. Lucas impressed on the man the danger of warning her they were coming.

"Hey, you don't need to worry about me. That bitch owes me money. She's crazy and she needs to get locked up."

Jethro couldn't have agreed more.

When they arrived at the bar where the man had said Brenda would be, Lucas stopped at the back of the parking lot. There were several cars and about twenty motorcycles closer to the building.

"Jethro, give me your weapon."

"What? No!"

"Jethro, I don't want you to wind up in jail here. Let me take care of this. She's wanted for kidnapping and assault; that's a very long time in jail. Don't throw your life away on this bitch. You need to take Emma home, marry Kate and have lots more babies. I know what you want to do and I don't blame you but I can't let you do it."

"I wouldn't kill her in cold blood."

"I know but you'd manipulate her into doing something that gave you an excuse. Do you really want to have to explain to Emma years from now that you killed her mother?"

Jethro had never thought about that. He wanted Emma to think of Kate as her mother but he also didn't want to lie to her all her life. Reluctantly he handed Lucas his Sig.

"You better have my back, buddy."

"Always."

Lucas drove toward the bar and just as he parked the car Brenda came out of the building moving toward a pickup he knew belonged to her father. Before he knew what was happening, Jethro was out of the car and going after her.

Then all hell broke loose.

"Jethro, wait."

He didn't. Lucas saw a man coming out the door and while he went to make sure the guy didn't interfere, Jethro managed to get between Brenda and the truck she was headed for.

His mind was anything but clear. Anger and pure hatred for the woman coming toward him had clouded his judgement and he didn't even know it. Brenda had her hands in her jacket pockets and her head down which is why she almost ran right into Jethro in front of her truck. As it was she stopped just short of him. When she recognized who was blocking her way she gasped and tried to turn and run. He grabbed at her sleeve and spun her around to face him. They were almost touching they were so close.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Lucas had stopped the man who followed Brenda out of the bar and sent him back inside. When he turned back to where Jethro and Brenda were he knew something was going wrong. They were too close together. Jethro was yelling at her.

"You stupid bitch you're going to jail forever. Did you think you'd really get away with taking my child from me?"

"She's mine too you bastard. And since I won't have her neither will you."

Jethro was enraged beyond the point of reason. If Lucas hadn't taken his gun he was sure he would have killed her right then and there. He saw a look pass over her face but he didn't register what it was until it was too late. The look was one of resignation. Brenda realized she was caught and Jethro was going to get Emma back. In the next instant she decided that wasn't going to happen. If she couldn't have Emma, and she knew now she would never see her again, then Jethro wasn't going to have her either. All that thinking took just seconds but it all seemed to be in slow motion to Jethro.

Jethro heard what she said but by the time his brain was registering what it meant Brenda had pulled a knife from her pocket and stabbed him in the belly, pulling the knife up and out before Jethro could react. His hands went down to where she'd stabbed him and were immediately covered in blood. Jethro staggered back a step when Brenda pulled the knife out. As she raised it to stab him again Lucas shot her dead.

Jethro looked at her falling but he wasn't aware of much besides the fact that he was falling down himself. He crumpled to his knees and fell over sideways. He closed his eyes and in his mind he saw the picture Kate had taken of Emma sleeping. He tried to focus on that but Lucas was yelling at him.

"Dammit Jethro don't you die on me."

"Katie. Emma."

Lucas had already called for an ambulance. He pressed his jacket to Jethro's wound and applied pressure. There seemed to be an awful lot of blood and his friend wasn't very responsive.

"Jethro, stay with me. You're going to be okay. Hey, open your eyes and look at me."

Jethro did open his eyes but he could barely see Lucas. He wished he'd gone in and seen Emma. Now he wasn't going to see her ever again and that made him sad. And Kate. He heard Lucas talking to him and sirens coming but he didn't think it would matter. Jethro felt very cold and he was having trouble breathing. He felt rough hands pulling at him, putting him on a gurney and then he was out.

Lucas climbed in the ambulance next to the driver and pulled out his phone.

"Weather, take Kate and get to Mercy Hospital. Jethro's hurt."

"How bad?"

"I'm not sure. She stabbed him in the belly. Maybe you should bring Emma too."

"Okay. We're on our way."

At the house, Weather turned to Kate who had heard her end of the conversation.

"Jethro's hurt. We need to get to the hospital. Lucas said he was stabbed. He suggested we take Emma with us."

That frightened Kate almost as much as knowing Jethro had been stabbed. She didn't hesitate however. She went to Emma and carefully picked her up and carried her, still sleeping to the car.

"When we get there I'll take Emma to my office and keep her there. You go find Lucas and Jethro."

There wasn't anything to say so they rode in silence across town to the hospital where Weather was a plastic surgeon and where Jethro was now fighting for his life.

Arriving at the hospital, Kate ran into the emergency department and Weather continued to the parking garage. She got Emma out of the car and helped her walk to the elevator and up to her office. Emma was still practically asleep but she was too heavy for Weather to carry due to her own pregnancy. Once they were in the office, Weather settled Emma on the couch and the child thankfully went right back to sleep.

In the emergency department, Jethro was being treated in one of the trauma areas. Lucas was waiting for Kate. They weren't usually allowed past the curtain but he knew the doctor in charge and managed to get Kate in the room so she could at least see Jethro. There were so many people around him she could barely get a glimpse but at least she was in the same room with him. After a few mintues the ER doctor came over to her.

"Agent Gibbs lost a lot of blood which is probably our primary concern at the moment. We're pumping blood back in but he's going to need surgery to repair whatever got cut in there. I suspect the spleen, maybe the liver and maybe some intestines. Won't know until we do the CT and get in there and clean him up. We'll take him to surgery in about five minutes. You can see him now if you want and ride up in the elevator with us."

"Thank you doctor."

While Kate stepped over to see Jethro, Lucas spoke to the doctor.

"What do you think Ben?"

"Just like I said; we need to get him upstairs and get him opened up. I don't think he's in danger of dying but, he's lost a lot of blood and infection is always a problem with stab wounds especially if it nicked the intestine. We'll know more in a couple of hours. How's Weather?"

"VERY pregnant. But she feels good. Who's on surgery tonight?"

"Paul Spears. He's very good. Don't worry, I think your friend will most likely be okay."

Kate stepped up to the gurney next to Jethro's head. He was awfully pale she thought. She leaned down and kissed him on the forehead and reached for his hand.

"Jethro, can you hear me? I'm here and Emma's here with Weather. You're going to be okay."

Jethro could hear her talking and he struggled to open his eyes. He was finally able to open them and keep them open long enough to see Kate leaning over him.

"Hi, you're going to be okay Jethro. They're taking you to surgery to get you fixed up. I'll be right here when you wake up."

"Emma?" He was barely able to speak but managed to croak out his daughter's name.

"She's fine. She's with Weather upstairs in her office. She sleeping."

Jethro squeezed Kate's hand. "Take care of her for me. I love you."

"I'll take care of her until you're better. Only that long. You'll take care of her yourself in no time."

"Promise me you'll take care of her."

There were tears in his eyes and he was obviously struggling to talk.

"Of course I will. I promise. I love you Jethro."

The nurse gave Kate a signal that said they had to go. Kate held on to Jethro's hand all the way to the elevator and then to the surgical suite where she finally had to let go. Once he was out of sight she broke down. Lucas was there and guided her to a private waiting room.

"How bad is it, Lucas. What did the doctor tell you?"

"Just what he said to you. He thinks Jethro will be okay. Should we call anyone?"

"No, they'd just want to come and there's no point in that. If he's going to be alright that is."

"He is. He's too much of a bastard to die. You do know that side of him don't you?"

Lucas was trying to get Kate to relax a little. He knew the waiting was going to be hard and he wanted her to not worry so much.

"Yes, I know he's capable of being a bastard but I've not seen much of that. What I've seen is mostly him being the best father ever. These past ten weeks have been a special kind of hell for him and now this. I can't believe this happened. What did happen anyway?"

Lucas told Kate what had happened in the parking lot.

"It all took less than a minute I bet but it seemed to last forever. Jethro got right up in her face and I guess she figured she was caught and she wanted to do as much damage as possible. He never saw it coming."

"But you got her? She's dead?"

"Yeah, she's dead."

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

**Emma's Story**

Chapter 20

While Lucas and Kate were sitting in the waiting room Emma woke up in Weather's office. Of course she had no idea where she was and barely remembered Weather from earlier in the day. Weather talked quietly to her and after helping her go to the bathroom she decided to take her to see Kate.

"Emma do you remember Kate? She is a friend of daddy's."

"Kate. Kate at home. Daddy went away."

"Yes, Kate from home. From where you lived with daddy and your puppy, Maggie. Remember?"

"Maggie, for my birthday. My puppy. Daddy gone. Where Kate go?"

Weather was perplexed about what Emma was saying about her daddy but decided to let that go for now.

"Would you like to go see Kate? She's downstairs."

"Okay, we go see Kate."

Weather took Emma by the hand and they walked to the elevator and rode down two stories to the surgery floor. After checking with the floor nurse she found Lucas and Kate in the waiting room.

"Wait right here for a minute Emma."

Weather stuck her head in the door and motioned for Lucas to come over. She whispered to him asking how Jethro was and telling him Emma was just across the hall.

"He's been in there for almost an hour. The ER guy said he thought he'd probably be okay. You want Emma to see Kate?"

"Might as well. She doesn't really know me and she's bound to be confused. She keeps saying 'daddy gone' and I'm not sure what that means."

"Well, yeah bring her in here with Kate. Maybe that will make her feel better."

Weather went over and got Emma and brought her to the waiting room. When they walked in Kate was standing, looking out the window. She turned and saw Emma coming toward her. Kate knelt down and held her arms out for her and Emma went straight to her."Kate. I miss you."

"Oh, Emma I've missed you so much. Your daddy and I have missed you every day."

Kate hugged her and Emma wrapped her little arms around Kate's neck. Kate just sat on the floor and held Emma in her lap for a long time. Finally she stood up and took Emma to sit in a chair with her.

"Emma your daddy will be so happy to see you. He has been worried about you. Are you all okay, baby?"

"Daddy gone. Momma said daddy went away and I can't see him."

"No, Emma, daddy's not gone. He's in another room with the doctor because he got hurt but he's going to be back pretty soon and you can see him."

"No, momma said I can't see daddy anymore. She said he went away."

"Well, momma made a mistake. But let's just wait here and pretty soon you can see him. Can you tell me what you and momma did while you were gone?"

"We went in the car. We had picnics and went to the lake. It was fun. I want to go home."

Weather went out to see if she could find out how the surgery was going and Lucas went in search of coffee. Kate tried to engage Emma in some general conversation and not ask too many questions about her mother and what had happened while she was with her. Emma seemed to be comfortable with Kate and definitely remembered who she was. They talked about Maggie and Emma said she wanted to see her puppy. Kate assured her they would go home as soon as daddy was well and she could see the puppy. Kate talked about Tony and Abby and Ducky and Emma knew who they were and talked about things they had done together. It was a relief that Emma remembered everyone from home. It was obvious though that she was not the same joyful, exuberant child she had been before her mother took her. She was much more quiet and Kate sensed a certain sadness in her that of course, had never been there before. She seemed to have regressed some in her speech but overall seemed okay.

Kate surmised that Brenda must have told Emma her father had died or left her and he wasn't coming back. Anger and sadness filled her when she thought about how the child who adored her father, must have suffered when she was told that. For Emma to think her daddy was gone forever must have been a horrible idea. Kate had always feared Brenda would hurt Emma physically and she knew the whole episode would be hard on the child, but to think her mother had told her such a terrible thing about Jethro was worse even than what they had expected. Now Kate really was glad Brenda was dead; she only wished she could have killed her herself.

Lucas finally came back and told Kate that Jethro was out of surgery and in the recovery room. He would be moved to a room in an hour or so depending on how he came out of the anesthetic. He said Weather was with him and would come get her and Emma as soon as Jethro was settled in a room.

"She told me everything went well. They removed his spleen but his liver wasn't cut and there was just a small nick in the intestine. The surgeon told her he doesn't expect any complications and Jethro should have a complete recovery."

"Thank goodness. He was so weak in the ER I was afraid it was really bad."

"Well that kind of injury is never minor but he got lucky. Blood loss is his biggest issue but now that he's sewn up they will be able to replace what he lost and he'll be okay."

Kate hugged Emma who had been sitting on her lap the whole time. Emma just looked at Lucas and then settled back against Kate's chest. She seemed very content to be held and cuddled. Kate had never known her to be so quiet and had seldom seen her sit still for so long unless her daddy was reading to her. She thought it was all part of the trauma of what had been going on the last two months. Kate was anxious for Emma to be able to see her father and hoped that would begin her healing.

By the time Weather came to get them Kate had decided she needed to see Jethro alone before she let Emma see him. She needed to know what condition he was in and she wanted to warn him that Emma thought he was dead or at least gone away somewhere.

"Emma would you like to go with Lucas and Weather and get a treat?"

"That's a good idea, come with Uncle Lucas and we'll go find some ice cream."

Emma slid off Kate's lap and took Lucas' hand. "I want chocolate. That's my favorite."

"Then that is what you will have. We'll go get some ice cream and then go to Weather's office. Have the nurse call up there when you're ready."

"Thank you Lucas."

Kate made her way to Jethro's room while Emma went off with Lucas and Weather. She was exhausted but determined to keep it together for as long as necessary. Standing outside Jethro's room she took some deep breaths and tried to relax. When she stepped in the room she was pleased to see Jethro was still awake. She went to the bedside and leaned down to give him a quick kiss. Pulling up a chair, she took his hand and held it to her cheek. She was relieved to see he didn't have a lot of wires or tubes connecting him to machines. That would certainly have frightened Emma. There was an IV in the back of his hand and he was hooked up to a heart monitor but that was all. Given what he'd been through he didn't look too bad.

"Hey, I'm glad you're awake. How do you feel?"

"Not too bad I guess. I'm sure whatever is in that bag is helping that. Where's Emma?"

"She went to get ice cream with Lucas and Weather. Do you feel up to seeing her tonight?"

"I do for the moment. Don't know how long I'll be awake though. How is she? She alright?

"Yes, for the most part she's alright. She remembered me and Maggie and all your team. She talked about things we had done together so in that regard she's fine. We talked just a little about what she did while she was with Brenda. I didn't want to push that. Now isn't the time for that anyway."

"What else?"

"Apparently Brenda told her you died or at least went away and she couldn't see you anymore. She keeps saying, daddy is gone and I can't see him anymore."

"Shit!"

"Jethro don't get all riled up. I think once she sees you and hears your voice she'll be fine."

Jethro squeezed his eyes shut and tried to calm down. The idea that his baby had been told he was gone broke his heart. He had to see her let her know he was alright.

"Kate, I need to see her. I need to let her know I'm not gone. Can you go get her?"

"Yes, I'll call Lucas."

Kate took out her cell phone and called Lucas. "I thought you might still be in the cafeteria. Could you bring Emma to Jethro's room please?"

"On our way."

Jethro was beginning to fade but he was determined to see Emma and more importantly to let her see him. Kate wiped his face and mouth with a warm cloth and kissed him again. She raised the bed just a little bit and moved the chair closer to his head so Emma could get on it and see her daddy.

"It's going to be okay. We just need for you to get strong enough to go home and then we will get Emma whatever she needs to get past this."

"I know."

The door opened slowly and Lucas came in with Emma close to his side. She had just finished her ice cream and was busy wiping her mouth with a napkin. Kate went to her and squatted down so she was eye level with her.

"Emma, would you like to see your daddy?"

"Momma said daddy is gone and I can't see him anymore."

Jethro couldn't stand it any longer. With as much strength as he could muster he called out to his daughter.

"Emma, come here and see me, baby."

Kate watched Emma's face as she turned toward the familiar voice. A smile creased her face and her eyes lit up for the first time since Kate had seen her.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, Emma come see me."

Emma flew past Kate to the bed and climbed on the chair. Kate quickly got to her so she didn't get on the bed and hurt Jethro.

"Daddy! You didn't go away."

"No baby I'm right here. I'm been looking for you every day. I missed you Emma. Daddy loves you."

His voice was choked with emotion and it was all he could do to keep himself together.

"Love you daddy."

Emma was leaning toward her father trying to touch him.

"Give her to me. I need to hold her, Kate."

Kate turned and looked at Weather who was standing at the end of the bed. She knew Jethro and Emma both needed contact but she was afraid of hurting him.

"Can I let her on the bed?"

Weather went to the other side of the bed and motioned for Lucas to join her. Together they carefully moved Jethro over enough for Emma to lie next to him on the bed.

"Emma, I'm going to put you on the bed with daddy but be very careful of his tummy because he has a bad ouchie there. Okay?"

"Okay."

Kate lifted Emma up and laid her next to Jethro who immediately wrapped his arms around her and hugged her as best he could. Emma managed to get close enough to kiss her daddy on the cheek which brought tears to every eye in the room. Jethro ran his fingers through her hair and kissed her over and over again. Emma seemed to know just what her daddy needed because she carefully laid her head on his shoulder and rested her arm across his chest. He had both arms around her and according to the monitoring device, his heart rate and breathing were just perfect.

"I love you Emma. So much."

"I missed you daddy. I love you."

Nobody said anything for a long time. Father and daughter held onto each other and eventually fell asleep together. Lucas and Weather went home and Kate settled in a chair next to the bed. Nurses came in every couple of hours but the patient and his child slept soundly through the night. Kate knew for a fact that more healing was taking place because of the little girl in the bed than because of any medicine that might be flowing through the IV.

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

**Emma's Story**

Chapter 21

The next morning, Kate and Emma went to Lucas' house to shower and change clothes. Kate had brought a few of Emma's clothes with her just in case they needed them. She also had Tiger Lily and Emma's favorite blanket. After her bath, Emma got dressed and holding Lily tightly, went with Kate to the kitchen for breakfast. Lucas was there and told them the doctor was expecting to release Jethro in two days. He should be able to fly home then.

On the way to the hospital they stopped at Target and bought Emma some books, Crayons and coloring books to help pass the time. She and Kate were both anxious to see Jethro so the shopping was the shortest Kate could remember. When they arrived at Jethro's room he was sitting up talking to DiNozzo on the phone.

"Gotta go, my girls are here."

He disconnected and smiled at Kate and Emma as they came to the bedside.

"Good morning you two."

"Hi daddy. Are you better?"

"I am. And now that you're here I'll be better faster. Are you okay Emma?"

"I'm okay. Lucas made pancakes but not as good as you do."

"Well when we get home daddy will make you pancakes. Em, is there anything you want to talk to daddy about?"

Emma thought for a long time and then said, "No. Can we go home? I want to see Maggie and Karen."

"We'll go home in a couple of days. Daddy has to wait for the doctor to say it's okay. But you can stay here with me all the time if you want to."

"Okay."

The next two days passed slowly but Jethro made remarkable progress and was released on schedule. The doctor cautioned him about lifting or moving around too much but said he didn't need nursing care and so, could go home. The Secretary of the Navy had sent his plane for them so they flew home in comfort and privacy. Even though he'd been injured and in the hospital for three days, Jethro looked better than he had in months. Kate thought he almost looked his old self again. All he needed was to gain back the ten pounds he'd lost and he'd be good as new.

Emma had not left his side since they checked out of the hospital. She was slowly beginning to be herself again too. She was talking more and smiling more often. There was still a wariness about her that had not been there before but Kate sensed she was slowly putting things back together in her young mind. When they arrived home Karen was there to greet them along with Maggie who had been staying with Karen since Jethro and Kate left for Minnesota. Emma knew right away who Karen was and of course she remembered her puppy even though Maggie hardly looked like a puppy anymore.

While Emma romped in the backyard with Maggie, the adults sat on the deck enjoying a warm fall day and the sight of Emma back where she belonged.

Karen asked, "How is she? No problems or anything?"

"She seems fine. Physically, she's alright. She's not interested in being away from me at all which is okay by me."

"I think once she saw Jethro, a lot of what she had been through went to the back of her mind. She's still very quiet sometimes and clings to him a lot more than she did before. She hasn't slept alone since we got her back."

"Do you plan to have her see anyone?"

"Yeah, I guess we should. I don't want this to mess her up later on. There will be a lot of explaining to do when she's older but for now I just want her to be happy and well adjusted like she was before."

"I'm sure you'll do just the right thing, Jethro. You always have when it comes to Emma. Now, I should go and let you three settle back in."

"Thanks for bringing Maggie over and for keeping her. And Karen, when I go back to work I'll need you back if you're willing."

"I'm more than willing, I'm anxious to be back if you're sure."

"I'm positive. You are a very important person in Emma's life and having you here with her during the day is exactly what I want."

"Thank you Jethro. Call me when you know about going back to work."

Kate walked Karen to the door and thanked her. Then she took their bags upstairs. When she came down, Jethro's team along with Abby and Ducky were all at the front door.

"We don't want to intrude my dear , but frankly we are all anxious to see Emma. May we, just for a moment?"

"Of course! Come on, she and Jethro are in the backyard."

"How is the Boss man?"

"He's fine. Healing very well and of course having Emma with him cures a lot of ills."

They all trooped through the house to the backyard. Knowing how much it meant to him they let Tony go first. He stepped off the deck and watched Emma racing after Maggie. She was laughing and looked so happy it made everyone smile.

"Hey, little girl is that my puppy?"

Emma stopped in her tracks when she heard Tony's voice. She turned around and when she saw him standing in the yard she ran towards him and he scooped her up swinging her around.

"Hi Tony!"

Tony just hugged her and kissed her curls. He had not cried the whole time Emma was gone but now, holding her and having her kiss his cheek he couldn't stop the tears.

"Why you crying, Tony?"

"Cos I'm so happy to see you.

"Oh. I went on a 'venture with momma but I'm back now."

"Yes you are and I'm glad. Wanna go see Abby and Ducky and everyone?"

"Yes."

They ended up ordering Chinese and everyone stayed for supper. Jethro was exhausted but it meant a lot to him to have his family back together. The only one missing was his dad who was coming the next day.

The next few days were spent trying to get back to some sort of normal life. Kate went back to work and Jack arrived to help Jethro around the house while he recuperated and of course to spend time with his only grandchild. Emma was thrilled to have her grandpa visiting because he never tired of reading to her or taking her and Maggie on walks. And, he took her to the park, something her father wasn't quite up to yet. At first Emma was hesitant to go with Jack and leave Jethro at home but after they talked about it she agreed to go "just for a little while". That "little while" turned into an hour which was fine with her daddy. He wanted her to know she could leave and come back and he would be there.

Kate was splitting time between her apartment and Jethro's house. This frustrated Jethro to no end but Kate was just as frustrated for another reason. Emma was not sleeping in her own bed after being home for a week and Kate figured she might as well sleep at home where she got a good night's sleep and wasn't so damned close to what she couldn't have. When Jethro had been home for just over a week the doctor doing his follow-up exam cleared him for desk duty. Now all he had to do was get Emma ready for the idea of him going back to work.

On the Saturday before he was to go back on Monday, Karen came over for lunch. She and Jethro had talked about how to transition Emma to the idea of daddy being gone and Karen coming back. They all sat down for soup and sandwiches and Jethro began telling Emma that Karen was going to come stay with her on Monday.

"Why, daddy?"

"Because daddy has to go back to work. Karen will stay with you like she used to before you went away."

"Okay."

It was a simple as that. Jethro and Karen exchanged looks and then just shook their heads and laughed. The next idea was to talk about going to nursery school as they had planned before Emma was taken. Jethro had visited the school one afternoon while his dad watched Emma and he liked what he saw. He decided since his going back to work had been so easily accepted he'd try the school idea too.

"Emma, would you like to go to school sometimes and play with other kids and stuff?"

"I'm too little for school."

"Well, not school like big kids go to. A special school for boys and girls your age. Daddy went to see it the other day and they have lots of cool stuff."

"I don't want to go all the time. I want to stay home with Maggie and Karen."

"Okay. Maybe you could go two days a week and stay home the rest of the days with Karen. And you only go in the morning. Karen will bring you home for lunch."

Emma seemed to be thinking it over while she pulled her sandwich apart and licked the jelly out. Jethro thought for the umpteenth time that she was the cutest little girl on the planet.

"Okay, daddy. Two days but I stay with Karen and Maggie too."

"Perfect. You can start next week. Daddy will take you on Tuesday."

Jethro was relieved to have those two issues settled. Now, as far as he was concerned he had only to get Emma back in her own bed, get Kate back in his bed, find someone for Emma to talk to about her being taken and lastly, get married. Just four minor tasks he told himself.

Kate spent the day on Sunday and the topic marriage was discussed while Emma took a nap. Jethro wasn't convinced Kate would be happy without a real wedding.

"Jethro, I told you weeks ago I wanted to marry you as soon as possible. I don't want a big ceremony. Let's just go to the courthouse and get married."

"I just don't want you to regret not having a nice wedding somewhere down the line."

"I won't. Let's get married and then have a nice party for our friends. My family is so scattered there is no way to get everyone here for a wedding. My dad can come up here. I don't need a big wedding. I need you and pretty soon if you get my drift."

"I know. I'm working on it. She's taking a nap in her own bed right now."

"That's progress. Have you talked with her about this? Tried to figure out if there's anything we can do to help her?"

"Not really. I figured she'd go back when she felt safe in there. I don't want to push her."

"I understand and I'm not suggesting you push. You do whatever feels right to you. It has to be about Emma right now."

"I know you understand and you're very patient but I need you in my bed, Kate and pretty soon."

"What if you moved Emma to another room? You know, gave her the guest room. It's a little bigger and we could repaint, change things around, let her pick out some new stuff. Maybe that would help her if she's remembering that night and is afraid in her room now."

That's a good idea. Let's talk to her about it today. Also, I found a child psychologist who's going to see her on Wednesday. I met with her last week and told her all about what happened. She said maybe Emma would benefit from some play therapy. I just want to make sure she feels safe. You know she hasn't asked about her mother once."

"I'm sort of surprised by that. I figured she would bring it up."

"Me too. I'm glad she hasn't asked me where she is because I don't know what to say. I don't like lying to her but I sure can't tell her where I think her mother is."

"No you certainly cannot."

Jethro went back to work on Monday and Emma started nursery school on Tuesday. On Wednesday after work Jethro took Emma to see a very nice woman named Janice who talked to them for an hour and agreed to see Emma every Wednesday for a while. Kate had a new job with the Secret Service that didn't involve traveling. She was very happy to be at home every night. All in all life was finally back on track for Emma and the people who loved her.

TBC


	22. Chapter 22

**Emma's Story**

Chapter 22

One month to the day after they got Emma back Jethro and Kate got married. The weekend before they tied the knot, Jethro had repainted the guest room a soft green and Emma and Kate painted flowers on one wall. New furniture, new curtains and new night light that made stars on the ceiling were installed and Emma decided to sleep in her new room the night it was finished. Maggie joined her in her new, bigger bed and Jethro decided that might just be a good idea so he left her there. After they read stories and Emma had been tucked in, Jethro sat in the rocking chair watching her sleep. He let his mind drift back to that first few days when she was gone and he had been so very afraid. Nothing he had done as a Marine or an NCIS agent had been nearly as terrifying as that first realization that his child had been stolen from him. Eventually he went to his own room and fell into a fitful sleep. For the first time since Emma came home the nightmares were back. Maybe Emma wasn't the only one who needed someone to sleep with.

Kate and Jethro were married on a Friday afternoon. It wasn't the week after Emma came home as they had said they'd do but it was as soon as they could manage. Jackson and Kate's father were there as witnesses and of course Emma was there. When they got home that evening, the driveway was full of cars and lights were on in the house.

"Looks like a party. Did you tell everyone what we were doing?"

"No, I didn't tell anyone. Dad?"

"I might have mentioned something to Ducky. I hope you two don't mind. It's just the team and Fornell and maybe a surprise guest or two."

"Go inside daddy. We having a party."

"Alright Em, let's go see who's here."

Kate, her father, and Jack followed Jethro and Emma in the front door. It was a party alright. The house was decorated and the kitchen table was full of snacks and drinks. Tony greeted them and swept Emma into his arms. Jethro looked around and saw Lucas talking to Fornell. He went over and greeted them.

"Congratulations, my friend. I'm happy for you. I tried to warn Kate you know, while you were in the hospital, but I guess she didn't listen."

"Thank god she didn't. Thanks for coming. Weather here?"

"No, in fact I'm only here for the evening. She's due to deliver tomorrow so I'm heading back in a few hours. I couldn't miss this though. How's Emma?"

"She's doing great. Started nursery school two days a week and she sees a child psychologist once a week for play therapy. I don't think she'll go much longer. The woman says Emma is one of the most well adjusted, joyful children she's ever met."

"She talking about Brenda at all?"

"She told the woman what all they did and then the next time we went she told me all about it with the counselor in the room. She doesn't ask about her though."

"Good. Not sure what you'd tell her."

"That's right."

The newlyweds mingled and visited with their friends into the evening. Emma finally fell asleep in Kate's lap and Jethro carried her up to her bed. When he went back downstairs, Kate was in the kitchen with Abby and Karen.

"So, Bossman, where are you and Kate spending your wedding night?"

"Right here I imagine, Abs."

The three women shared a look and Jethro knew something was up.

"We sorta figured that was your plan but we don't think that's much of a plan so we…."

"Who exactly is we, Abby?"

"You know the team and Ducky and your dad, Kate' dad, and Fornell and Lucas. Us, all of us."

"All of you have been discussing my wedding night?"

"Well, yeah. Just for the last half hour or so while you were putting Emma to bed. Anyway, we figure you and Kate should have at least a night to celebrate so you have a reservation at the Adams House and a car will be here in twenty minutes to get you."

"Abby, wait. What about Emma? She hasn't spent the night without me since I got her back."

"Jethro, Abby will stay the night and your dad is here and Tony will be here too. I imagine the whole team will be here. She'll be fine. If she wakes up they can handle it. We'll be back before noon tomorrow. Let's do it."

Jethro looked at Kate and saw in her eyes that he needed to agree to this. There wasn't really any reason not to; Emma was safe and she felt secure with all the people in the house. And, he really did want to have his new wife all to himself tonight without worrying about his daughter walking in on them.

"How could I say no? Thanks Abs, and Karen, thank you."

They went back to the living room and everyone stopped talking to see what the Boss was going to say. Planning a night away for him wasn't something they had ever done before so they weren't sure how he was going to react.

"You guys all know I'm not much of a talker most of the time. This past few months when Emma was gone were the hardest I've been through in my life. I wouldn't have survived without Kate and each one of you. Thank you. It means more to me than I can say to have you here tonight to celebrate my good fortune in marrying this wonderful, beautiful woman. And, thank you for the night out as well."

The car arrived a few minutes later and Tony handed Jethro a bottle of champagne to take with him.

"Have a good night, Boss. Don't worry about Emma, I'll make sure she's okay. We'll all take her out to breakfast in the morning and tell her you and Kate will be back by lunch."

"Thanks Tony. I appreciate you watching out for her. And thanks for the hotel room."

While Kate and Jethro rode to the hotel the party at the house moved on. Fornell left to take Lucas to the airport but the NCIS crew and Karen managed to eat all the food and drink most of the drinks before they chose up sleeping places and crashed for the night.

In the car Kate asked, "How did they manage a room at the Adams House on such short notice?"

"Tony's father is a regular there. Probably used his name. I'm sure glad they thought of it."

"Me too."

That was the last thing Kate said until they pulled into the driveway of the hotel. She had been too busy kissing and being kissed to say anything even if she could have thought of something to say. Thinking was pretty difficult for her when Jethro had his mouth on her and his hands were roaming all over her body. She managed to give him some pretty serious kissing and touching so by the time they arrived at the hotel they really needed to get to a room.

The doorman took their two small bags and Jethro, with his arm around Kate, led the way to the desk. They were checked in quickly and on their way upstairs in the elevator in mere minutes. Jethro wisely tipped the bellman and took their bags up himself so they could be alone in the elevator. He didn't want Kate to be embarrassed by having a bellman in the elevator with them when he kissed her senseless on the way to the fifth floor. Luckily there were no stops on the way because once the doors closed he had her up against the back wall of the elevator and Kate didn't take a breath until they arrived at their destination. As soon as the door to their suite shut behind them Jethro had her up against the wall.

"Wow, being married seems to have really turned you on."

"Being married TO YOU. Hell, being in the same room with you turns me on I'm just usually able to control myself better."

"Don't think you have to control yourself again until we get home tomorrow. I actually really like it when you're just a little bit demanding and out of control."

"Then we are going to have a very good night, Mrs. Gibbs."

The room was luxurious. There was a fruit basket and champagne on the table and thick, soft carpet underfoot. The newly weds noticed none of that. All either of them saw was a person they loved and wanted to please. Once the door closed behind them they mentally shut everything else out. All the weeks of fear and sadness vanished. The constant worry about Emma disappeared. The unspoken but very real fear they had each had about their relationship surviving the crisis was forgotten.

Jethro stepped back from Kate but kept hold of both her hands. He couldn't take his eyes off her.

"You are so beautiful. Dance with me?"

"There's no music."

"Might be better that way."

Kate laughed and happily stepped into his embrace. She ran one hand up the back of his neck into his hair and leaned in to kiss him softly on the mouth.

"You are the most handsome, sexiest man I have every known, Jethro. I love you with all my heart and I always will."

They held each other and move gracefully around the room as if they had danced together for years. Carefully, they began to undress each other and eventually, Jethro led his bride to the bed. Removing the last barriers of cotton and silk between them they settled onto the bed and let their passion for each other take over.

Kate loved the feel of him pressing against her body. He was at once demanding and gentle, taking care of her while he found his own pleasure in her response to his touch. She reveled in the feel of his muscular frame under her hands, the soft, curly chest hair she loved to play with and those sinful lips that seemed to devour her as they moved over her body. Kate knew she held tremendous power over Jethro. She could reduce him to begging with the scrape of a nail or a whispered suggestion. And, she knew he had the same power over her. He could melt her heart with just a look or a simple touch and the things he could do to her with his mouth and his hands were indescribable. She had been so afraid of losing him while Emma was gone that to have him here with her now; to be married to him, was almost unbelievable.

Jethro knew he would never be able to get enough of Kate. He loved being able to drive her crazy with a touch or a lick in the just the right place. There were so many places he had yet to taste and tonight he planned work his way to as many of those places as possible. It had been such a long time since he had been with a woman he really, truly loved; he'd almost forgotten how beautiful an experience it was to have sex with a woman he loved. He and Kate had been together only a few times and most of those had been while Emma was gone. Tonight was different. Tonight he was free to think only about the woman he loved. Only about how to please her and show her the depth of his love for her. Knowing he would be able to make love to this woman for the rest of his life was almost more than he could comprehend.

Sometime in the middle of the night Jethro got up and went into the bathroom. As he stood washing his hands he found himself smiling for no apparent reason. Then he realized there were lots of reasons and one of them was walking toward him. Kate came in the bathroom and stood behind him wrapping her arms around his waist. She looked at their reflection in the mirror and smiled.

"You look pretty happy with yourself Special Agent Gibbs."

"Oh, I'm happy alright but not with myself. With you. With us."

"We're going to have a beautiful life together, Jethro. Know why?"

"Why?"

"Because we were meant to be together. We fit perfectly together and because I will never let you go and I will never get tired of you and I will love you forever."

"Wow."

"How about a bubble bath in that huge tub over there?"

"It's almost three o'clock in the morning."

"You have something better to do?"

"Well….."

"We've about worn that bed out. Let's give it a rest and see how we do in this giant spa tub. You never know, the jets might give us some ideas."

"I don't need ideas from a tub; I have plenty of my own but I think I'd enjoy being in a confined space with you. Naked. Slippery. Hot."

"Okay then, get that water started while I take care of business."

"Yes, ma'am."

By the time they stumbled back to the bed Jethro had decided he needed to remodel their bathroom and add a spa tub. That led him to thinking about other things that needed doing at home. Things like more closet space, an updated kitchen, new living room furniture. They were snuggled together under the sheet. Holding each other, touching, always touching. There were no words needed they just wanted to be close and enjoy the silence with the one other person in the world who understood them. Jethro must have drifted off to the land of Home Depot because he didn't know Kate was talking to him.

"Jethro! What in the world are you thinking about? I've been talking to you for five minutes."

"Sorry. I was thinking we need to get one of those tubs at home."

"Oh, well in that case I forgive you. Could we really have one?"

"Sure, just need to remodel the master bathroom. Need to do that anyway to add some closet space for you."

"Sounds like quite the project."

"Not really. I can do most of it and I have a couple of guys in mind to help me. Would you like to design your own kitchen?"

"Oh yes, I'd love that. Are you sure you want to do all that?"

"Of course. The house needs updating. I think we can make it very comfortable for us. Unless you want to move."

"No, you need the basement and there are too many good memories there for you. I like the house and the location. If we can remodel let's do it."

Jethro shifted just a little so he could see Kate's face. He just looked at her for a long time. She knew there was something on his mind but if he didn't get to it pretty soon she was going to be asleep.

"Katie, I know I was a bastard while Emma was gone. Thank you for sticking with me. I meant what I said at the house, I couldn't have done it without you."

"You were never in any danger of losing me. I admit there were times when I was afraid the stress would tear us apart. We hadn't been together very long and that kind of stress can be very hard to manage even for long time couples. I'm just thankful we came through and most importantly that Emma is home."

"She's doing good don't you think?"

"Yes, she seems perfectly fine to me. What is the therapist saying?"

"She thinks Emma's fine too. In fact she's only going to see her two more times. Emma has talked about her mother and what happened but she doesn't seem particularly traumatized by it. Apparently, Brenda was actually pretty good to her. The other person with them, someone Emma calls Joyce, was nice to Emma."

"Have they found her yet?"

"Lucas said they traced Brenda back to a small town in Missouri but lost her trail there. She seems to have taken Emma alone to her parents' house. Emma said before they left Joyce gave her a new book and told her she would miss her. I think she and Brenda had a falling out."

"Well, she may have been good to Emma but she still helped kidnap her and I wish they could find her."

"I'm glad it's all over and I never have to worry about Brenda coming back."

"What are you going to tell Emma about her mother?"

"That's what the therapist and I are doing next week. Telling her Brenda died and went to heaven. I hope I don't choke when I say that!"

"You won't. You want what's best for Emma so you'll sacrifice what you want for her sake. That's the kind of father you are; the kind who always puts his child first."

"You know, there will be times when you are first and Emma will be second. That's just the way it is so don't argue or look so surprised."

"I guess you're right but I just never thought about being ahead of Emma in your life. I'm not sure how I feel about that."

"My dad taught me when Kelly was born that no matter what my marriage had to be a primary concern. Children will grow up and leave home but the marriage is to be forever. You and I will be together long after Emma is grown and on her own. And her brothers and sisters are gone."

"Whoa there buddy. Lots of plurals in there. Brothers and sisters?"

"Or just brothers. Or just sisters. I won't care as long as they are as good looking and smart as their mother."

When Kate didn't say anything Jethro suddenly realized they had never talked about having children together. He had just assumed they would have more children. Maybe he had been wrong.

"Katie? I know we haven't talked about kids but you do want to have them don't you?"

"Yes, I do. We never talked about it. But, yes I want to have children with you Jethro. Nothing would make me happier. I wasn't sure how you felt about it considering all you've been through with losing Kelly and then this ordeal with Emma."

"I always thought Shannon and I would have three or four kids. After they died I didn't think I'd ever want another child; too risky, too scary. Then Brenda got pregnant and I was more or less forced back into fatherhood. But when I saw Emma I knew I was finally going to have someone to love again. I knew her mother and I would not be together for long; she was too unreliable and unstable. But Emma; I knew I would never give her up. I want to have children with you Katie, as many as you want."

"Let's go one at a time and see how things develop. Now, kiss me and let's get some sleep. You're going to need all your energy."

"What for?"

"I thought we'd get started on those children tomorrow."

"Excellent idea Mrs. Gibbs!"

TBC


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and alerts on this story. We are nearing the end. I'm glad so many of you have enjoyed it.

**Emma's Story**

Chapter 23

Jethro and Kate did indeed get started on children the next day. At least they thought they were. Unfortunately, getting pregnant proved to be a difficult and stressful endeavor for the newlyweds. After several months of unsuccessful trying Kate went to her doctor to see what was wrong. She figured the problem had to be her since Jethro had fathered children with two other women. When she got a clean bill of health she didn't know whether to be pleased or not. Jethro agreed to get checked out and he too was found to be in perfect health and supposedly capable of doing his part.

"Maybe it just isn't meant to be for me."

They were in the bedroom, Kate sitting up in bed reading and Jethro just coming from the shower.

"I don't believe that, Kate. Maybe we're just trying too hard. Too anxious I mean. Why don't we stop worrying about it for a while? You know, just relax and give ourselves some time."

"Don't have much choice I guess."

She sounded very defeated and sad. Jethro hated that she was feeling all the responsibility and pressure. They had decided to get pregnant as soon as possible but obviously that wasn't happening. He looked at his wife and saw the sadness that was threatening to take over. He desperately wanted to stop that from happening.

"Kate, please don't let this get you down. We have plenty of time. Let's just enjoy the life we have. Enjoy Emma and be patient and when the time is right it will happen. It's not like we hate the trying."

"Very funny. Maybe you're right. Maybe I've been too focused on the outcome and have lost sight of the joy of being with you."

So, they stopped talking about getting pregnant, stopped looking at the calendar and just went on living. Emma was growing and learning every day and showed no ill effects of her mother kidnapping her. She was still a daddy's girl but was also becoming very attached to Kate. Jethro was still usually her first choice in times of distress or unhappiness and was her preference when it was time to read stories and go to bed. She was almost always in a good mood and rarely had to be disciplined. Her Lab, Maggie, was her constant companion and slept on Emma's bed with her.

One night Jethro was helping Emma get ready for bed and she crawled up onto his lap for her stories. When they were finished reading Jethro thought she was asleep but Emma stirred and turned around to look at him.

"I heard you daddy."

"You mean you heard me reading the stories?"

"No. When I was gone I heard you. Mommy said you were gone and I couldn't see you anymore but I heard you."

Jethro was stunned. She had never brought this up before even with the counselor. He brushed her hair back and kissed her forehead.

"Can you tell me about it, Em?"

"Sure. When I was going to sleep and I closed my eyes I could hear you."

"Do you remember what I was saying?"

"No, but I liked it. I missed you a bunch daddy. I'm glad I came home."

"Me too Emma. I missed you every day. You know Em, if you ever need to tell daddy or Kate anything about when you were gone it's okay. Does it make you scared to talk about it?"

"No, I'm not scared now. I love you daddy."

"And I love you."

It was all Jethro could do to keep himself together long enough to get Emma into bed. When he stepped into the hallway he broke down and cried for the first time since Emma had come home.

As the new year approached and there was still no baby on the way, tiny cracks began to appear in Kate and Jethro's relationship. The holidays had been stressful at times as they are for lots of people but they had celebrated a very happy Christmas with both their fathers visiting. Jethro had been off work for a week and they were lucky enough to have some snow which excited Emma to no end. Watching her romp in the yard with Maggie had been a highlight of the snow season so far. Jethro and Kate's father, Paul, had hit it off very well at the wedding and Jack and Paul quickly bonded over a shared love of cars and poker. Emma always loved having her grandfather visit and with Kate's father there too she had double the attention. Of course, her daddy was still her favorite.

By the middle of January Jethro was noticing some subtle changes in Kate that had him worried. She seemed to spend more time at work and was a bit less engaged with Emma than she had been. Jethro was aware that Emma favored him but he didn't think that was unusual. After all he had been her only parent most of her life. Kate was still new in the family but he thought Emma was very comfortable and secure with her. Emma had never said anything to him about not wanting Kate to help her or be with her when he had to work late or be gone overnight. He thought they were fine together but for the past few weeks he had begun to sense Kate pulling back a bit. He tried to brush it off but when he thought about it he realized Kate had not offered to give Emma her bath or read her stories in almost two weeks. Normally, since they had been married, he and Kate had shared those tasks as he tried to help Emma incorporate Kate into her life more fully. He wondered what had changed.

The whole getting pregnant fiasco was also wearing on them. Even though they had said they wouldn't worry about it, Jethro knew Kate thought about it all the time. He knew she wanted a child and he did too. Lately Kate had begun to come to bed later or go to bed earlier so their sex life had taken a drastic down turn. That, as much as anything had Jethro worried. They had always enjoyed each other and he couldn't stand the distance that seemed to be growing between them. He decided he had to do something about these things that were bothering him and do it soon. Abby had been asking if Emma could spend the night with her and Jethro decided that was just what was needed.

Jethro walked into the lab with a large Caf-Pow in hand.

"Abs, you got plans for tonight?"

"Nope, whatcha got in mind, Bossman?"

"Would you like to play favorite aunt and have Emma spend the night?"

"I'd love it! You taking Kate out for a romantic date?"

"Something like that."

Abby knew Jethro almost as well as Ducky did and she saw and heard something was wrong.

"What's the matter? Don't say nothing because I can hear it in your voice and see it on your face. What's going on? Emma's alright isn't she. She must be or your wouldn't let me keep her. It's Kate isn't it. Is she sick? Did you do something? Is she mad at you? You can tell me Gibbs. I love you. You can trust me."

"Abby take a breath. Emma is fine. Kate and I are fine. We just need some adult alone time. Please don't worry."

"Okay but I know it's more than that. But you can fix it. I have faith in you Gibbs. But if she hurts you or Emma I will make her disappear."

"She hasn't hurt me or Emma. It's nothing like that, Abs. Can you pick Emma up about seven o'clock?"

"Why don't I come get her on the way home and she can eat at my house."

"Okay. Karen will have her ready if I'm not home yet."

Jethro didn't tell Kate about Emma spending the night with Abby because he wanted to surprise her with a night out. That was a mistake but one he wouldn't understand until later.

When Kate got home Friday evening she was exhausted from a very busy week and looking forward to a quiet weekend at home with Jethro and Emma. It had been a trying few months for her and she was determined to turn things around. She felt herself slipping away from her husband and also from Emma. She thought she knew why and she had made up her mind to fix what was wrong and move forward. She loved Jethro with all her heart but being married had been a more difficult transition that she had expected. She also loved Emma and wanted more than anything to be a mother to her. That also had proven more difficult than she had expected. Having seen Jethro and Emma together over the past year she knew it would be a challenge to win a measure of the child's love for herself and so far she felt like she was failing. In fact she felt like she was failing in all aspects of her marriage. Kate was not a quitter but some days she felt like she had stepped into something she wasn't really prepared for. She missed her mother at times like these; she had no one to talk to about her fears and misgivings.

Walking in the house she was greeted by Emma with Maggie close behind as usual.

"Hi Kate."

"Hello beautiful girl. How are you today?"

Kate hugged her and Emma kissed her on the cheek.

"Guess what?"

"Oh, let's see, you ate spinach for lunch."

"Ewwe, no, I'm going to spend the night with Abby."

"You are? Well that sounds like fun. Is that why your backpack is down here?"

"Yes, Karen helped me pack it."

Karen stepped out of the kitchen into the hall and greeted Kate. Emma and Maggie ran off to play.

"Happy Friday, Kate. I know you're glad to have the weekend here."

"Yes, I am. What's this about Emma and Abby?"

"Don't know. Jethro called and said Abby would pick Emma up to spend the night."

Kate frowned and Karen wondered for the hundredth time what was happening to her favorite couple. There was a strain in the marriage and sometimes an uncomfortable vibe in the house that concerned her. Now Kate looked unhappy and it was obvious she had not known about Jethro's plans for Emma. Karen had become close to Kate since Emma came home and especially after the marriage. She hoped the young woman would confide in her.

"Kate, if you need to talk I'm here."

"What do you mean?"

"Just that. I sense something is wrong or heading in that direction and if you need someone I'm here for you. You have been thrown in the deep end of the pool ever since you and Jethro got engaged and I am here to help you if I can. I care for both of you so much. I hate to say it but I am sensing something isn't quite right these days. I don't want to pry; just to let you know you can come to me if you need to."

Kate wasn't sure what to say. She had no idea her feelings were so obvious. She wondered if Karen had spoken to Jethro as well.

"Thank you Karen. I don't think there is anything really wrong it's just we are….I am….in a difficult time. I hope I am just having adjustment issues. You know, being married for the first time and all that. I'm sure we can work things out."

"I know you will. You and Jethro were meant to be together. You had a very difficult beginning but your love will pull you through this rough patch."

"I hope you're right."

"I am."

Abby arrived just then and their conversation ended. Karen went to get Emma and Kate let Abby in.

"Hey, Abby, I hear you're taking our little one for the night."

"You didn't know? Sorry, I guess it was a surprise. It's okay though?"

"Of course. Whatever Jethro arranged. Emma's on her way. Here's her backpack. I'm sure Lily and the blanket are in there."

Emma ran down the stairs and greeted Abby full of excitement.

"Hi Abby. I'm ready to go. Bye Kate."

Emma went to Kate for a hug and kiss goodbye. Kate held her for a long time and kissed her on the forehead.

"You have fun and daddy and I will see you tomorrow. I love you Emma."

"Love you Kate. Tell daddy bye."

"I will. Be a good girl."

Once Abby and Emma were gone, Karen went home and Kate was left alone in the house. She wondered where Jethro was and when he would be home. She also wondered why he had sent Emma to spend the night with Abby. The more she thought about it the more she knew the next several hours were going to be very important to her future. She decided to go for a run and clear her head. After changing clothes she left Jethro a note and went out.

TBC


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: Thanks to all of you who are still reading and commenting or even just reading. I lost track of what chapter we are on so some of you to whom I have replied may be expecting a bit more from this chapter. Sorry, that's the next chapter. Just to be safe, rating goes up to M for that one. So, one more chapter and a short epilogue that I'm not really loving so it may get an overhaul. If it does you may have to wait an extra day for the next chapter and epilogue.

**Emma's Story**

Chapter 24

On his way home Jethro thought about what he wanted to do tonight, what he wanted to say to Kate and what he wanted to accomplish. He knew he needed to let her know he understood if she was having trouble adjusting to being married and having a child. He knew he wanted Kate to love Emma and he was pretty sure she already did. What he didn't know was what she was afraid of. What was holding her back where Emma was concerned. He was determined to help her figure that out and then fix it. After all, he was a man and that's what men do, they fix things.

All their plans for remodeling had been on hold for the holidays and bad weather. Kate had designed the kitchen she wanted and given her input on the bathroom redesign which would give her a nice big closet of her own. Right now her clothes were divided between the master bedroom closet and the guest room closet. That was going to change tonight. Jethro decided as he pulled in the driveway he would give the entire closet in the master bedroom to Kate. It wasn't much; more symbolic than anything but it was a start.

When Jethro read Kate's note and looked at the clock he figured he had time to do the closet switch before she got home. Taking a beer for energy he ran upstairs and got started. He took all his hanging clothes and put them on the bed in the guest room, took Kate's clothes from the guest room closet and put them in the master closet. Shoes were next and assorted junk he had in the bottom of the closet was last. Finally he rehung his clothes and threw his shoes in the guest room closet. Going back to the master closet he neatly arranged Kate's clothes the way she had done them. He put her shoes on the shoe racks and her sweaters on the shelves. By the time he was finished his beer was gone and he thought Kate should be home any minute.

Jethro was in the kitchen with another beer and some left over chicken when Kate came in.

"Hey, babe how was your run?"

"Good. I would have waited for you but I didn't know how late you would be."

Kate got a bottle of water out of the fridge and Jethro kissed her hello. He held out a piece of chicken which she gladly ate from his fingers. She realized she hadn't had any lunch.

"You want to go out to dinner?"

"Not really. I'd like to take a shower and just relax here with you. I was looking forward to a nice night with you and Emma but I guess I'll have to settle for just you."

"I thought maybe we could use an adults only night. I guess I should have called about Emma going with Abby. Sorry."

"You don't need to apologize, Jethro. She's your daughter, you can make whatever plans you want to for her."

"Hold on. I actually think of Emma as OUR daughter. I guess I thought you did too."

_Be careful, Kate. Think about what you're going to say before you say it. _

"I'd like to but….."

"But what? Kate what's going on? And don't say nothing, I know something's wrong and I want us to fix it. Talk to me, Katie, please."

"I don't know if I can explain it. Let me go take a shower and then we can talk. Okay? I promise, just let me get clean and into some comfy clothes and we can take as much time as we need. I know we need to talk, Jethro."

Jethro reached for her hand as she turned to leave the kitchen. "Katie, I love you. Just as much or more than the day I married you. Please tell me you still feel the same."

"I do love you Jethro."

Jethro finished his beer and decided to go up and change clothes. Maybe some time working on the boat would help him get his thoughts in order. At least until Kate was ready to talk. When he got to the bedroom he was surprised he didn't hear the shower running and more surprised when he stepped into the room and found Kate sitting on the side of the bed staring into the closet. He wondered if he had screwed up. When he approached her he was sure he had because Kate was crying. He sat down next to her and put his arm around her shoulders.

"Hey, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"You rearranged the closets."

"Yeah, I thought you'd like to have all your clothes together. I know it's not much but I thought it would be a good idea. Was I wrong?"

Kate wiped her eyes and stood up facing him.

"No. It's just that I never realized I cared about it until I saw what you'd done. Why do I even care? Why did it matter to me where my clothes were? I don't know what's wrong with me Jethro! How did you know I needed this?"

Jethro stood up and wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. He was so damned confused he wasn't sure what the right answers were. This was so not the woman he fell in love with; Kate was not insecure or afraid. At least not the Kate he knew.

"First of all there is nothing wrong with you. Let's get that straight right now. Whatever is bothering you we can talk about and figure out. I moved the clothes because I promised you a new bathroom and closet and I haven't delivered on that promise. I decided it was time you had all your stuff together, not spread out like you're visiting or something. This is YOUR house Kate and I want you to know that to the point that it never enters your mind again that it isn't. I don't know if I'm making sense or not but that's what I was thinking about."

With her face buried in his chest, Kate said, "Thank you, Jethro. Thank you for knowing what I need even if I don't. But I kinda like having your clothes next to mine."

"Well I'll move some shirts back in here. Will that do?"

"Yes."

Jethro relaxed his hold on her and stepped back just far enough to see her face. He framed her face with his hands and wiped her tears away with his thumbs.

"Can you tell me what else is wrong?"

Kate searched his eyes and saw only love and worry. She knew in her heart she could trust him with anything and she desperately wanted to get their marriage back on track. She wanted all the tension and anxiety of the past few weeks and months out of their lives forever. Kate had figured out while she was out running what exactly had been nagging at her for so long and now all she needed was to screw up her courage and get it out in the open.

She took a deep breath and plunged ahead.

"Do you really want me to think of Emma as my own child?"

Jethro was surprised. That was not what he was expecting. He let his hands drop to Kate's shoulders and trail down her arms to her hands. He looked at her and tried to understand where that was coming from.

"Of course I do. I told you in the very beginning how much it meant to me that you and Emma got along so well. I could see when she was gone how much she meant to you. I don't understand why you're asking me this."

"Then why haven't you ever said anything to me about adopting her?"

Again, Jethro was taken aback by her question. He closed his eyes and sat down on the bed pulling Kate down next to him.

"I don't know. I mean the night I proposed I intended to talk to you about it but we were so excited I forgot and then when we got home and Emma was gone I never thought about it again. Honest to god, Kate, I just completely forgot about it. I want you to adopt Emma if you want to, of course."

"I want to. I have wanted that from the beginning."

"Why didn't you say something?"

"I don't know. Like you, I never thought about it while Emma was gone and then when she came back we were focused on other things. And ever since we got married we've been focused on a baby. It wasn't until today while I was running that I finally understood what's been driving my feelings lately."

"I will call my attorney in the morning and get the paperwork started. I never intended for you to not adopt Emma. I know it's been difficult since…well ever since the beginning, but things will get better. Emma loves you Kate and I know she will accept you as her mom. She has never had anyone else really to be her mother. She loves Karen but she knows Karen isn't her mom."

"Jethro, you know I love Emma. Sometimes, and I hate to admit this, I am jealous of the relationship the two of you have. In my rational, adult mind I know that's stupid and unfair. I want Emma to think of me as her mom and I'm not sure how to help her do that."

"We'll talk to her together about the adoption. She's really young to understand all of it but if we make it a celebration and big deal she'll get into it. I'll spend some time talking to her about you being her mom. We sort of laid some of that groundwork with the counselor. I'm so sorry I let this get by me, Katie."

"It's not your fault Jethro. It's just been a crazy year and with us trying so hard, and failing, to have a baby I think my mind just went to places it normally wouldn't go. The whole not getting pregnant thing has really hurt my confidence. I promise I will be okay."

"You never have to wonder about my love for you Kate or my determination to have a life with you and Emma and any other kids we have or adopt or whatever. We need to do a better job of talking to each other and trusting each other."

"We will. I will."

Jethro leaned into her and Kate wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down on top of her. She kissed him softly on the mouth then again with an intensity he hadn't felt from her in weeks. Jethro didn't hesitate to take the kiss deeper and his hands got busy roaming over her soft skin and trying to get her out of her clothes. Finally he had to release her mouth to get her top and his shirt off. While he was at it he shucked off his pants before settling back on the bed and picking up where he'd left off.

TBC

A/N: Rating goes up for the next chapter.


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: Rating goes up to M on this chapter.

**Emma's Story**

Chapter 25

"Want you Katie, so much."

His mouth was everywhere and Kate couldn't get enough of him. She pushed his boxers down over his hips and pulled him down with her hands on his butt. Jethro kissed his way down to her breasts and teased her nipples with his tongue while one hand pushed down her panties. The sounds she was making as he touched her center drove him crazy. She was obviously ready for him and when she began stroking him he almost came in her hand.

Their lovemaking was usually a slow, sensual dance but tonight neither of them wanted slow and easy. Jethro pinned her hands above her head with one strong grip and while his mouth settled on her breasts his other hand went back to her center to torture her just a little longer. Kate was losing her mind and her patience.

"Damn Jethro, stop teasing!"

He withdrew his mouth from her breast and looked at her with eyes that had gone very dark. Then he trailed his hand up her abdomen and traced her lips with his finger still wet with her juices. She licked his finger and then he covered her mouth in a hard, demanding kiss. As his tongue pressed past her lips he thrust into her and Kate was lost in the sensation of being completely overwhelmed by her husband. This was not a slow, seductive dance; Jethro took control of her body, took what he wanted and in return gave her what she needed. Over and over again he took them to the brink and pulled them back until finally he couldn't hold back any longer.

"Open your eyes Kate."

She did and Jethro locked his eyes with hers as he thrust into her twice more.

"Come with me Katie. I can't wait any longer."

Her only response was to pull him down and kiss him blind as she clenched around him and they fell over the cliff together. Jethro continued to move inside her, slowly bringing her down and back up again until she somehow managed to roll them over and take control from him. Kate braced her hands on either side of his head and settled herself on him. She leaned down and barely skimmed her mouth over his, teasing him with her tongue. Jethro's hands were at her hips trying to get her to move but all she'd do was roll her hips from side to side driving him nuts. Finally she sat up, scraping her nails down his chest stopping to play with his chest hair before she reached for his hands and pulled them up to her breasts. As he cupped her breasts and rolled her nipples between his thumb and forefinger she rewarded him with a rocking motion that set them both on fire. This was a favorite position for Jethro and Kate knew it. She stilled her movements and leaned down on his chest to kiss him again. With her hands on either side of his head she kissed him until neither of them had any breath left. Slowly she sat up and with her hands on his chest began to move again much to Jethro's delight. He thrust up to meet her and they soon found their rhythm. When Kate reached back to fondle his balls he thought he would lose his mind.

"Holy shit!"

When he looked at his wife she was smiling a very wicked, very seductive smile he'd never seen before. His hands went back to her hips and he held on for dear life as she rode him to the brink and then took him flying over the edge.

Kate collapsed on his chest and he wrapped his arms around her, stroking up and down her back. Their hearts were pounding in unison and their breathing was slowing coming back to normal. Jethro pulled the comforter over them from the side and neither of them moved for a long time. After they had both come back to earth and regained their senses, Jethro rolled them over and reluctantly pulled out of her. He brushed her hair back off her face and covered her with barely there kisses.

"You okay?"

"Never better. You?"

"The same."

"Is this what you meant by us needing to talk to each other more?

Jethro laughed, "Not exactly but I'll take this anytime."

"Me too. I love you, Jethro and I'm sorry I've been so off track lately."

Jethro put two fingers on her lips. "Stop. You have nothing to apologize for. It has been a crazy year and most women I've known would have bailed the night we found Emma was gone. We're fine. In fact we're way beyond fine. You and Emma and I are going to be a great family. And some day, there will be a baby. I have no doubt. Now, that's enough talking. I'm more interested in the communicating we were doing just a little while ago."

Kate's answer was to pull him down and kiss him and wrap herself around him.

Jethro couldn't take his hands off her; he trailed the back of his hand down between her breasts and gently covered her center. He was so gentle she could barely feel him touching her but her body reacted nonetheless.

"Tell me if you want me to stop. I just want to touch you."

"No, don't stop."

Kate could barely form the words she was so turned on by what he was doing. His fingers strayed to her inner thighs but soon enough were back to stroke her where they both wanted him to be.

Jethro's mouth was at her ear, "Tell me what you want Kate."

"Your mouth on me would be nice."

He nibbled at a spot below her ear then soothed it with his tongue. Her pulse was pounding and he sucked on that point for a while.

"Where?"

"Right where your left hand is now."

Kate was squirming under his touch, wanting more.

Jethro responded by kissing her hard on the mouth while invading her again, this time with two fingers. He moved the kiss to her breast, her stomach and finally he settled between her legs and covered her with his mouth. Kate's sighs and moans were all the encouragement he needed and he set about seeing how long he could make them last. Kate's fingers tangled in his hair holding him in place. Little did she know nothing in the world could have made him move from this spot. Kate raised herself on her elbows so she could watch what he was doing to her. Somehow, unbelievably, watching him pleasure her made it even better and very soon she felt herself hurtling toward her climax.

"Jethro, god that feels so good."

Jethro raised his head to look at her and thrust two fingers in her as he moved to kiss her.

"I want to see you come again, Katie."

He kept up a steady pace with his fingers while his mouth lingered on her breasts before going back to her center. He teased her clit with his tongue and when he sucked it into his mouth and thrust a third finger inside her Kate came completely apart. Jethro withdrew his fingers and mouth and thrust inside her. He covered her mouth with his and together they climaxed once again. Kate tasted herself on his lips and devoured him as he moved in her again and again. When they finally came down, they fell asleep tangled in the comforter and each other.

Two hours later Kate woke up with Jethro spooned behind her and his arm draped possessively across her middle. She laid still for a moment and then carefully moved Jethro's arm causing him to mumble something and roll onto his back. Kate sat up and looked at her husband. She loved watching him sleep. She thought he was very handsome and of course very sexy. She loved his hair and the way he smiled and of course his eyes. She also liked the tiny laugh lines around his eyes and the very faint freckles under his eyes. In reality there wasn't anything she didn't like about his body. He was in great shape, he had just the right amount of hair on his chest and his hands were big and strong. She had never felt as cherished and protected as she did when she was with Jethro. This evening's activities had certainly been an unexpected pleasure. Watching him sleep, Kate chastised herself for ever doubting him or their life together. She reminded herself why she fell in love with him in the first place; he was the most honorable, loyal and loving man she had ever met and she was blessed to have him in her life. She knew she was loved and that was the best feeling in the world.

Knowing Jethro was probably exhausted from the week he'd had at work not to mention the mind blowing sex they'd just shared, Kate carefully slipped out of bed and headed for the shower. She was enjoying the hot spray on her neck and shoulders when a cold draft signaled she was no longer alone.

"You snuck out on me."

Jethro invaded her space and joined her under the hot water.

"You looked so sound asleep I didn't have the heart to wake you. I know you had a tough week. And, we certainly got in a good workout in there."

"We did didn't we. We need to schedule adult only time more often."

"I agree. Now, let's get clean and go eat. I worked up quite an appetite trying to keep up with you Agent Gibbs."

"I thought you did just fine Mrs. Gibbs. In fact, I thought you were superior in every way."

They managed to actually use some soap and shampoo and get clean between kisses and touches. Later, after a supper of leftovers and wine they sat on the couch watching the fire. Neither spoke, they just snuggled together and held each other, mesmerized by the flames and the overwhelming love they had for one another.

END

Well, I guess not technically the end since there will be a short epilogue tomorrow.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N:** Thank you again to all my readers and reviewers. And to those of you who Favorited this story as well. I think all authors appreciate knowing someone is reading their work and better yet, enjoying it. I know I certainly do. This is the end for this story but hopefully something new will come to me soon. Merry Christmas!

**Emma's Story**

Epilogue

After that night Kate and Jethro's marriage which had been good anyway only got better and stronger. Kate adopted Emma just a month later and everyone celebrated with a party after the legalities were finalized. Emma and her daddy had a long talk about the adoption before the papers were signed and she told him she wanted Kate to be her mommy. He asked her if she understood what that meant and her reply brought tears to his eyes.

"Sure, it means she loves me and I love her forever."

"That's right, Emma. Kate does love you and she wants to be your mom forever."

"Daddy, what about a brother?"

Jethro sputtered and choked and finally managed to reply, "What do you mean?"

"My friend Sarah at school got a new mommy and a new brother. Can we get a brother?"

_We're workin' on it, _was what he was thinking but_, _"Maybe" was his response to his four year old.

As soon as the weather permitted and Jethro had time, the renovation of the kitchen and bathroom began. It was a nightmare and an adventure all rolled into one. Of course it took longer and cost more than they expected but in the end it was worth it. Kate had her beautiful, updated and very functional kitchen and Jethro had his spa tub. There was also a new closet for Kate and a super, multi-sprayer walk-in shower for Jethro. He would say he got the best end of the deal because he got Kate in the tub and the shower on a regular basis but he was rarely required to be in the kitchen. Of course the renovations were doubly stressful because Kate was pregnant throughout the process. Jethro made a mental note to never again start a big project when she was pregnant. They survived but just barely!

That first Adults Only night had not only strengthened an already good marriage it had cured the pregnancy problem. Emma got her baby brother nine months and two weeks after that fateful night. Jackson Paul, named in honor of his grandfathers, weighed in at eight pounds and two ounces. He had his father's light brown hair and his mother's dark eyes. He was a very happy baby who began sleeping through the night when he was only three months old. Kate stayed home for those first three months then went back to work and Karen took care of JP as he was called.

Emma was in pre-K by now and loved going to school. She also loved being a big sister and was eager to help with the baby except when it came to changing diapers which she termed, 'yucky'. Her daddy agreed but was never-the-less, an expert at that particular chore. Emma's old room was turned into the baby's room. Emma helped her daddy paint the room and she and Kate drew sailboats on one wall. Having a baby in the house fascinated Emma and she spent a lot of time just looking at him. She loved kissing him and feeling his downy soft hair.

"I think he's cute, mommy. But when will he be able to do something?"

"Like what?"

"You know, like sit up or crawl or something. All he does is lay around."

"He'll be sitting up in a few months and by the time he's a year old he'll probably be walking around and getting into your stuff. You'll have to keep your toys picked up and your door closed."

"Can we take him to the park or something?"

"As soon as your daddy gets home from the store we can go to the park. Why don't you go change into some other pants and shoes so you'll be ready."

"Okay, mommy."

Those were the sweetest words Kate ever heard. Well, maybe as sweet as what Jethro whispered in her ear sometimes. In an entirely different way of course! Kate was thrilled with how she and Emma had come to love one another. Once Kate adopted her Emma seemed to become really her daughter. It was as if both of them had been waiting for the official word and once they had it there was no more distance between them. Emma simply accepted Kate as her mom and never looked back.

Of course, Emma and Jethro continued to have a special bond. They still read stories almost every night but now JP was included in the ritual. Kate was at ease with their relationship and no longer felt left out. Emma came to her with her "ouchies" and often sought her out just for quiet time or sat with her when she was feeding the baby. Their relationship was strong and loving in every way.

When JP was three and Emma was going into second grade Nathan arrived in the midst of a terrible thunderstorm. Although he wasn't planned for and was almost delivered by his father in the car, he was a very welcome addition to the family. Emma had been hoping for a little sister but when she saw her second baby brother she agreed he was pretty cute and she'd keep him. Nathan was the spitting image of his father which pleased his mother no end. He was healthy and happy and once again, Kate stayed home until he was three months old. Now though, when she went back to work she only worked three days a week, Tuesday through Thursday. She wanted to spend as much time as they could manage with the children and thankfully, she'd been able to work out a very favorable schedule. Jethro was rarely gone overnight anymore and even his late nights were few and far between.

When Kate watched Jethro with the children she was always taken by his devotion to them. He was the most patient, loving parent she could imagine. He never raised his voice to them and always took the time to listen. They adored their father and waited anxiously for him to come home every night. By the same token, Jethro was amazed at the ease with which Kate managed three young children. She never seemed out of sorts with them and always found time for each one of them alone. Emma loved helping her mom in the kitchen just as much as she loved being outside with her dad. The boys were rambunctious and funny and Kate seemed to have unending patience with them. When they were all out together people always commented on what lovely, well behaved children they were. Kate and Jethro gave each other all the credit.

Right after JP was born they managed to buy a small house at the beach and as much of the summer as possible was spent there enjoying the sun, sand and water. Karen often accompanied them as she was practically a member of the family by now. At least twice a summer one of the grandfathers would visit for a few days at the beach and the children always loved those days especially. Jethro was quite the master of the sand castle and Emma still loved to collect shells. Both boys loved the water and had to be forced to get out and rest. Days at the beach were the best days and Jethro and Kate always hated to return to the city.

After much discussion and soul searching Jethro and Kate decided their family was complete. Another child would mean moving and neither of them wanted to do that. They considered several remodeling options but in the end decided they were happy with three children and would stop there. Adults Only Night continued to be a regular occurrence but most of the time now Karen spent the night at their house and Kate and Jethro went out for a romantic night at a classy hotel or a secluded bed and breakfast. Their marriage flourished right along with their family. What had begun by chance on Air Force One and survived the terrible ordeal of Emma's kidnapping was now the very best thing either Jethro or Kate had ever done.

End


End file.
